Cuando El Se Fue
by AnnaCullen01
Summary: Desde pequeña había escuchado que el tiempo es capaz de curar todas las heridas. Con certeza puedo decir que eso no es mas que una mentira creada por aquellos que no han sido lastimados." Que ocurre cuando Bella es enviada a un hospital psiquiatrico por su debil estado mental? Habra alguien dispuesto a sacarla del abismo en el que cayo desde aquella despedida? Drabble-ish ExB AU NM
1. Broken Strings

**Hola a todos! Aunque deje de publicar historias tanto aqui como en Blogger estoy de regreso. Actualmente, esta historia esta siendo editada con el proposito de mejorar la trama. **

**Cancion para este capitulo: Broken Strings - James Morrison ft. Nelly Furtado**

**Sin mas por el momento, aqui esta el nuevo Capitulo 1**

* * *

POV Bella

_Respira hondo. Déjalo ir. Adentro. Afuera._

_Parpadea. No pares de respirar._

_Tienes mucho tiempo en esa posición, cáambiala._

Parecía no haber nada en este mundo que hiciera posible que la voz en mi cabeza callara de una vez por todas. Los tiempos en el cual la voz no emitía ningún sonido mientras me encontraba despierta ya habian desaparecido. Todo había _desaparecido._

Las memorias, las emociones, las caricias. _Todo._

Si me concentraba lo suficiente aún podia recordar cómo como solía ser antes de que todo se derrumbara; antes de que todo lo que creía tener en la palma de mi mano se desvaneciera sin dejar rastro. Pero, para que molestarme en recordar escenas que solo causaban dolor? Por que torturar los pedazos de corazón que seguramente debieron quedar en algun lugar adentro de mi pecho? No era díficil continuar con mi existencia. De hecho, era increíblemente fácil levantarse, meter un poco de pedazos comestibles de lo que fuera en mi boca, bañarse, cambiarse, asistir al colegio poniendo la atención minima para pasar la clase, regresar a casa, hacer la comida, ingerir dos o tres bocados, hacer la tarea, cambiarme, y esperar a que regresaran las pesadillas. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hice hasta terminar la preparatoria.

Pero el hecho de que seguia existiendo de ninguna manera era el equivalente a _vivir._ Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, estaba resignada a simplemente existir, ya que "vivir" dejo de ser una de mis prioridades hace mucho tiempo. Han pasado meses desde que era posible sentirme completa; meses de ser un fantasma de lo que solía ser antes de todo ... antes de _él. _Cuando el se fue, cuando _ellos _se fueron, varias cosas comunes como el dia y la fecha dejaron de tener sentido. Mi ultimo año de preparatoria terminó antes de que yo me diera cuenta. Y yo estaba perfectamente satisfecha con eso. Sin embargo, habia fechas que no podia evader, no importa cuanto quisiera. No importa que apagara todos los aparatos electronicos, o arrancara todos los calendarios de la casa. Era como si alguna parte de mi cerebro reservara toda su energía para recordarme los días que han causado los peores moomentos de mi vida.

_Tic, toc. Tic, toc. Tic, toc._

Sin mover mi cuerpo, giré los ojos al reloj que se encontraba en la pared directamente enfrente de mí. Cinco y media de la mañana.

La fecha? No ocupaba checar el pequeño número en el reloj para saberlo. Podia sentirlo. Pero aun asi lo hice, quiza por acto de masoquismo.

_Trece de Septiembre._

Hace exactamente un año que había pasado el incidente que cambio mi vida, llevandose todo el sentido que habia tenido hasta ese momento.

En el piso de abajo, podia escuchar las pesadas pisadas de Charlie en la cocina, seguramente sirviendose cereal o café, ya que Sue aún no había pasado a dejar la comida. Poco tiempo despues de que Forks se libró de los vampiros, la Reserva en La Push comenzo a tener unos problemas. Por lo que escuche de algunos comentarios de Charlie, algunos muchachos habían enfermado de una epidemia, al igual que algunos adultos. Harry Clearwater, esposo de Sue y amigo de Charlie, había enfermado ... y no se recupero. Despues de eso Sue, dandose cuenta de que yo no estaba en condiciones de cuidarme a mi misma o a Charlie, se dio a si misma la responsabilidad de tratar de cuidarnos hasta que yo me mejore. Una parte de mi piensa que Sue se va a cansar de cuidar de nosotros antes de que yo me sienta major. Lo mio no era una enfermedad, o una epidemia que pudiera tratarse con medicina y comida hecha en casa. Lo que yo tenia solo podia ser remediado por una persona que no pudiera importarle un bledo lo que me ocurriera.

Si hay algo que aprendi de lo que quedaba de mi familia era esto: son persistentes. Renee visitaba Forks continuamente, siempre tratando de convencerme de que Jacksonville era la major opcion para mi. "_Un poco de sol te vendría bien, Bella. A lo major hasta consigues un poco de bronceado en tus mejillas"_ decia, ignorando el verdadero daño de haber sido abandonada. Por el otro lado, habia logrado darme cuenta de que Charlie _entendía_, no solo de manera superficial, pero en serio comprendia las emociones que reflejaban mis ojos y mis acciones. Seguramente porque el en algun tiempo sufrió lo mismo cuando Renee se fue. aun asi, su compression no me libraba de intentos fallidos de regresarme a la normalidad. Angela, Jessica, Mike, Ben, Erick, Jake, Seth ... incluso Leah fueron victimas de la persuasion de Charlie para tartar de recuperar a su hija.

Con el tiempo, mi mente llego a la conclusion de que aunque Sam me rescato fisicamente del bosque, la hija que Charlie anhelaba desapaecio.

Despues de la graduacion, Charlie practicamente me obligo a asistir a clases en la Universidad Comunitaria de Port Angeles ya que le molestaba como el anhelo de ser alguien en la vida se desaparecio de mi. Y lo hice, simplemente por no querer causar mas problemas en mi ya complicada vida. Al mismo tiempo, Jake insistia en querer regresrme a la normalidad. Me sentía culpable con Jake, ya que el enserio quería que yo me recuperara; pero por más que trataran nunca iba a funcionar otra vez. Jake hizo que pudiera moverme un poco e inclusive logro recuperar una misera parte de mi, pero nunca por completeY nunca Iba a poder hacerlo. Yo no era como uno de sus carros que solo tenia que juntar las piezas y se arreglaba. Ni Jake ni nadie nunca podrían juntar las piezas y arreglarme porque la más importante, mi corazón, se había quedado con _él_.

El reloj ya marcaba las ocho de la mañana. Mientras tanto, seguía acostada en mi cama sin moverme ni un solo centímetro, mi mente en blanco. El gran hoyo en mi pecho parecia hacerce presente sin ser requerido, torturando aun mas mi existencia.

_"Como si los recuerdos borrosos que te quedan y las pesadillas no fueran suficiente." _penso la misma voz que me mantenia viva.

Aun con la lluvia resonando encima del tejado de la casa logre escuchar un carro aproximarse.

"_Hmmm ... que raro_" murmur de nuevo la voz.

"Algun dia me dejaras en paz?" pregunte en voz alta, quiza demasiado. Pero la voz tenia razon. Era sábado por la mañana y Charlie tenía el turno de la noche así que no había motivo para que saliera. Escuche a alguien tocar la puerta de la entrada y segundos después fue abierta, como si Charlie los hubiera estado esperando. Trate de ignorar los ruidos pero cada vez se me hacia mas dificil. En la posicion en la cual me encontraba, podia ver a traves del reflejo en el espejo si alguien se paraba en mi puerta. Como si lo hubiera invocado, alguien toco la puerta ligeramente antes de abrirla Charlie, y detrás de él estaban dos hombres que no podia reconocer.

"Charlie" dije, pero no estaba segura si habia sido en mi cabeza o en voz alta.

Al parecer no lo dije lo suficientemente alto, porque Charlie dijo mi nombre unos segundos despues en forma de pregunta. En ese momento los dos hombres que habian acompañado a Charlie hasta mi cuarto se colocaron de manera que los pudiera ver mejor.

Podia sentir mi ceja fruncirce poco a poco, mi mente conectando los puntos uno por uno.

La mirada con lastima de Charlie.

El dolor reflejado en su voz cuando dijo mi nombre.

El uniforme blanco de los hombres.

Con la respiracion entrecortada, dirigí mi mirada hacia Charlie, lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos.

"No. El no me haría esto." Pense, mi cabeza moviendose hacia los lados ligeramente, causando que una lagrima terminara por derramarse.

"Lo siento Bells" dijo mientras abría paso para que los dos enfermeros se encargaran de mi.

* * *

Mi cabeza se encontraba recostada en la ventana del carro en el que me habian colocado al salir de la casa en Forks. No sabia con exactitude cuanto tiempo habian estado manejando, o a donde me estaban llevando, pero al final la voz y yo llegamos al mismo acuerdo: _No importa._

_Flashback_

_Los enfermeros agarraron mis brazos con delicadez, mientras trataban de levantarme de la cama. Quiza pensaban que lo haria voluntariamente. Quiza pensaban que no me moveria a menos de que alguien me ayudara. De cualquier manera, seria capaz de apostar que no se esperarian resitencia. Sin saber exactamente como lo hice, logre reunir suficiente fuerza como para escapar del agarre de los dos enfermeros. Sin preocuparme por ponerme zapatos o conseguir un abrigo, sali de mi cuarto rapidamente, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos tratando de aprovechar la ligera ventaja que tenia sobre los hombres. Segundos despues pude escuchar tres pares de pisadas siguiendo mi rastro._

_Abriendo la puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la casa, corri hacia el bosque. No importaba a donde llegara el camino que estaba siguiendo. No importaba que mis pies se llenaran de lodo o que la lluvia cayera fuertemente sobre mi. Lo unico que importaba era no detenerme hasta lograr desaparecer._

_ Mis pies continuaron su camino por lo que pareciera horas. Cuando llego a un punto en el que ya no escuchaba pasos detras de mi, mi cuerpo simplemente dejo de responder. Las piernas, debiles de haber corridor por tanto tiempo, se doblaron en las rodillas haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se bajara. Cerre los ojos un poco, disfrutando las pocas gotas que aun caian sobre mi cara. Cuando abri los ojos, senti un escalofrio recorrer mi espalda. _

_Las flores habian desaparecido. No habia ni un rayo de luz en el cielo. El pasto era de un color amarillento. Pero aun asi, mi mente pudo reconocer el lugar de manera inmediata. El prado. _Nuestro_ padro. La emocion y la sorpresa de encontrarme en ese lugar me distrajeron de cualquier otra cosa ocurriendo a mi alrededor, asi que cuando dos brazos fuertes me tomaron por la espalda no pude evitar que mis labios soltaran su nombre como una palabra de auxilio._

_"Edward!" mi garganta quemaba de haber gritado despues de tanto tiempo sin haber hablado mas alto que un susurro. Mi Corazon oprimiendose al pensar en el._

_Poniendo mas atencion en lo que ocurria enfrente de mi, logre ver a Charlie parado a unos pocos metros de donde me encontraba._

_"Charlie por favor no! Hare lo que sea, lo juro, pero por favor no me mandes a un psiquiátrico, por favor!" le dije mientras lo que quedaba de mi, que era muy poco, se hacía pedazos. _

_"Ya llévensela" dijo Charlie apenas en un susurro, la pena evidente en su rostro._

_ Al termino de esas palabras logre sentir como todo en mi cuerpo se apago. La necesidad de luchar, de seguir aparentando tener una existencia normal se desvanecio. Con una ultima mirada al lugar que en alguna memoria distante habia sido mi santuario, cerre mis ojos y deje que los enfermeros hicieran su trabajo._

_Termino de Flashabck_

* * *

Demasiado pronto para mi gusto la camioneta dio un alto, y pude escuchar cómo se apagaba el motor. Así fue la única manera de enterarme que ya habíamos llegado.

No sabía que esperarme al bajar, quizá un edificio con aspecto de cárcel, porque eso el lo que representaba para mí el hospital, una cárcel.

El lugar no era nada a lo que me hubiera podido imaginar. Habían estacionado la camioneta en un camino de grava que te llevaba hasta la entrada, atrás de mi había una reja negra de metal hermosa. En ambos lados del camino, a la misma altura estaban dos fuentes sencillas pero hermosas rodeadas por pasto y miles de flores; pude reconocer varias de ellas: freesias, rosas, lavanda, margaritas, tulipanes, todas de diferentes y hermosos colores. La estructura del edificio era antigua, quizá podría ser comparada con la estructura de un museo de artes. Estaba pintado de color crema y la puerta era de un color caoba, parecido al antiguo color de mi cabello ya que ahora era un café apagado.

Por adentro la estructura era igual de impresionante. Estaba decorada con los mismos colores de la mansión Cu- ... la mansion de ellos. Esas tonalidades doradas a las que estaba tan acostumbrada me hicieron sentir un poco mejor, casi como en casa. Forzosamente fui regresada a realidad despues de un empujon que me coloco dentro de un elevador. Cuando llegamos al tercer y último piso Alexander, que era uno de los enfermeros, me llevo al único cuarto de ese piso. Antes de llegar a la puerta del cuarto había una pequeña sala, como si fuera una sala de espera, decorada con sillones negros de piel y una mesa de centro de cristal adornada con un florero hermoso. Al salir del elevador había un espejo que reflejaba perfectamente la estancia.

Una vez que llegamos a la puerta donde supongo que sería mi cuarto Alexander la abrio y casi me desmallo de la sorpresa. El cuarto era hermoso y bastante espacioso, pero lo que más me había sorprendido era que mi cuarto era exactamente igual que el de Edward. Tenía los mismos muebles solo que acomodados diferentes, con excepción de la cama y una lámpara que parecía bastante cara que colgaba del techo. Mi cuarto también tenía un balcón al que se llegaba por medio de dos puertas de cristal, de nuevo, idénticas a las de la mansión.

No podía entender si esto sería bueno o malo, tantas memorias de ellos podrían afectarme, pero me sentía tan calmada en ese momento que la verdad decidí no pensar en ello.

Mi primera noche paso como cualquier otra noche, en cuanto logre dormirme comencé a tener esas pesadillas que ya me había acostumbrado a tener pero siempre me hacían despertarme gritando. Una de las enfermeras tuvo que venir a darme un sedante para que pudiera dormir, pero los sueños continuaron.

Hoy en la mañana me desperté temprano y unas horas después entraron los mismos enfermeros de ayer, solo que esta vez venían cargando cajas con cosas que podía reconocer. Esas eran mis cosas.

Lentamente me acerque a una de las cajas y pude ver que tenían todas mis cosas favoritas, pero yo las había dejado de usar desde hace un año. Encima de todas las cosas estaba mi copia de _Cumbres Borrascosas_ y a un lado una copia nueva del mismo libro con una tarjeta. Decidí tomar la tarjeta entre mis manos y comencé a leerla.

_Bella,_

_Lo siento. No pude convencer a Charlie de que te quedaras. Pero no te preocupes hare lo que sea para sacarte de ahí. . . pronto._

_Nunca te olvides de que siempre te ayudare, no importa lo que pase. Siempre serás mi mejor amiga._

_Jake_

Ahora no sabía si estar feliz o triste. Por un lado sabía que Jake seguía preocupándose por mi y que me sacaría de aquí pronto, ya que el siempre intentaría arreglarme, aunque sabia que nunca lo haría completamente. Pero que haría después? Jake siempre seria mi mejor amigo pero algun dia llegaria el momento en el cual el tambien me abandonaria para hacer su propia vida. Y, por supuesto, no podria culparlo.

Comencé a sacar mis cosas de la caja y acomodarlas en su lugar, por algún extraño motivo aquí no me costaba tanto trabajo moverme como en Forks. Cuando había acabado de vaciar casi todas las cajas lo único que quedaba era mi copia maltratada de _Romeo y Julieta_ y un paquete nuevo, sin abrir, de mi madre. Dentro de él, venia una pequeña laptop color negro y una tarjeta de parte de ella y Phil. Después de leer la tarjeta coloque la laptop en la mesa de a lado de mi cama. Tome mi copia de _Romeo y Julieta_ y, al regresar, me tropecé y la copia se cayó, unos papeles desparramandose en el piso.

Tome mi copia y después tome una hoja pequeña que estaba doblada a la mitad, parecía una foto.

Desdoble la pequeña hoja y toda la calma que había podido conseguir hasta el momento se desvaneció.

* * *

**NA: Que opinan? De antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografia ... espero no sean muchos :)**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**

**Si alguien esta interesad en ayudarme a editar los capitulos o a traducer por favor mandenme un mensaje o dejenme un comentario (Recuerden poner espacios entre palabras si dejan enlaces)**

**xoxo,  
Anna**


	2. Breathe (2am)

**Aqui esta el Capitulo 2 renovado. Todas las faltas ortograficas son culpa de mi Beta ... esperen, no tengo -.- (Si conocen a alguien, diganme por favor!)**

**Cancion: Breathe (2am) - Anna Nalick**

* * *

POV Alice

_"Edward no lo hagas solo la vas a lastimar. No creo que te olvide tan facilmente."_

"_Ella merece tener una vida normal Alice, vale la pena intentarlo."_

"_¿De qué sirve decirte lo que va a pasar si no me vas a hacer caso?"_

"_No lo sé Alice, pero si tú lo has visto es porque la decisión ya está tomada."_

"_Solo la vas a lastimar."_

"_Se olvidara de todos pronto, como todos los demás humanos, su mente se olvidara de nosotros."_

"_Quizá su mente, pero dudo que su corazón lo haga. Aparte, ¿tú que sabes sobre su mente? Quizá no funciona como las demás."_

"_Nos vamos a ir Alice. No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo."_

"_No voy a dejar que le hagas eso a Bella."_

"_No se te ocurra acercarte a ella. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, dejarla vivir una vida humana larga y feliz. ¿Acaso no quieres eso para ella?_

"_Ella solo podría ser feliz contigo Edward."_

"_¿La quieres Alice?"_

"_Si Edward, pero ese no es el punto."_

"_Haz esto por ella, dale una oportunidad de ser normal."_

"_¿Cuando nos vamos?"_

"_Ustedes mañana por la mañana, yo el mismo día pero en la tarde."_

"_Tengo que ir a despedirme"_

"_No Alice. Sera más fácil si le evitas la escena de despedida. Es mejor una ruptura limpia."_

"_Pero. . ."_

"_Pero nada Alice. Ve preparándote, su avión sale en siete horas."_

"_Tan siquiera déjame estar ahí cuando tú te despidas, sin que ella me vea."_

"_No."_

"_Edward. . ."_

"_Vete a empacar, no dejes nada que quieras."_

"_¿Que le vas a hacer a la casa? Sabes que Esme no te perdonaría si algo le pasa."_

"_No le hare nada a la casa, solo no dejes nada de tus pertenencias."_

"_Está bien. . . ¿Edward?"_

"_¿Si?"_

"_No la lastimes más de lo necesario."_

"_No lo hare."_

"_¿A qué horas piensas llegar a Denali?"_

"_No pienso ir a Denali."_

"_¿Dónde vas a estar?"_

"_No lo sé Alice. . . . "_

Ya tenía un año que deje de ver a mi mejor amiga y a Edward. Un largo año desde que perdí a mi hermana y, de una manera un poco menos permanenete, a mi hermano. Un año que había sido el año más triste de todos; lleno de angustia, dolor, ruptura y, sobre todo, silencio. Ya nadie en la casa reía, ni siquiera Emmett. El pobre de Jasper ya no aguantaba tanta emoción pesimista, pero él también se sentía mal pues pensaba que todo esto era su nunca habia culpado a Jasper por lo que habia pasado, principalmente porque sabia que Bella tampoco lo haria. De hecho, aunque estaba resentida con Edward, tampoco podia culparlo a el ya que enserio creia que esto era lo mejor para todos. Por mas veces que le dije que no era necesario mudarnos, que nosotros nunca le haríamos daño, el simplemente no cambio de opinion.

Desde entonces, todos habiamos cambiado de manera radical, Edward siendo el mas afectado de todos. Nos hablaba una vez cada tres meses solo para saber si estábamos bien, y en el aspecto al que él se refería, sí lo estabamos, pero la familia estaba rota.

Pese a la prohibicion de Edward de involucrarme con el future de Bella, de vez en cuando no podia evitar que algunas visions llegaran por si solas. No habia podido ver mucho en estos ultimos meses, pero por lo poco que habia notado, Edward y Bella se encontraban en la misma situacion. Los dos estaban en el mismo estado de existencia minima, la separación no les hacía nada bien. Yo adoraba a mi hermano con toda mi alma, aunque el dudara que teníamos una, pero a Bella la quería muchisimo y la apreciaba como a nadie. Me duele cada que veo que esta igual de rota que nosotros, pero ir a Forks pudiera resultar en complocaciones. No es como si el pensamiento no hubiera cruzado mi cabeza ya un millon de veces.

Cuando era imposible lograr que los pensamientos de Bella se desaparecieran de mi cabeza, me preguntaba que pasaría si fuera con Bella y la convirtiera para que así todas las inseguridades de Edward se acabaran y por fin pudieran estar juntos. Pero no importa cuanto quisiera, nunca podia ver algo en concreto.

El calendario en mi celular marcaba las dos de la mañana, dia 14 de Septiembre. Mis uñas daban pequeños golpes en contra de la mesa en la cual estaba recostada mi mano. Mi pierna dando pequeños brinquitos, demostrando mi impaciencia. Sin previo aviso, la memoria de la vision que habia tenido hace menos de 24 horas regreso a mi cabeza.

_Bella estaba bajando rápidamente las escaleras. Bella corriendo por el bosque sin abrigo o zapatos. Bella cayendo de rodillas al suelo. _

_"Edward!" grito desgarradamente Bella._

"_Charlie por favor no! Hare lo que sea, lo juro, pero por favor no me mandes a un psiquiátrico, por favor!" suplicaba Bella._

"_Ya llévensela" dijo Charlie apenas en un susurro._

Al término de la visión una ola de culpabilidad me invadió.

_¿Que había hecho?_

¿Cómo había permitido que mi mejor amiga sufriera tanto por culpa de la decisión más tonta que mi hermano pudo haber tomado?

La primera vez que tuve la vison nadie habia estado en casa, asi que no tuve que preocuparme por controlar mi reaccion. Sin embargo, ahora Jasper se encontraba leyendo uno de sus tantos libros de guerras e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de mi cambio de mi estado de ánimo y vino a tratar de consolarme, pero mi culpabilidad era mucho más grande que cualquier ola de calma que Jasper pudiera mandar.

"¿Que pasa Alice?" me preguntó Jasper.

"Bella" dije en una voz bajita y quebrada.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Necesitamos regresar Jasper. Ella me necesita" le respondí con la misma voz.

"No podemos. Edward no te lo perdonaría."

Me levante de donde me había sentado y le respondí muy molesta.

"Al diablo con lo que a Edward le guste o le disguste. Yo voy a ir con mi amiga porque ella me necesita Jasper, y aunque a Edward no le parezca la mejor de las ideas yo voy a ir hacia Seattle."

"¿Seattle?"

"La llevaron a un hospital Psiquiátrico, Jasper!"

"Cálmate Alice" me dijo Jasper pero yo ya estaba decidida.

"Voy a llamar a la aerolínea para tomar el primer vuelo que vaya a Seattle ¿Vienes o no?" le dije con determinación, y aunque me dijera que no -que eso me dolería bastante- estaba decidida en ir a sacar a Bella de ahí.

"No voy a dejar que te vayas sola."

"Perfecto" dije mientras marcaba el número de la aerolínea para tomar un avión a Seattle.

El vuelo estaba justo a tiempo para permitirnos llegar sin ningun problema. No podíamos ir a Seattle manejando porque no teníamos carro, y si tomábamos el de Emmett o el de Rose no hubiéramos podido evitar las preguntas.

* * *

Al llegar a Seattle lo primero que necesitábamos hacer era ir a la oficina de J. Jenks para que tramitara lo necesario para que me aceptaran como enfermera en el hospital. Jasper haria lo mismo.

Llegamos a la oficina de Jenks sin cita y la recepcionista nos iba a hacer esperar pero en eso salió J. y en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era Jasper cancelo todas sus citas y nos hizo pasar inmediatamente. Me pregunto qué rayos le había hecho Jasper a como para que el señor reaccionara así.

"Señor y Señora Whitlock por favor tomen asiento" nos dijo J.

"Ocupamos la falsificación que sea necesaria para que ella sea enfermera igual que yo Jenks. Para mañana, no me importa cuál sea el costo" le dijo Jasper a J. y le entrego nuestros nombres.

"Mary Alice Brandon y Jasper Brandon?" pregunto J.

"Sí. Mañana Jenks." dijo Jasper y luego nos paramos a retirarnos.

* * *

"No voy a poder esperar hasta mañana Jazz, tengo que ir a verla ahora. Tu encárgate de amueblar el apartamento y yo regresare en unas horas" le dije una vez que estábamos fuera de la oficina en camino hacia el hospital. Sentia una memoria que queria regresar a la superficie de mi cerebro, rogando ser liberada, pero por ahora lo importante era Bella, no cualquier memoria que pudiera haber olvidado.

"Está bien."

"Te amo y te veo luego." Le dije, dandole un beso rapido en los labios antes de separame de el.

"Yo a ti, Ali." Logre escuchar su voz, aun ligera con acento sureño, antes de comenzar a corer a toda velocidad por el camino que me dejaria en el jardin del psiquiatrico.

* * *

No fue difícil saber cuál era la habitación en la que se encontraba mi amiga, su olor estaba por todo el tercer piso.

Despues de mucho debate interno, me convencí a mi misma de que tenía que esperar hasta que Bella estuviera dormida para que no se diera cuenta de que había venido a buscarla. Así que cuando las diez de la noche llegaron ella ya estaba dormida y yo pude cuanto la vi una oleada de tristeza me invadió. Ella no era Bella. Ella no era la amiga que yo conocía, solo era lo que quedaba de ella. Tan demacrada, pálida y se podría notar a leguas que estaba triste, aun en sus sueños. Su pelo había perdido el brillo que tenia, ahora era de color café opaco y podría jurar que estaba por lo menos 3 tallas podía creer que nosotros habíamos causado esto. Siempre pensé (y Edward también) que el único daño que le podríamos hacer a Bella era -a lo mucho- morderla, ya que todos de nosotros teniamos la debilidad de perder el control rapidamente; salvo a una excepción, la había visto tan mal; si hubiera podido llorar ya lo estuviera haciendo. Me odiaba a mí misma. ¿Cómo pude haber dejado que las cosas llegaran a esto? ¿Por qué deje que Edward me convenciera?Pero lo que importaba ahora es que en pocas horas yo estaría encargada de cuidarla. Si tan solo Edward supiera...

El cuarto de Bella tenía todas sus cosas acomodadas organizadamente en los muebles, idénticos a los que Edward tenía en Forks. Me pregunto si le afectaba recordarnos, pero quizá no quería saber la respuesta. Bella estaba demasiado calmada para estar dormida, ¿Me pregunto si le abran dado algún sedante? Con mucho cuidado abrí los ventanales del balcón para poder entrar al cuarto. Su olor era bastante fuerte, pero como había cazado recientemente estaba bajo control. Me acerque a la mesa que estaba a un lado de su cama. Ahí habían tres cosas: una laptop, una nota y una foto doblada a la mitad. Sabía que no era correcto esculcar las cosas de los demás pero necesitaba ver. La nota decía.

_Bella,  
Lo siento. No pude convencer a Charlie de que te quedaras. Pero no te preocupes hare lo que sea para sacarte de ahí. . . pronto.  
Nunca te olvides de que siempre te ayudare, no importa lo que pase. Siempre serás mi mejor amiga.  
Jake_

Me pregunto quién es ese tal Jake. Desdoble la foto y frente a mi tenía una imagen de Edward y Bella en la fiesta de hace un año del cumpleaños de Bella. Se miraban tan diferentes los dos, tan felices, no podía creer que hayan podido terminar con eso. Por último abrí la laptop, estaba encendida. Como no tenía nada que hacer por ahora deja la foto donde estaba y decidí ver las fotos que Bella tenía archivadas. Me apareció un aviso de que tenía que meter una memoria dentro ya que no había imágenes disponibles.

"Hmm. Me pregunto dónde estará la memoria." dije para mí misma.

Comencé a buscar por su librero para ver si ahí estaba, haciendo ningún ruido y la encontré. Era la memoria de su cámara digital. Camine de regreso a donde estaba la laptop e inserte la memoria. Las fotos que había adentro traían miles de memorias, ¿Me pregunto si Bella ya las miro?

Había fotos de todos nuestros compañeros de Forks y varias de la fiesta de cumpleaños. También había una de ella y Charlie, y otra de ella y Edward. Era la misma que estaba doblada. Había una de Edward enfrente de nuestra casa, al parecer él no sabía que Bella le iba a tomar la foto.

Me quede unas cuantas horas más en el cuarto de Bella y mire muchas de las cosas que pertenecían a su cuarto, pero nunca encontré los regalos de su cumpleaños pasado. Comenzó a amanecer y la enfermera venia en camino al cuarto de Bella.

"Te veo pronto Bella. No te preocupes, te sacare de aquí." dije, colocando su mano entre la mia y dandole un pequeño apreton.

Y con eso salí corriendo en dirección a donde sabia que encontraría a Jasper.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! Nos vemos el proximo capitulo. Cualquier pregunta no duden en mandarme un mensaje o dejar un comentario :)**

xoxo  
Anna


	3. The Man Who Never Lied

**Capitulo 3, ya renovado. No soy muy buena con el POV de Edward asi que no me linchen si no les gusta. Todas las faltas ortograficas son mi culpa ... corrijanme en los comentarios:D**

**Obviamente los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama, la ultima vez que cheque, es solo mia :D**

**Cancion: The Man Who Never Lied - Maroon 5**

* * *

POV Edward

El tiempo parece arrastrarse frente a mí sin sentido, la oscuridad que me ha consumido hasta ahora solo parece crecer de profundidad conforme pasan los segundos. Aunque el tiempo debe de pasando, para mi solo parece un minuto que no tiene final. No existen diferencias, no hay cambios; quizá el único cambio que hay es que conforme pasan los minutos el dolor dentro de mi pecho incrementaba notablemente.

Curioso ¿no? Una criatura que no debería de existir, resistente a todo, se hunde en lo más profundo de un abismo de dolor y tristeza. La oscuridad que hasta ahora me ha consumido parece no tener fin. 362 días, 16 horas, 23 minutos y 15 ahora 16 segundos desde que deje todo lo que alguna vez tuvo sentido en mi vida.

No.

Vida no. Existencia era una palabra más adecuada; un monstruo como yo no merecía vivir, nosotros no teníamos vida, solo una interminable existencia debí haber muerto hace años, en la misma oleada de gripe en la que murieron mis padres; quizá, si hubiera tenido suerte, y esa oleada se hubiera desviado hubiera combatido en las guerras mundiales. De una forma u otra para este año yo no debería de existir.

Aun asi, no me arrepiento de lo que Carlisle hizo por mí. Por más de 100 años he tenido a mi lado a una familia que, aunque no lo seamos biológicamente hablando, nos comportamos como tal; he tenido el respaldo de un padre y amigo, de una madre siempre atenta y amorosa con todos nosotros, unas hermanas que aunque a veces son insoportables las quiero muchísimo y unos hermanos que me hacen la vida imposible, pero es dificil estar molestos con ellos despues de un tiempo. Todos ellos dejaron de tener la misma influencia en mí desde que la conocía a _ella. _A mi _ángel._

Suena ridiculo tansiquiera pensar que una humana puede tener tanto impacto en no solo un vampiro, pero en todo un clan. Al conocerla quizá un monstruo haya surgido dentro de mí, pero también salieron los sentimientos y tratos mas humanos que he tenido en mi existencia; tratos que habia creido perdidos por siempre. Ella, con la más simple de las expresiones, podía hacer que todo mi día se llenara de felicidad. Una sonrisa, una caricia incluso una caída o un sonrojo la hacían parecer lo más hermoso sobre la tierra y seguramente no solo yo pensaba eso. Ella era un verdadero ángel caído del cielo y, por algún extraño motivo, vino a dar al pequeño pueblo donde nos habíamos mudado mi familia y yo. Ella logro convencer una gran parte de mi de lo mismo que me habia dicho Carlisle por años: aun muertos, aun teniamos un alma. No eramos completamente monstruos. Ella me hacia humano. Ella me daba vida.

Isabella Marie Swan.

Bella Swan.

Bella _Cullen._

La ultima opción hacia que el dolor en mi pecho aumentara considerablemente porque sin duda alguna ese camino me hubiera llevado al futuro más prometedor, un futuro solo con ella donde pudimos ser felices por siempre sin que mi existencia complicara su vida. Y por culpa del mismo egoísmo que alimenta esa vision mi angel casi muere. Si yo me hubiera negado a estar cerca de ella desde el principio ella no se hubiera enfrentado con todos los problemas que ha tenido, con todas esas experiencias tan cercanas a la muerte. Todo el sufrimiento al cual ella se ha tenido que enfrentar es por culpa mía.

¿Cómo no querer pasar toda tu existencia con ella? Ella es demasiado para mi, poseía tanta pureza dentro de ella, tanta sencillez, que deslumbraba. No es falsa ni se preocupa por lo que los demás piensan de ella. Terca. Si, y muchísimo, tanto que casi le cuesta la vida, pero ver como se aferraba a sus ideas era algo asombroso. Admirable, inclusive. Ella era asombrosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, más de lo que yo hubiera esperado. Más de lo que yo me hubiera imaginado tener. Y definitivamente mucho mas de lo que yo merezco.

Casi imposible de creer que una simple cortada influyera tanto en el futuro. Alice ya la había visto como una de nosotros pero eso no me convencía. Alice había visto muchas cosas antes y no siempre fueron ciertas. Una de ellas fue cuando recien conoci a Bella en el salon de biologia, que aunque habia estado muy concentrado en no matarla en ese mismo instante, a lo lejos pude escuchar a Alice diciendome que me controlara y que saliera de ahi para que su vision no se cumpliera y no terminara matando a mas de una persona inocente.

Una simple fiesta.

Un regalo.

Una cortada.

Una _gota de sangre_.

Y todo lo que había creído tener se vino abajo.

Nunca olvidaría esa noche, nunca olvidaría como esa fiesta a la que Bella se había negado a asistir cambio todo mi futuro. No quería culpar a nadie, no había a nadie a quien culpar. . . solo a mí. A mí y a mi egoísmo. ¿Por qué rebajar a un ángel al nivel de un demonio? En algunos momentos cuando la desperacion agarraba lo mejor de mi, la parte necia de mi cerebro me reclamaba el no hacerle caso a los deseos de Bella en su cumpleaños. Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso ... si tan solo hubiera podido predecir la reaccion de Jasper ...

Despues de ese dia yo estaba seguro de que era tiempo de sacar lo sobrenatural de la vida de Bella. Era tiempo de que ella pudiera gozar de un futuro fuera del peligro constante en el que yo la ponía. Era tiempo de que ella pudiera estudiar, tener una carrera, casarse, tener hijos, ser amada sin ningún peligro y crecer. . . todo lo que yo no le podador. Siempre la amaría, más que cualquier humano más que cualquier ser que haya existido, pero nunca podría amarla sin peligro. Yo no podía darle ese futuro y, por más que me doliera, esa era la cruel realidad. Aun siendo una creatura sobrenatural, con fuerza inhumana y resistencia ante todo, la imagen de Bella a lado de alguien que no era yo hacia que una presion en el pecho me impidiera respirar. No que fuera necesario.

Alejarme de ella fue la desicion más correcta que pude haber tomado. Darle la oportunidad de que ella viviera una vida feliz. . . una vida sin mí. Pero lo hice por su bien...o de eso trataba de convencerme. Tenía que ser eso, ella debería estar mejor sin mí. La alternativa, una Bella en el mismo estado de dolor que yo, era algo que no podia permitir; algo que no podria soportar. Una cosa era que yo mismo me haya causado este dolor por su bien, era algo muchisimo mas diferente que ella estuviera sufriendo al mismo nivel que yo por culpa mia. Es algo que no me perdonaria. Debía estar mejor sin el peligro al que yo la exponía. Hace más de un año casi la pierdo por culpa de James, hace un poco menos casi la pierdo por instinto de Jasper. No me iba a permitir probar la teoría de _la tercera es la vencida._

Sin duda su existencia estaría mejor sin mí. Sin embargo yo era un completo desastre sin ella, ella es mi razón de existir, mi alma, mi _amor._ Cuando corrí por ese bosque ese día en el que la noche fue cubierta por Luna Nueva, la más oscura de las noches, deje todo mi ser con ella. Deje mi alma, deje mis fuerzas, deje mis sentimientos, mis sonrisas. . . todo. Lo deje todo con ella y nunca se lo quitaría, yo era de ella y lo seria por siempre. Nunca seria de nadie más, y lo que más me dolía era que ella no sabía eso.

Para poder dejar que ella fuera feliz y que tuviera una existencia humana tuve que mentirle, tuve que decir una mentira tras otra negándole mi amor y todos los sentimientos que por ella sentía. . Que aun siento ... y que seguria sintiendo en los años por venir. Desde luego esa no fue la primera vez que he mentido, pero fue la primera vez que le mentí a ella. Las demás mentiras a mi no me dolieron ni me perjudicaron, pero las mentiras que le dije a ella me dejarían marcado por siempre. Una vez que algún cambio ocurría en nosotros, por más ligero que fuera, dejaría una marca permanente. . . nunca se borraría.

Al dejar de correr por ese bosque aquella noche regrese a su casa y le deje a Charlie una nota con la letra exacta de Bella diciendo donde podían encontrarla, subí a su cuarto y tome todo lo que tenía como recuerdo mío o de mi familia: el CD, las fotos, los regalos todo y los escondí en un lugar donde ella nunca los encontraría. Fue muy infantil de mi parte, puesto que le había prometido paz sin recordatorio, pero quería que ella siempre tuviera una parte material de mi cerca de ella, y todo eso estaba en su cuarto, todo menos una foto que me robe de ahí.

Era como una pequeña prueba, mas para mi subconsciente que para mí. Así tenía una forma material que prueba que alguna vez este ángel formo parte de mi existencia, y nadie nunca podría decirme lo contrario. La foto no era necesaria, podría recordarla a ella desde cualquier parte del mundo sin tener problema alguno. Recordar su cara en forma de corazón, sus labios rosas, su pelo café y sus ojos color chocolate que parecían la puerta a su alma. Sin duda alguna, Bella siempre formaba parte de mis pensamientos.

Mi corazón, que había dejado de latir hace años, dejo de estar en su lugar cuando me marche aunque ella no pudiera verlo. La decisión que tome mientras la miraba dormir el 14 de septiembre fue la decisión más dolorosa que había tomado en mi existencia, pero también la más necesaria.

Si tan solo pudiera asegurarme de que ella estaba bien, de que estaba feliz yo estuviera satisfecho; pero no había manera de comprobarlo. Una parte de mi mente, la parte egoísta, quería pensar que ella estaba sufriendo igual que yo y que si regresaba ella me aceptaría y me perdonaría. Por otra parte, el resto de mi conciencia se encargaba de que esos pensamientos se fueran al rincón más oscuro de mí ser.

Me había llegado la idea a la cabeza de ir a ver como estaba. Si se encuentra feliz, mantendré mi promesa, pero si la encuentro triste dudo que vaya a poder marcharme otra vez. Yo siempre he sido esencialmente egoísta, pero Bella me cambio de tantas formas que nunca jamas volvería a ser el mismo.

Una de las cosas de las que también me arrepentía era de que me decisión de proteger a Bella no solo me afectaba a mi sino también al resto de mi familia. Ellos ya la habían aceptado como a una hermana/hija mas. La separación los lastimo a todos, incluida Rosalie ... aunque ella no lo quiera admitir.

No podía estar cerca de mi familia por mucho tiempo. De hecho, no los había visto desde que se fueron a Denali cuando dejaron Forks. Yo no estaba de ánimos como para acompañarlos y mucho menos para soportar a Tanya.

No podía arriesgarme a visitarlos. No soportaría ver que todos estaban sufriendo por mi culpa y mucho menos soportaría tener a Bella tan cerca de mí y sin poder acercarme.

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_

Mi celular casi intacto desde hace 362 días sonó por unos cuantos segundos. Mi familia sabía que quería estar solo y nadie más tenia este número, ni siquiera Bella.

_Estaran todos bien? Ocurrio algo? ... Bella? Algo habia pasado con ella?_

Las preguntas que resonaban en mi cabeza no me dejaron otra salida mas que contestar.

"_¿_Que ocurre Esme?" conteste fríamente cuando tome el articulo, checando antes quien me había llamado.

"Alice y Jasper no están" dijo mi mama por el teléfono. Se escuchaba como si estuviera llorando. Ella no se merecía mi tono de voz, ni mucho menos lo que le había hecho pasar, pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. No habia nada que pudiera hacer para remediar la situacion sin perjudicar a la persona que amo.

"Lo más probable es que regresen más tarde mama. No te preocupes" trate de calmarla aunque mis palabras sonaban torpes y sin emoción.

"Ya tiene dos días que no aparecen Edward. Ellos nos habrían avisado si se iban a ir de viaje. A lo mejor algo malo les paso. Edward por favor regresa." trato de convencerme, y debo decir que me debilite por un momento, considere la idea de regresar con ellos y de buscar a Bella y arreglar todo, pero después mi mente me convenció de que eso no era lo correcto.

"No puedo mama. Ellos regresaran, no te preocupes. Seguro que se han ido de otra luna de miel, o a encontrarse con Peter y Charlotte. Tengo que colgar. Lo siento. Adiós" le dije a Esme y colgué antes de que cambiara de idea. Considere destruir el telefono, solo para que no me pudieran contactar despues a menos de que yo qusiera hablar con ellos, pero la parte razonable de mi mente me lo impedia.

Si por alguna razon algo importante pasaba, tanto a ellos como a Bella, no podia hacer imposible encontrarme. No importa cuanto tiempo pasara, siempre cuidaria de mi familia y de _mi_ Bella. Asi sea a larga distancia.

* * *

**Sigo necesitando Beta. Alguien que por favor pueda responder a mis plegarias? **

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! No olviden comentar!**

**xoxo,**

**Anna**


	4. Cut

**No soy Mrs. Meyer. Personajes de ella. Historia mia (Ojala Edward lo fuera tambien)**

**No tengo idea de como funcionan los hospitals psiquiatricos, asi que si me equivoco en algo (extremadamente fuera de lugar) diganme por favor :)**

**Cancion: Cut-Plumb**

POV Alice

El aire, el cual se sentiria fresco para cualquiera que estuviera afuera a tan tempranas horas de la madrugada, acariciaba mi rostro mientras corria, alejandome del hospital. Aun cuando mis pies se desplazaban a la misma velocidad que el mas rapido de los autos de carreras, todo lo que se encontraba frente a mi se miraba perfectamente. Debido a que correr era casi un insticto para los vampiros, podia permitirme con facilidad el pensar en lo que habia encontrado cuando pise el tercer piso del manicomio. No tenia idea de que era lo que esperaba ver. Obviamente Bella no seria la misma humana a la que dejamos hace un año. Si lo fuera, no hubiera razon de haberla internado. Pero ni siquiera en mis peores visions la hubiera imaginado asi. Bella no solo estaba destrozada fisicamente, sino tambien por dentro; podia sentirlo. No necesitaba ver sus ojos para saber que la profundidad de ellos habia desvanecido.

Me dolia aceptar que la causa del sufrimiento de Bella habiamos sido todos. No Jasper por no controlar sus instintos. No Edward por escoger el camino que el creia seria major para Bella. _Todos._ Y, de igual forma, las consecuencias habiand destorzado a la familia entera. Despues de encontrar a Jasper, mi mente ya habia estado planeando en como encontrar a los que se conventirian en mi familia. Una familia a la que adoraba mucho mas de lo que creeria possible; mucho mas de los lazos communes que un vampire tenia con su alquelarre. Pero en ese tiempo, ni Jasper ni yo teniamos idea de que nuestra familia no estaria completa hasta que se incorporara una humana con ojos color chocolate y sonrojo casi permanente.

El dia de la fiesta, traido a mi mente por la foto doblada en el cuarto de Bella, habia sido una de las celebraciones que mas habiamos disfrutado en mucho tiempo. La alegria habia estado palpante en el aire; no necesitaba el don de Jasper para comprobarlo. Todos estabamos mas felices de lo que habiamos estado mucho tiempo, y que habiamos hecho para regresarle el favor a Bella? Decidimos abandonar al miembro que completaba nuestra familia, en vez de encontrar otra solucion a nuestro problema.

Habiamos tomado la salida facil, y no podia culpar a Edward por esto. Todos habiamos deicidido que seria major aparentar nunca haber influenciado la vida de Bella en vez de enfrentar los problemas conforme vinieran. El sentimiento de culpa me tomo por sorpresa, hacienda que detuviera mis movimientos.

_A donde iba?_ Tuve que preguntarme antes de continuar. Había estado tan perdida en mis pensamientos y en las memorias que las fotos de Bella trajeron a mí que no me di cuenta de donde me encontraba o de lo que tenia que hace para llegar con Jasper.

Me tomo unas cuantas visiones para encontrar el camino que me llevaria con mi eterno acompañante. Aun cuando la ultima vez que habiamos estado aqui fue hace años, las memorias de como llegar a la casa de Seattle regresaban a mi de manera instantanea. En minutos logra pisar la escalera del porche que me llevaria a una casa anticuada, pero no por ello menos hermosa, que habia pertenecido a los Cullen durante los cincuentas. De cierta forma, la casa era exactamente igual a la que habiamos tenido en Forks; ventanas grandes, techo alto, varios pisos eran las caracteristicas communes de nuestros hogares. Solo que cada casa pertenecia a una decada y, aun cuando regresaramos a un lugar por segunda o tercera vez, la casa se quedaria dentro de esa era, a manera de recordatorio -quiza inecesario- de los primeros momentos vividos ahi. A Esme le gustaba pensar que cada casa tenia su identidad.

Despues de mas de cincuenta años de no hbaitarla, la casa estaba llena de polvo y de sabanas blancas que cubrían los pocos muebles que habíamos dejado la última vez. Cuando entre, Jasper estaba sentado al pie de las escaleras con la mirada ausente. No ocupaba el don de Jasper para saber que habia algo molestandolo. Como tampoco ocupaba sumergirme en una vision para saber que el me lo diria en unos minutos.

"Te pareces a mi cuando tengo una visión Jazz" le dije tratando de subir un poco el estado de ánimo de los dos. Haber visto a Bella despues de tanto tiempo me habia afectado mas de lo que pennse.

El sonrió un poco pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos. En _eso_ tambien me podia identificar con mi Jazz.

"¿Qué ocurre?" le dije mientras me sentaba a lado de él. Coloque mi cabeza en su hombro, cerrando mis ojos y concentrandome en su innecesaria respiracion.

"Nada" dijo Jasper. Solo había dos personas en este mundo a las que Jasper no podía engañar: a Edward y a mí. Y si tuviera que apostar, diria que primero podria lograr engañar a Edward que a mi. Pensar en mi hermano hizo que se me encogiera el Corazon, pero me esforce por empujar el sentimiento atras y concentrarme en lo que tenia preocupado a Jasper.

"Tú sabes que puedes contarme Jazz. Lo que sea que te tiene así se puede arreglar." Mis ojos buscaron los suyos, y aunque los encontraron, el los desvio segundos despues.

"Eso espero."

"¿Ahora me vas a contar?"

El suspiro. El silencio reino en la casa y, por unos cuantos minutos se podía escuchar todo tipo de vida que habitaba en el bosque cerca de nosotros.

"Antes de que llegaras Alice estaba pensando en todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses. Y en todo lo que paso antes de la fiesta. De hecho, me puse a pensar desde que nosotros llegamos con los Cullen." dijo Jazz, rompiendo el silencio.

Esto me había sorprendido, debido a que yo habia estado hacienda lo mismo hace unas horas. A veces la conexion entre dos personas iba mas de lo que aparentaba. Jasper había sido afectado en muchas maneras por lo que había pasado en los últimos meses por culpa de su don pero ¿antes de la fiesta? ¿Antes de Bella? Eso me tenia intrigada, e inevitablemente la curiosidad se apodero de mi.

"Ocupo saber Jazz. Es la unica manera en la que se puede mejorar."

"Antes de que Bella llegara, la mayoría éramos felices. Inclusive podría atreverme a decir que todos lo éramos, aunque Edward fue el único que no era feliz completamente -aunque él quisiera negarlo. Siempre fue el impar, estaba rodeado por parejas perfectas y, aunque él no pudiera sentir lo mismo que ellos, podía escuchar cada uno de sus pensamientos sin opcion a dejar de esuchar. Se enteraba de todo, hacienda que su don a veces parezca mas una maldicion, pero creo que los pensamientos de Esme, le afectaron, más de lo que jamás dejaría ver.

"Siempre se iba después de que yo recibía de Esme una ola de simpatía o de lastima, como prefieras llamarle. Yo sabía que en ese momento ocupaba apoyo pero es algo que ninguno de nosotros podría darle. El tipo de apoyo que Edward necesitaba es el tipo de apoyo que Esme le brinda a Carlisle; Rosalie a Emmett o tu a mí. Ninguno de nosotros por más que quisiéramos podríamos brindarle eso a Edward.

"Cuando Bella por fin llego, al principio el se sentía desesperado, frustrado inclusive pero yo me daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando; sabia que tarde o temprano terminarían juntos los dos. Conforme pasaban tiempo junto podía ver como Edward estaba más feliz de lo normal, o sonreía mas seguido e incluso cuando reía transmitía el sentimiento. Me sentía feliz por ambos, pero incluso más por Edward porque sé que él había esperado demasiado. Cuando ocurrió el incidente de James acepte cuidarla porque sabía que ella ahora era parte vital de la familia, parte vital de mi hermano. Cuando me di cuenta de que se había escapado me sentía culpable por haberla dejado irse, pero cuando Edward logro salvarla a tiempo y destroce miembro por miembro a James la culpa disminuyo hasta anularse. Aun as,í sabía que tenía que mantener mi distancia de Bella por miedo a causarle daño, no quería que por mi culpa algo le sucediera. No iba a destruir voluntariamente la fuente de felicidad de mi hermano."

Por un momento trate de colocarme en los zapatos de Edward, imaginandome tener que pasar el resto de la eternidad sin estar a lado de la persona que amo por tartar de evitarle mas dolor. La mueca en mi rostro fue una pequeña muestra del verdadero sentimiento que invoco ese escenario.

"El día de la fiesta cuando ella se cortó, sentí como todo dejo de importa. Cuando logre recuperarme la culpa regreso pero con más intensidad, la única diferencia es que sabía que en un futuro Edward terminaría echándose la culpa de todo y pudiera salir lastimado. Desde que salió a tratar de calmarme, cuando Carlisle y tú le dijeron que viniera sus sentimientos eran caídos, a simple vista se podía notar que era miserable pero con mi don eso era mucho peor. Sus consuelos solo servían para sentir más pena por él, por Bella y por mí mismo. Meses después en Denali no podía soportar la situación, no solo porque me afectaba sino porque también me sentía responsable. Carlisle ya no hablaba, Esme ya no remodelaba, Emmett ya no hacia bromas incluso Rosalie dejo de ser tan vanidosa. Tú dejaste de ser el duendecillo hiperactivo de siempre, y si tú estabas así que apreciabas a Bella muchísimo no podía imaginarme como se sentía Edward. O inclusive Bella misma. Y todo por mi culpa" termino con un suspiro cansado.

"No fue tu culpa Jazz. No fue culpa de nadie. Bella, siendo su torpe persona de siempre, se corto pero eso le pasaría a cualquiera. Nadie tiene la culpa de que mi hermano siendo sobreprotector haya decidido dejar a Bella, pero tienes que entender que esto no fue tu culpa Jazz. Todo se va a arreglar pronto." le dije.

_Todo se tiene que arreglar pronto, _agregue para mí misma.

"Ya va siendo hora de que vayamos a recoger los papeles que le encargamos a Jenks." me recordo, viendo como el sol ya tenia facilmente un par de horas de haber salido por el horizonte.

"Lo sé Jazz. ¿Tuviste tiempo de comprar ropa?"

"Hay un cambio listo para ti en la recamara, si quieres más tarde podemos ir a comprar más." Dijo levantandose, ofreciendome una mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo.

"Gracias" le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla mientras subia las escaleras, alistandome para recoger los documentos. Estaba anciosa por poder ver a mi amiga, con Buena suerte, la encontraria despierta en nuestro proximo encuentro.

* * *

Con los papeles en perfecto estado y listos para funcionar, Jasper y yo nos marchamos al hospital. Todo había marchado de maravilla. Despues de unas cuantas llamadas, y varias interferencias en el sistema del hospital por parte de Jasper, nos habían aceptado perfectamente y empezamos a trabajar hoy ya que la computadora marcaba que estaban "cortos" en personal.

"Bienvenidos, yo soy la Dra. Pierce, pero por favor diganme Ashley. Soy la encargada en turno del hospital." La palabra hospital resono de manera negativa en mi cerebro. _Por que no major le llaman carcel?_ corrigio una pequeña voz, pero em concentre en ignorarla y ponerle atencion a la doctora que tenia enfrente. "Tengo entendido que ustedes son Mary Alice y Jasper Brandon, ¿Correcto?"

"Así es" respondió Jasper, su voz manchado por el encantador acento sureño que aun poseia.

"Bueno ustedes se encargaran de el primer piso, que es donde están los pacientes que tienen ya mucho tiempo aquí. Son bastante fáciles de cuidar y solo se les tiene que dar el medicamento a la hora que les toque. No se deben de saltar horas y si se les llega a dar el medicamento fuera de la hora se ponen histéricos, eso es lo único de lo que deben ocuparse. Son alrededor de 80 pacientes y les tocara la mitad a cada quien. Les mostrare todo el hospital pero tienen estrictamente prohibido pasar a aéreas que no les corresponden."

Ashley nos acompaño al elevador y en cuanto se abrieron las puertas comenzó en tour. Aunque pareciera pequeño por afuera, el hospital tenia mucho mas espacio del que aparentaba. Cada piso contaba facilmente con una centena de habitaciones, la mayoria ya ocupadas. No me sorprendia que con esta cantidad de numeros no se hayan dando cuenta de lo que hizo Jasper. Una vez que terminamos de ver el primer y Segundo piso, la Dra. Pierce nos llevo al tercero. No podia leer sus pensamientos, pepro note que Jasper comenzo a ponerse incomodo. Levante una ceja en señal de pregunta, pero el solo nego la cabeza ligeramente, permitiendo a Ashley hablar.

"El tercer piso esta estrictamente fuera de su categoría y ninguno de ustedes tiene ningún tipo de acceso a él. Las medidas de seguridad son perfectamente equipadas y nadie que no tenga permiso puede entrar. ¿Entendido? Es comun darles el tour complete a todos los nuevos empleados, simplemente para que quede claro el area de su alcance." clarifico Ashley.

En cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron que su esencia predominaba en este piso. Con la sala de espera que se encontraba enfrente de mi, pude notar muchas similitudes entre las decoraciones del hospital y el palette de colores que utilizaba Esme para nuestras casas.

"¿Cuantos pacientes hay aquí?" pregunte. "En este piso" pregunte, antes de que me dijera el total del hospital.

"En este piso solo hay una." dijo, claramente incomoda con el tema. Pero yo no me iba a dar por vencida.

"Que ocurre con ella? Por que no puede ser colocada con los demas?"

"Esta paciente es diferente a los que se encuentran en el tratamiento del primer piso. Con ella, los doctors tienen que actuar mas impulsivamente, debido a que sus reacciones no son exactameente communes." La comisura de mi boca se elevo por un Segundo. Fuera de lo comun era exactamente como yo describiria a Bella. "Tiene apenas unos dias aqui, muy poco tiempo tan siquiera para establecer una diagnosis. Se esta tratando su caso por cuidado, no quisieramos causarle daños permanentes"

"Permanentes?" pregunto Jasper. Las puntas de mis dedos estaban ansciosas por tomar la manija de la puerta y ver a mi amiga.

La Dra. Pierce suspiro, y logre notar como Jasper estaba utilizando su don para nuestro beenficio. "La paciente tiene un estado mental demasiado fragil. Eso lo sabiamos mucho antes de que entrara con nosotros. Su padre nos mantuvo al tanto de su situacion, y los doctors locales nos mandaban cualquier avance. Con ella, pastillas para dormir o para la ansciedad no son sufientes. Se esta considerando utilizar tranquilizantes ... Fuertes" Logre notar a Jasper utilizando su encanto aun mas. La Dra. Pierce no saldria de aqui sin haber dicho todo lo que teniamos que escuchar. "Algunos doctors consideran terapia electrica como la major opcion."

El aire se congelo en mis pulmones. _Electroterapia?_

"¿Qué no la ley ya no permite ese método de tratamiento?" pregunto Jasper, igual de sorprendido que yo.

"La ley no permite los electrochoques libremente, pero este hospital cuenta con el permiso para usarlo en caso de ser necesario sin uso indefinido."

"Eso va a tener efectos secundarios ¿verdad?" pregunte, aun mas preocupada en el bienestar de mi amiga.

_Voy a sacarte de aqui Bella, no me importa cuantas reglas tenga que romper._

"Me temo que sí. Los medicamentos no le estan haciendo el efecto deseado. No se encuentra alerta a lo que sucede a su alrededor, y parece ir empeorando en el poco tiempo que ha estado aqui. No creo que lo haga a proposito, pero a veces sus ojos obtienen una pequeña luz, como si la vida regresara a ella, e inmediatamente despues se apagan. Si no fuera por la maquina que mide sus latidos, a veces pensaria que paso a major vida"

Una oleada de gran tristeza me recorrió y aunque trate de controlarla por el bien de Jasper no pude. Ya sabia la respuesta desde que llegue al hospital la noche anterior, pero como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, tenia que preguntar. Obtener una respuesta verbal haria todo esto mucho mas real de lo que me hubiera gustado.

"¿Cual es su nombre?"

"Isabella Swan."

* * *

**Comentarios son enormemente apreciados! Aun necesito una BETA ... solo es corregir la ortografia de esta pobre alma y sugerir ideas creativas cuando me cerebro se seca :3**

**xoxo  
Anna**


	5. Breathe Again

**Capitulo 5 ya editado. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo :)**

**La historia me pertenece a mi, los personajes a Ms. Meyer. Y cualquier falta de ortografía es culpa de Microsoft.**

**Cancion: Breathe Again - Sara Bareilles**

* * *

POV Alice

Para haber vivido ya más de 80 años, seria esperado de mí que el tiempo se me pasara como si no fuera la gran cosa. Y es muy posible que así haya sido hace unos años, pero ahora la historia es completamente diferente. Si el tiempo se pasaba lento para mi mientras nos encontrábamos en Denali, no podía explicar mis sentimientos ahora que estaba en el hospital. Tan cerca de Bella pero al mismo tiempo, tan lejos. Jasper trataba de mantener mis emociones a un nivel menos abrumador, pero inclusive él estaba teniendo problemas. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que habíamos llegado a Seattle y aún estaba en la misma posición de antes. Lo único que quería era poder cuidar de mi amiga, quitando de su lado a personas que solo la atienden porque es su trabajo. Era mucho pedir, y estaba consciente de ello. Después de todo, Jasper y yo solo éramos "jóvenes" y por lo tanto nuestra experiencia no permitía que lidiáramos con casos fuertes, como el de Bella. _Si tan solo ellos supieran nuestra verdadera edad_, pensé. _Les daría pena comparar sus destrezas humanas contra las nuestras_. Desde el primer día, Jasper y yo nos habíamos dado la tarea de trabajar perfectamente. Cualquier empleado del hospital no podía quejarse del desempeño que le poníamos a lo que estábamos haciendo. Quizá era parte de nuestra naturaleza como vampiros, o era el resultado de años de coordinación, pero entre él y yo era imposible no trabajar en sincronía. Yo sabía que podía contar con Jasper para todo, que él siempre tendría mi espalda y viceversa. Ahora lo que teníamos que hacer era concentrarnos en conseguir que la Dra. Pierce confiara suficiente en nosotros como para dejarnos acceder por completo el tercer piso.

En el transcurso de estas tres semanas, mis visitas nocturnas no habían disminuido en lo absoluto. Cada noche, una vez que se terminaba nuestro turno en el trabajo, Jasper y yo íbamos a cazar en el bosque cercano. Y al término de eso, él se iba a la casa mientras yo me dirigía al hospital con Bella. Era difícil estar a un lado de ella sin poderla ayudar. Me sentía impotente, nada de lo que hacía estaba dando resultado. Por más que lo intente, no pude hacer que detuvieran sus experimentos con electrochoques en mi amiga. Cada que escuchaba el zumbido de la maquina un temblor recorría mi cuerpo, como si fuera yo quien lo estuviera recibiendo. Por mi dolor al escucharlo, Jasper también se encontraba en sufrimiento, pero cuando le pregunte qué era lo que sentía de Bella, solo me decía que era como si no hubiera nadie ahí. Eso me tranquilizo un poco, pero era surreal creer que aunque la estuvieran electrocutando ella no pudiera sentir nada. Eso hacia cuestionar el verdadero estado de Bella. La habíamos lastimado tanto que estaba perdiéndose dentro de sí misma? O era acaso una consecuencia de los electrochoques? Ignorar lo que ocurre a tu alrededor en espera de salvar lo poco que queda de su alma.

"_Ya basta"_ susurre, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Jasper –quien se encontraba del otro lado del hospital- pudiera escucharme sin problema. Rápidamente le di la medicina a la señora que tenía enfrente. Ni siquiera me asegure de que se la tomara, mi don lo hizo por mi unos segundos después para no verme completamente irresponsable, y marche hacia la oficina de la Dra. Pierce.

"Estoy comenzando a pensar que aquí la que le hace falta criterio es a usted." Le dije mientras entraba a su oficina sin esperarme a ser invitada. "Es imposible que estén recurriendo a métodos tan primitivos para tratar de currar a Bella! Por _tres semanas_ he tenido que escuchar como prenden la dichosa máquina y cada día le suben la intensidad más. Si siguen por ese camino van a terminar matándola!" Si pudiera, estoy segura de que mis ojos estuvieran a punto de derramar lágrimas. Segundos después sentí a Jasper entrando a la oficina, mandándome olas de calma. "Baja un poco la voz Alice, no hay necesidad de que el hospital entero se dé cuenta de lo que le hacen a Bella" dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que Ashley no escuchara.

"No sé cuál es su relación con la señorita Swan, y sinceramente no es de mi incumbencia. Pero esto está fuera de línea señorita Brandon. Como se le ocurre marchar adentro de la oficina y llamarme la atención como si fuera alguien con autoridad sobre mí. No sé cómo se enteró del procedimiento o dosis que se le está dando a Isabella, y por su bien le conviene que no me entere, pero se está haciendo lo posible por regresarla a la normalidad."

"Pero esta sufriendo" me queje, mi voz quebrándose. "Tiene que haber una manera de ayudarla a mejorar, no perjudicarla más" para ese momento, estaba segura de que mis ojos reflejaban toda la impotencia que sentía. "Cada día se está poniendo peor. Ya no habla, no come, no se mueve. Ni siquiera tiene pesadillas, que es lo que causo que la internaran aquí desde un principio."

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, y en un muy buen lugar para hacerlo. No pude estar más agradecida cuando Jasper intercedió por las dos. Sentí su don inmediatamente, quizá por la proximidad en la que me encontraba, y sabía que Ashley no tendría opción más que acceder a lo que sea que Jasper le pidiera.

"Denos una semana. Alice y yo nos encargaremos personalmente de Bella y de tratar de mejorarla. Llamaremos a nuestro mentor para que ayude a diseñar un método menos doloroso para ella. Solo una semana. Si al término Isabella sigue igual, si nuestras medidas no funcionan, puede regresar a los electrochoques. Solo le pedimos una oportunidad."

"Por favor" susurre.

Ashley entrecerró los ojos por un momento, pero eso era todo lo que necesitaba para mi visión. Las palabras no podían salir más rápido de su boca antes de que me lanzara a darle un abrazo. "Gracias." Le dije, antes de salir corriendo de la mano de Jasper hacia el elevador y conseguir que pararan el procedimiento.

Habíamos despojado el cuarto de Bella de todos los aparatos de tortura, como a mí me gustaba llamarlos, mientras ella dormía. Sus respiros estaban tranquilos, su corazón latiendo demasiado despacio para mi gusto, pero se miraba tranquila. En paz. Tenía muy poco de haberse dormido. Después de detener el procedimiento de los doctores, me coloque a lado de ella y comencé a susurrarle al oído. Le dije que todo estaría bien. Le dije que no se preocupara de nada, que no la volvería a abandonar, que no estaba sola, que nosotros la cuidaríamos, pero sobre todo, que lo sentía muchísimo. Pero nada de lo que dije logro que me reconociera. Sus ojos volteaban en mi dirección, pero en lugar de verme a mí, era como si mirara más allá de donde yo me encontraba. Como si yo fuera un obstáculo invisible entre ella y la ventana que se encontraba directamente atrás de mí.

Fue en ese momento de tranquilidad en el que me tome el tiempo para notar los cambios físicos en Bella desde que había ingresado. Estaba aún más pálida, más delgada, y mucho más frágil. Aunque sabía que mis movimientos no la lastimarían, cada que tenía le movía la mano a una posición más cómoda, o le levantaba la cabeza para acomodar su almohada, sentía como si sus huesos fueran a quebrarse en cualquier momento. Tenía muchísimo miedo porque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cuando miraba el futuro de Bella solo encontraba una oscuridad infinita.

Hace días había tenido una visión sobre la familia y sobre Edward, nos andaban buscando. Aun me sentía un poco culpable por haberlos dejado sin aviso, pero si les decía mis intenciones seguramente no me habrían dejado venir y eso era algo que yo no hubiera permitido. Edward no esta tan perdido como el resto de la familia, el piensa que regrese con Bella a Forks pero no le quiere decir nada a la familia por miedo de que ellos también regresen y que su partida haya sido en vano. Claramente Edward no tiene ni idea por lo que Bella está pasando en estos momentos. Conozco a mi hermano lo suficiente como para poder asegurar de que, si el supiera cuando Bella esta sufriendo, regresaría en menos de lo que puedo parpadear.

Había estado afuera del cuarto de Bella, sin hacer nada más que pensar y ver qué es lo que ocurriría. Cuando dieron las dos de la mañana sabía que era hora de ir a checar como estaba. Sabía que Bella estaba despierta pues sus respiros eran irregulares y yo estaba acostumbrada a que Bella estuviera despierta a esta hora así que toque la puerta. Eso era algo que hacia cada que checaba pero esta vez lo que me sorprendió fue que Bella me contesto que abriese.

-Como estas Bella?-le pregunte. No es como si pudiera hablar de mucho con ella, después de todo ella no recordaba quien era, aunque la pregunta formulada era demasiado estúpida. Como rayos se encontraría en un psiquiátrico?

-Porque me dejaste Alice?-me pregunto en un susurro apenas oíble con la expresión mas adolorida que he visto a lo largo de mi existencia. Tenía la cara roja, los ojos hinchados y rastros de lágrimas recorrían su mejilla. Bella, por las tres semanas que había estado aquí, no había hablado para nada y desde que le dieron los electrochoques termino con el poco movimiento que realizaba. Me había dado cuenta de que aunque ella tuviera todas sus cosas aquí nunca las movía, se había apartado del mundo real. Bella se quedaba atrapada en sus pensamientos, bloqueada. Podía pasarse días enteros sentada, abrazando sus rodillas mientras miraba por la ventana sin ver nada en realidad. Todos en el hospital pensaban que ella estaba en otro mundo, que ella no estaba consiente; mientras que Jasper y yo pensábamos que simplemente ella ya no nos recordaba.

-Te acuerdas de mí?-le pregunte sorprendida, estaba atontada. Todo este tiempo Bella sabía que estaba aquí y aun así no me hablo, ni siquiera reaccionaba! Estaba muy dolida pero decidí dejarlo pasar, Bella tenía sus motivos y esos eran demasiado aceptables, por más que me doliera decirlo o en este caso, pensarlo.

-Debo admitir que al principio no Alice, aunque me resultaban vagamente familiar no podía reconocerlos, fue aproximadamente una semana después cuando puede relacionarlos con Ed- . . . con mi vida, antes de. . . bueno tú sabes. De hecho recordé todo desde que dejaron de darme los electrochoques, recordé a todos y a todo lo que paso.

Hubo un momento de silencio, yo no podía hablar y se notaba que Bella no quería hablar, aun así continuo.

-Puedo creer, inclusive tolerar que. . . _el_ me haya dejado Alice, después de todo el ya no me quería, yo ya había dejado de ser su distracción. Pero tú, Alice? Acaso tú también fingías que te importaba? Que eras mi amiga? Mi _hermana?_

-Por supuesto que no Bella! Edward –note como se encogió al escuchar su nombre- no quería que nos quedáramos en Forks. Yo no quería dejarte! Trate de hacerlo razonar de que no tomara esa elección y sinceramente yo nunca estuve de acuerdo. No me quería ir, pero entre la convicción de Edward y que Jasper me necesitaba me tuve que ir Bella. Pero dentro de todo esto puedo prometerte, es más puedo júrate que mi amistad nunca fue falsa. . . si lo hubiera sido yo no estaría aquí. Me preocupo por ti. Igual que Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie y Ed-dije pero ella me interrumpió.

-No me prometas nada Alice. Las promesas siempre terminan rotas-dijo Bella.

Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de sus palabras de hace unos momentos _después de todo el ya no me quería, yo ya había dejado de ser su distracción._

De que rayos estaba hablando Bella?

Justo cuando le iba a preguntar Bella bostezo.

Creo que mis preguntas podrían esperar unas horas, después de todo una de las cosas que necesitaba Bella para mejorar era dormir.

-Te voy a dejar para que descanses un poco si? Voy a estar cerca por si me necesitas

-Está bien Alice

El resto de la madrugada fue calmada, fui a checar a Bella en los intervalos regulares y ella estaba bien. Al menos hasta eso de las seis de la mañana. Fue a esa hora cuando Bella comenzó a gritar, rápidamente nos tuvo a Jasper y a mí su lado. En alguna parte de mi mente pude registrar que era la primera vez en la que Jasper se acercaba tanto a Bella, y no pude más que enorgullecerme de ello. El, tanto como yo, la vamos a sacar de aquí.

-Bella!-le grite mientras le sacudía ligeramente el hombro-Bella!-repetí.

En este momento me sentía inmensamente vulnerable. No podía hacer nada mientras mi amiga estaba sufriendo.

-Jasper ve a buscar los doctores! Apresúrate!

Trate de hacer que Bella reaccionara pero simplemente seguía sacudiéndose y gritando. Cuando llegaron los doctores Bella dejo de gritar pero seguía sacudiéndose fuertemente. Jasper regreso con una jeringa, inyectándole lo que pude reconocer por mi olfato como morfina. Consecuentemente, los doctores le practicaron exámenes y muestras de sangre pero todo estaba regular.

Nadie sabía que era lo que tenía ella y no sabíamos si se iba a recuperar. Una vez que la morfina había dejado su sistema Bella no despertó. Ni una hora después. Ni dos. Ni cuatro.

"Ya debería de haber despertado" dije, mordiéndome la parte de adentro de mi mejilla papa intentar tranquilizarme. La Dra. Pierce no tuvo otra opción más que declarar Bella en estado de coma. Pude notar que se miraba insegura del pronóstico, pero cuando le pregunte si habíamos hecho algo mal, dijo que habíamos hecho exactamente lo que ella haría.

Aun así, Ashley quería avisarle a Charlie pero Jasper la convenció de que no lo hiciera ya que no valía la pena preocuparlo ahora. Dieron las 10 de la mañana y Jasper y yo nos vimos forzados a abandonar el hospital, pero eso no me detuvo ya que logre escabullirme en su cuarto y me quede ahí hasta las 12 de la madrugada para poder regresar a mi turno. Su situación empeoraba conforme pasaban las horas, su temperatura estaba cambiando demasiado. Llegaban momentos por los que ella estaba ardiendo pero había otros donde estaba casi igual de fría que yo, nadie sabía qué hacer y yo estaba demasiado preocupada por Bella como para dejarla.

Por mucho tiempo estuve pensando en que rayos iba a hacer para que Bella reaccionara pero nada se me vino a la mente. Nada parecía funcionar, cualquier cosa que tratáramos, los doctores o yo, no tenían efecto. Ahora solo había una persona que quizá pudiera ayudar a Bella. Una persona que no me dejaría abajo.

Decidí no perder el tiempo y llamar a Carlisle, seguramente tener noticias de nosotros le serviría para tranquilizar a Esme. Él es la única persona, vampiro o no, que siempre sabía qué hacer.

-Alice?-contesto Carlisle al otro lado de la línea inmediatamente después de que sonó el celular.

-Carlisle, ocupamos que vengan a Seattle ahora-trate de sonar calmada pero aun para mis oídos sonaba demasiado preocupada.

-Que ocurre Alice?

-Vengan al hospital psiquiátrico de Seattle. Pidan hablar con la Dra. Pierce. Ya que hables con ella solicita permiso para acceder al paciente del tercer piso; a ti y a los demás. Te explicare todo cuando lleguen pero por favor apúrense.- le rogué.

-Estaremos ahí en unas horas

-Gracias-dije, sintiendo como un poco de la presión se me quitaba de encima.

Me acerque hacia Bella, sentándome en la silla que se encontraba a lado de la cama y tome su mano en la mía. Por ahora, su temperatura estaba casi normal, pero eso cambiaria en cualquier momento. Aunque quería darle palabras de aliento, mi garganta parecía cerrada. Aun cuando Carlisle pudiera hacer algo por Bella yo sabía que había otra persona que la podría ayudar. Desgraciadamente, esa persona había decidido no acercársele nunca más.

* * *

**Por favor no olviden comentar! Los comentarios con buenas motivaciones (Aparte de que me ayudan a saber si la historia es asquerosamente mala jeje)**

**Todavia estoy buscando una BETA asi que si alguien esta interasad mándenme un mensaje!**

**Xoxo**

**Anna**


	6. Satellite Heart

**Capitulo 6 ya editado, un poco mas corto de lo normal. Faltas de ortografía culpa de Word.**

**Posicion de BETA sigue disponible. (Nadie me quiere :( )**

**Cancion: Satellite Heart – Anya Marina**

* * *

POV Alice

Al cerrar el teléfono Bella comenzó a inquietarse, a delirar. Al principio decía cosas sin sentido, nada era coherente. Algunas palabras se podían distinguir, pero puestas juntas no formaban nada. Jasper trato del calmarla pero él dijo que no podía hacer nada ya que sentía un vacío cuando se enfocaba en ella, al parecer solo Bella estaba a cargo de sus emociones por ahora.

Esto duro horas, palabras sin significado; quizá tendrían algún sentido para ella. Cuando llegaría Carlisle? Bella comenzó a nombrar, primero a Charlie y a Renee, también a nuestros compañeros: Ángela, Ben y a un tal Jake, quizá el llego después de lo que ocurrió. Luego comenzó a nombrarnos a nosotros; comenzó con Rosalíe, lo que a mí y a Jasper nos sorprendió demasiado, seguida por Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett y yo hasta el final. Una sensación incomoda me recorrió pero decidí ignorarla. No era el tiempo de preocuparme por lo que yo sentía.

Espera…

Nunca dijo Edward.

Como si hubiera escuchado lo que pensé Bella grito el nombre de Edward demasiado fuerte, nunca había pensado que un humano pudiera gritar tan fuerte, y comenzó a retorcerse a convulsionarse. Los doctores ya habían venido varias veces pero ninguno de ellos hacia nada. No había nada que hacer, ningún humano podría solucionar esto, y el único que podría solucionarlo no era humano. Eso es lo la llevo a este estado en el primer lugar.

-Edward...regresa...te...necesito...por favor-decía sin parar mientras seguía temblando. Tan siquiera ahora dejo de convulsionarse tanto, ahora solo se movía como si no pudiera descansar bien.

Me partía el corazón ver a Bella así. Sabía que tenía que llamar a Edward pero una parte de mi todavía dudaba que eso fuera lo correcto, por más que Bella gritara.

Si Edward venia iba a tratar de alejarnos de ella, como lo hizo la última vez. Esta vez sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para demostrarle que dejarla no fue lo correcto. Quedarnos aquí junto a ella mientras se recuperaba, porque yo me encargaría de eso, era lo necesario. Podría convencerlo de que dejarla de nuevo seria otro error?

Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana tuve una visión. Carlisle estaría aquí en 10 minutos.

Desde el cuarto de Bella, Jasper y yo podíamos escuchar a los demás cuando se estacionaron. Emmett, Esme y Carlisle se tensaron un poco al atravesar las puertas, el olor de Jasper y el mío inmediatamente reconocibles. Aunque, una parte de mí se preguntaban si la causa de su tensión era el olor de Bella, que –aunque ya no era tan fuerte como antes- era fácil de distinguir entre todo el personal. Rosalie fue la única que no se sorprendió con lo que la rodeaba.

Pude escuchar los pasos de Carlisle acercarse al escritorio que se encontraba en recepción. Antes de hablarle a la recepcionista, escuche a Carlisle preguntar en voz baja:

"A quien estoy buscando, exactamente?"

"Alice y Jasper Brandon. Tercer piso." Contestó Jazz.

-Bienvenidos al Hospital Psiquiátrico de Seattle, puedo ayudarlos en algo? – dijo la recepcionista con falso entusiasmo. De cierta manera la entendía, para un humano, estar despierta a las cuatro de la mañana no podía ser agradable.

-Tengo entendido que aquí se encuentran Alice y Jasper Brandon, existen posibilidades de verlos?

-Oh. En este momento se encuentran en turno monitoreando a una de las pacientes. No se les permite el acceso a su área a familiares o amigos.

-Soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Parte del personal me localizo ayer para asistir con el cuidado de uno de los pacientes a cargo de Alice y Jasper Brandon.

-Oh. No lo sé. Ellos solo tienen una paciente de todas maneras. No tengo ningún reporte de que llegaría Dr. Cullen. No tengo permitido pasar a nadie a los cuartos hasta que llegue mi jefe.

-Jasper no hay manera de que puedas convencer a la recepcionista?-le dije a Jazz, fastidiada con los segundos que se gastaban discutiendo. Segundos que pudieran cambiar la vida de Bella.

-Déjame intentar-dijo él. Después de eso me concentre en escuchar el resto de la conversación.

-Quien lo llamo, exactamente?-pregunto la recepcionista, dirigiéndose de nuevo a Carlisle.

-La Dra. Ashley Pierce-le dije desde arriba consiente de que me escucharía. Mentira o no, la recepcionista no se daría cuenta. Funcionaria, ya lo había visto.

-La Dra. Ashley Pierce-contesto Carlisle manteniendo el tono calmado que lo caracterizaba. A veces olvidaba que él, igual que Jasper, Emmett y Edward, podía lograr un sentimiento similar al hipnotismo con su voz.

-Pase al tercer piso Dr. Cullen, los Brandon deberían de estar ahí. Sin embrago, me temo que los demás tendrán que esperarse un poco.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Carlisle prácticamente corriendo al elevador. Todo a un paso relativamente humano por supuesto.

Escuche el elevador subir hasta nuestro piso. Carlisle no se molestó en avanzar en paso humano una vez que ya no había quien lo mirara. Llego junto a mí apenas y las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

"Tienen idea de lo preocupados que hemos estado estos días después de que se fueron sin-" Carlisle no fue capaz de terminar su oración antes de ser invadido por el olor de Bella. Por un momento note como el enojo lo tomaba, pero Jasper logro eliminarlo.

"Por qué?" pregunto, un poco más calmado. Su pregunta era ambigua. Por qué estábamos aquí? O por qué estaba aquí Bella? Decidí contestar la pregunta más fácil.

"Nos necesita, Carlisle. A todos." Y con eso lo dirigí hacia donde se encontraba Bella. Carlisle, quien a pesar de todo siempre se encontraba calmado antes cualquier situación, se detuvo en cuando miro a Bella.

"Y esto ni siquiera cubre todo lo que ha pasado desde que nos fuimos"

Le explique lo mas detalladamente posible la historia mientras él le realizaba los mismos estudios que le habían practicado hace un momento, ahora en lugar de un cuarto parecía un hospital, Bella estaba atada a un monitor y alrededor de cuatro tubos y dos IV. Aunque ahora las convulsiones iban aumentando de nuevo poco a poco.

-Porque no le has avisado a Edward, Alice?-me pregunto.

No tenía caso mentirle a Carlisle, después de todo él siempre sabía qué hacer.

-Tengo miedo de que nos vuelva a apartar de Bella otra vez. No creo poder ser lo suficientemente convincente como para hacer que él se quede.

-Edward tendrá que entender Alice. Conozco a Edward y, desde el principio, supe que esta decisión no sería conveniente, pero una vez que Edward piensa en hacer algo nada ni nadie lo para. Tú sabes que al principio Edward se fue de nosotros por 10 años, no hubo forma de convencerlo de quedarse. El solo regreso, y aunque no fue la mejor forma Esme y yo sabíamos que Edward tenia que darse cuenta de sus errores antes de poder regresar.

-Espero que eso pase Carlisle, y pronto.

-Avísale que estas en Seattle, como lo hiciste con nosotros.

-Está bien.- y después le pregunte lo que había estado en mi mente desde que la examino "Que tiene? Por que no hemos podido hacer nada para que mejore?

-Ella se encerró en su propia mente. No va a haber nada que podamos hacer. Ella va a salir cuando ella este lista. Lo siento. Voy a ir bajando para que puedan subir los demás, Esme se estaba muriendo de la preocupación y desde que se enteró que Bella estaba involucrada más preocupada se puso, se inquietara aún más si no la dejo subir.

-Adelante.

Uno por uno subieron todos. Esme está destrozada, le dolía ver a Bella así. Pero a quien no? Bella dejo de sacudirse, se quedó inmóvil. La única indicación de que seguía vida era su respiración y el sonido de su corazón.

Me sorprendió cuando Rosalie subió, todos sabíamos que Rosalie no estaba en buenos términos con Bella pero al entrar se podía ver que estaba un poco dolida, al igual que todos.

Decidí salirme del cuarto, lo que sea que Rosalie tenía que decirle lo haría a solas y sin audiencia.

Ese era el momento perfecto para llamarle a Edward, y aunque aún estaba nerviosa sabía que si yo quería que Bella se recuperara tendría que llamarle.

Me dirigí hacia la pared más alejada, cerca del cuarto de Bella, para poder monitorear que todo siguiera bien. Marque el número de Edward y me sorprendí cuando contesto al primer timbre.

-Alice donde has estado? Carlisle y los demás han estado muy preocupados por ustedes, especialmente Esme. Como les pudiste hacer algo as-

Eso me hizo enojar demasiado, y Edward era con el que más me relacionaba, el nunca me hacía enojar. Al menos no enserio.

-"Cállate que tú no estás en condiciones de reprocharme nada. Carlisle y los demás ya saben dónde estamos y están aquí conmigo. Tu nos has tenido en peores condiciones y no solo a nosotros sino también a alguien más si sabes a quien me refiero"-era obvio que sabía. Él siempre supo que Bella iba a quedar destrozada solo que trataba de engañarse a sí mismo, y trato de engañarnos a nosotros.

-Para eso me hablaste Alice?-me pregunto sin emoción del mismo modo en el que Bella me había hablado hace pocas horas antes de que entrara en su trance. Tanto había cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

-No- le respondí fríamente- ocupamos que vengas a Seattle. Sucedió algo y es necesario que estés aquí lo antes posible por-

-Edward regresa por favor-dijo Bella en apenas un suspiro. Pero si yo la escuche era seguro que Edward también, aunque estuviéramos hablando por teléfono.

No me dio tiempo de explicarle más ya que en cuanto Bella termino la frase el colgó.

* * *

**Este capitulo no fue igual de largo que los otros, lo se. Pero me di cuenta de que no eran necesarias muchas palabras para llevar el mensaje. Que opinan? Que piensa Edward ahora que ya sabe con seguiridad en donde estan Alice y Jasper?**

**Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima :)**

**Xoxo  
Anna**


	7. Nothing

**Capitulo 7: Editado**

**Cancion: Nothing - The Script**

POV Edward

El tiempo pasaba agonizantemente lento. Ahora no solo me perseguia la culpa de haber dejado a Bella, sino tambien la separacion de mi familia, Alice y Jasper se habian ido de Denali hace ya mas de dos semanas y todo habia sido por mi culpa. Yo era la causa por la cual Carlisle y Esme miraban poco a poco su familia separarse; primero fue Bella, todos ya la habian adoptado como parte de la familia y la habian querido como tal, con excepcion de Rosalie. Yo habia causado la primer ruptura en la familia, pero todo era por su bien, por el bien de mi Bella.

Ya habia visto a Carlisle y a Esme sufrir por una separacion, la mia, hace un poco menos de 100 años. Mo rebeldia, si es que se le puede llamar asi, llego a su limite y me marche; claro que regrese, despues de 10 años y aunque me recibieron con los brazos abiertos y trataban de no pensar mucho en ello, yo estaba consiente de que habian sufrido y de hecho me habia propuesto no volver a hacerlos sufrir de esa manera. Al parecer Bella no era la unica a la que le habia roto mis promesas, por mas que me doliera aceptarlo.

Alice y Jasper se fueron sin darles explicaciones, ni a ellos ni a nadie, aunque ellos no me preocupaban tanto. Yo sabia que Jasper nunca permitiria que nada le pasara a Alice, ella estaria segura pero eso no haria que Esme dejara de extrañarlos o de preocuparse.

De pronto mi celular vibro, lo habia tenido en vibrador desde hace tiempo no tenia caso ponerle timbre lo escucharia perfectamente igual. No dude un segundo en contestarlo en cuanto vi fugazmente la pantalla, era Alice.

-Alice donde has estado? Carlisle y los demas han estado muy preocupados por ustedes especialmente Esme como les pudiste hacer algo as- comence pero ella me interrumpio.  
-Callate que tu no estas en condiciones de reprocharme nada. Carlisle y los demas ya saben donde estamos y estan aqui conmigo. Tu nos has tenido en peores condiciones y no solo a nosotros sino tambien a alguien mas si sabes a quien me refiero-me dijo en un tono bastante molesta, eso era raro. Alice nunca se enojaba conmigo enserio, solo jugando pero esta vez podia escuchar su enojo.

Yo sabia perfectamente a quien se estaba refieriendo Alice. La unica persona que ocupaba mis pensamientos o que de alguna forma estaba relacionada con ellos. Siempre estaria ahí, nunca la olvidaria. Eso era todo lo que tendria de ella, memorias. Ya nunca mas podria estar cerca de ella y eso formaba un dolor indiscriptible en mi pecho.

-Para eso me hablaste Alice?-le respondi sin emocion. Despues de todo seguia en el mismo estado sin emocion en el que me he pasado los 12 ultimos meses.

-No-me respondio friamente-ocupamos que vengas a Seattle. Sucedio algo y es necesario que estes aqui lo antes posible porq- paro de hablar, estuve a punto de preguntarle porque pero fue ahí cuando la escuche.

-Edward regresa por favor-dijo Bella en apenas un suspiro. Apenas y logre escuchar su voz, una parte de mi registraba cuanto la habia extrañado mientras la otra parte procesaba lo que Bella acababa de decir.

Ella queria que yo regresara, pero despues de todo como ella me querria de regreso. Aun mas importante, que rayos hacia Alice cerca de Bella?

Toda la confusion que habia tenido hasta el momento poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en furia.

Que no la habia dicho a Alice que se mantuviera alejada de Bella? A todos les habia quedado claro que debiamos dejarla por su bien, como se atreve Alice a ponerla en peligro despues de todo lo que hemos pasado. Aparte de todo no solo Alice estaba ahí, sino tambien Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme y Carlisle.

Que pasaria si Bella se volviera a cotar, o a caerse?

Nunca culpe a Jasper por lo que paso, siempre supe que fue mi culpa. Yo no reaccione a tiempo, fui yo quien en un intento por protegerla la arroje demasiado fuerte lejos de Jasper. Fui yo quien no la escucho una y otra vez cuando ella habia dicho que no queria fiesta.

Despues de pensar un poco y de que mi humor fue mejorando pregresivamente pude registrar lo que Alice habia dicho y en lo que yo les habia prohibido. Yo les prohibi que se acercaran a Forks, pero Alice habia dicho que estaban en Seattle. Que hacia Bella en Seattle?

Despues de todo quiza Alice y Jasper la encontraron por coincidencia, pero si ese fuese el caso para que me ocuparian a mi alla?

Por mas que lo intente no puedo negar que la idea de ver a Bella de nuevo resultaba tentadora ya que varias veces ya habia contemplado en hacerlo pero siempre habia motivos por los cuales me detenia. Pero en este caso era diferente, ella me lo habia pedido, quiza no estaba conciente ya que su voz sonaba demasiado suave pero aun asi ella lo dijo. Me imagino que quiza ella estaba dormida y una vez que ese pensamiento llego a mi cabeza la idea de verla dormida o de tan siquiera verla me dio el valor de moverme de donde sea que estaba y dirigirme al aeropuerto.

Justo a tiempo llegue al aeropuerto ya que en 5 minutos empezaria a abordar un avion de Rio de Janeiro a Seattle, este vuelo sin duda seria incomodo para algunos humanos por la distancia pero para mi era incomodo porque no habia cazado en varios meses, no habia nada que hiciese que yo me moviera, pero ahora si.

Despues de mas de 14 horas que me parecieron eternas, y un poco dolorosas, llegue al aeropuerto de Seattle. Habria salido corriendo de ahí pero tenia que mantener la farza humana y tuve que tomar un taxi. Mientras esperaba de nuevo sono mi telefono.

-Que pasa Alice?-conteste sin haber checado tan siquiera el nombre, yo sabia que era mi hermana.

-Apurate-me dijo entre sollozos. Eso me preocupo.

-Ahora me vas a contar lo que sucede Alice?-le pregunte asustado, al parecer todo el enojo que habia sentido por ella habia sentido por mi se habia desvanecido. Seria acaso que Bella . . . No.

Ella no lo hubiera permitido. Alice no hubiera dejado que Bella muriera.

-Tienes que venir al hospital psiquiatrico-y sin mas esta vez fue ella la que colgo. Me dirigi a una esquina lo suficientemente apartada de los demas y me heche a correr como nunca antes lo habia hecho, al diablo con tratar de parecer humano.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca comence a escuchar pensamientos sin sentido, ninguno resultaba familiar. No habia estado respirando desde el avion y ahora no era el momento como para empezar. Poco a poco mas pensamientos fueron abarcando mi cabeza pero no podia prestarles atencion. Mi mente ya estaba fija en un objetivo, en mi razon de existencia. Algunos de esos pensamientos resultaban familiares, pero yo continue corriendo.

-Edward entra por la puerta de atras sin que nadie te vea y sube al tercer piso- pensó bastante fuerte Alice.

Hice lo que mi hermana me dijo y en menos de un minuto estaba en el tercer piso. Esos pensamientos conocidos que había escuchado mientras corria eran de mi familia, estaban preocupados incluyendo a Rosalie. A la que no miraba era a Bella. Decidi comenzar a respirar en ese momento.

Mala idea.

El olor de Bella estaba por todo el piso y me impacto aun mas fuerte debido a no haber casado en meses.

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper estaban en la pequeña sala de espera afuera del cuarto donde estaba Alice y desgraciadamente Bella.

En un paso demasiado lento, incluso para un humano me acerque a la puerta y la abri. En ese mismo momento quería que me tragara la tierra.

Alice estaba sentada en un pequeño sillón colocado a lado de una cama.

Ahí estaba Bella conectada a cuanta maquina y cable se pudiera ocurrir. No ocupaba preguntar que es lo que había ocurrido, Alice ya me estaba informando con lujo de detalle lo que habia ocurrido desde antes de que ella llegara.

Bella había estado en un sufrimiento aun mas profundo que el mio el dia en que yo la deje. Ella nunca se recupero, como yo pensé que lo haría. Charlie la hospitalizo, aunque eso le doliera tanto a el como a ella, le practicaron electrochoques y hace unos días había entrado en coma.

Todo había sucedido por mi culpa.

Porque no me había ido ese dia que ella llego a Forks? Esa había sido una elección. Porque no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla cuando aun no había establecido nada con ella?

No podría engañar a nadie, antes de que yo pudiera aceptarlo, antes de siquiera darme cuenta yo ya me había enamorado de Bella. Desde el primer dia. La única diferencia de haberme marchado el primer dia hubiera sido que ella no hubiera tenido que enfrentarse a un mundo de monstruos, pudo haber tenido una vida normal y ser feliz. Ella ahora estaba destrozada y todo fue por mi culpa.

Aun no podía creer que mis acciones llegaran tan lejos. Lo que se supone que tenia que protegerla termino destrozándola.

Cuando me fui, tan siquiera estaba seguro de que ella me amaba y una parte de mi espera que aunque todo esto haya pasado que ella todavía me ame; pero ella cree en la mentira, ella piensa que yo nunca la ame y por esa maldita mentira ahora Bella estaba en coma sin saber si algún dia se recuperaría o no.

Alice se salió del cuarto y no me di cuenta hasta que solo quedaba el latido del corazón de Bella en el cuarto. Me sente en la silla que había ocupado previamente mi hermana y hesitando al principio tome la mano de Bella entre la mia.

Fue ahí cuando pude observarla con detalle. Aun seguía siendo hermosa para mis ojos pero había diferencias. Se notaba desde lejos que había perdido bastante peso, su piel estaba de un color mas palido del que yo recordaba, su pelo estaba sin el brillo hermoso que lo caracterizaba y mucho mas delgado. Tenia manchas oscuras, parecidas a moretes, debajo de sus ojos.

Tener la mano de Bella entre la mia me hizo sentir completo, una sensación que no había tenido en mucho tiempo; de hecho, no había presentado emoción desde que deje a Bella. Pude notar como la cara de Bella, respondiendo a mi contacto, se elevo en una leve sonrisa. Quiza, después de todo, ella todavía me quería una fracción de lo que yo a ella.

-Te amo Bella y aunque no parezca nunca lo dudes o lo olvides-le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mano.

No me importa cuanto tiempo tendría que quedarme ahí ni a quien tuviera que pelear, me quedaría con Bella hasta que ella abriera sus ojos y se recuperara.

* * *

**Casi me salto este capitulo al editar la historia! No puedo creer que iba a saltarme un EPOV  
Comenten!  
xoxo  
Anna**


	8. Dont You Remember

**Capitulo 7: Ya editado. (Esto de editar es cansado … Alguien me quiere ayudar?)**

**Cancion: Don't You Remember? - ADELE**

POV Bella

Estaba perdida en un cuarto obscuro, no había nadie ni nada. Solo estaba esta oscuridad que me oprimía y me asfixiaba. Estaba asustada y quería escapar. Quería salir de aquí, pero dudaba que hubiera una salida. La oscuridad me lastimaba, me llevaba a un estado donde sentía que mi corazón estaba siendo roto a la mitad. Me sentía sola, quería regresar a Phoenix, con Reneé, cuando nada me lastimaba tanto. No sé en donde estoy y sinceramente no me importa. Una parte de mí se aventuraba a preguntarse en donde podría estar para que todo estuviese así de negro y que me lastimaran tanto.

No recordaba porque, y quizá así estuviera mejor, pero el agonizante dolor en mi corazón lo había producido alguien hermoso, alguien surreal y perfecto; alguien que claramente era demasiado para mí. Quizá esto debería de ser una señal del universo de que no debería de ir a Forks. Mejor debería de quedarme en Phoenix sola o irme con Reneé a Jacksonville. Quizá yendo a Forks el dolor que ahora sentía se intensificaría. Pero por qué?

Lo último que podía recordar era como Reneé me rogaba que considerara mi idea de nuevo pero yo ya estaba decidida. Dejaría el sol, el calor tan acogedor, las montañas, los pocos amigos que tenía, a mi especial madre y a su nuevo esposo para que ellos fueran felices. Era lo que se merecían, su felicidad estaba por delante de la mía, y la única manera de que Reneé fuera feliz es si ella acompañaba a Phil, para poder darle todo su apoyo. Yo estaría bien con Charlie, aunque sabía que podría estar mejor. Siempre sabría que Reneé iba a estar bien y yo no perdería nada con irme a Forks, quizá solo parte de la felicidad que tenía y a mi madre, que por mucho tiempo ha sido inseparable de mí.

Reneé me decía una y otra vez que ella podía arreglárselas para estar con los dos, pero yo sabía que ella no podría. Por eso tomaba un vuelo de Phoenix a Forks; un vuelo de mi cielo personal a mi lugar menos favorito.

No sé en qué quedo nuestra platica, no recordaba nada. Por más que intentaba recordar el avión aterrizando en Forks y a Charlie recibiéndome en su patrulla no podía. Era solo mi imaginación lo que ocurría. Todo se volvía negro después de haber visto a Reneé despedirse una vez que cruce el área de seguridad del aeropuerto.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido en esta penumbra, pudieron ser minutos, días horas, inclusive años pero para mí todo daba lo mismo. Yo quería e iba a salir de ahí pero por más que intentara moverme no podía. No sentía mis brazos, ni mis pies ni mis manos. De hecho ni siquiera podía verlas.

Por algún extraño motivo después de unos momentos comencé a sentirme más tranquila. A lo lejos podía escuchar murmullos, eran personas que en mi vida había escuchado pero sonaban tan familiares. Y tan tristes.

Podía distinguir disculpas e incluso creo que escuche sollozos pero todo estaba demasiado lejos, aparte que el dolor seguía ahí.

Pero todo eso desapareció de pronto. De la nada. No solo me tranquilice sino que el dolor se fue.

Poco a poco lograba sentir mis manos y pies, poco a poco podía sentir como esa oscuridad se alejaba de mí y regresaba todo a la normalidad.

Algo de lo que no me había percatado se hizo notar. Algo extremadamente frio y duro apretaba mi mano y, aunque el gesto era reconfortante, no tenía idea de quién o que pudiera ser y estaba demasiado curiosa. Y, sin poder controlar mi reacción, tome una bocanada de aire como si hubiera estado demasiado tiempo bajo el agua.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, dándoles tiempo a que se acostumbraran de nuevo a la luz, pero en lugar de estar en el aeropuerto de Phoenix con Reneé a mí lado estaba recostado en una camilla, conectada a varios cables y con una persona sujetando mi mano.

Una persona increíblemente hermosa.

Tenía el cabello color bronce, todo despeinado y apuntando en diferentes direcciones pero aun así hermoso. Tenía una mandíbula perfectamente angular, como si la hubiera tallado específicamente; y sus ojos eran de un negro demasiado intenso pero me daban la sensación de sentirme segura. Si es que era posible que me sintiera segura a lado de un extraño. _Bella te estas volviendo loca e irracional_ me decía una voz en mi cabeza (quizá prueba de que en verdad estaba loca) _no sabes ni siquiera su nombre, y es la primer a vez que lo has visto. No puedes sentirte así a lado de un extraño._

Aunque quizá él no era un extraño, trate de responderle a la vocecilla. Mas allá, en una parte de mi mente que claramente se encontraba bloqueada de mi memoria inmediata, había recuerdos que luchaban por salir. Pero no podían, estaban bloqueados por una pared invisible; quizá la misma pared que me mantuvo en la oscuridad por tanto tiempo. Aun cuando la parte racional de mi cerebro podría apostar que nunca en mi vida lo había visto, sus facciones resultaban demasiado familiares y me daban un sentimiento de tranquilidad un poco difícil de ignorar. Sabía que estaba mirándolo directamente, pero por más que trataba de desviar la mirada, simplemente no podía. Físicamente, estaba exhausta, como si hubiera pasado días sin dormir o comer o moverme. Sentimentalmente me encontraba cansada, confundida y perdida. Y en algún lugar entre esas dos categorías, podía sentir como mi corazón se encontraba encarcelado en mi pecho. Como si estuviera en una caja demasiado pequeña para su tamaño, haciendo que cada latido se convirtiera en un movimiento doloroso.

Su cara perfecta formaba signos que solo podían identificarse como de preocupación. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, observándome con una intensidad tan fuerte que pareciera como si tratara de ver mi alma. O descifrar mis pensamientos. No pude evitar notar que, a pesar de su perfección, tenía ojeras por debajo de sus ojos, como si no hubiera dormido en años.

-Cómo te sientes?-me pregunto el extraño en la voz más aterciopelada y hermosa que había escuchado. Su voz me hacía querer recordar algo, pero no sé qué era. Mientras el sonido parecía nuevo para mis oídos, mi corazón opinaba lo contrario.

-Bella?-me volvió a hablar, logrando capturar mi atención por completo. Como sabía este extraño que me llamaba Bella? Me hubiera sorprendido menos si me hubiera llamado Isabella; Bella era el nombre que usaban personas que me conocían, que sabían que odiaba mi nombre completo. Su voz estaba creando un dolor de cabeza y pude registrar que también creaba uno en mi corazón. Me resultaba familiar pero no podía sacar ninguna memoria que tuviera sentido. Algo dentro de mí me decía que él era importante, pero no podía recordar. Había algo en mi cerebro, no sé si era una memoria o un sueño, que me decía que tuviera cuidado. Imágenes pasaron frente a mis ojos rápidamente, pero todo fue demasiado borroso para enfocarme en algo. Recordando que aún tenía que responder, aclare mi garganta.

-B. . . bien-logre responderle después de un momento. Mi garganta me dolía demasiado, como si hubiera estado gritando; estaba demasiado seca. Mi voz sonaba quebrada, como si fuera la manera de confirmar que en efecto había estado gritando. Que paso? En dónde estoy? Quien es _el?_

El extraño se movió por un segundo, las imágenes de nuevo sucediendo en un borrón. En cuando termine de parpadear él ya estaba frente a mí con un vaso de agua. Su cercanía me hizo retrocederme un poco en mis cobijas. Como lo había servido tan rápido?

_Debí haberme pegado MUY fuerte en la cabeza. Seguramente tropezándome bajando las escaleras en el aeropuerto, o resbalándome en la nieve del estacionamiento._

Después de haberme tomado el agua que él me había ofrecido el silencio se estaba volviendo incómodo. Quiera hacerle preguntas pero, como empezar? No sabía si él era el indicado para contestarlas.

-Bella, di algo por favor" Sus ojos parecían rogarme, como si su existencia dependiera de lo que yo dijera.

"Que me paso?" pregunte. El parecía incómodo con la pregunta, así que antes de que me respondiera decidí cambiarla por algo que, me imagino, sería más fácil de contestar. "Quién eres? Por qué estás aquí?"

Su cara primero reflejo sorpresa por una milésima de segundo. Si no le hubiera estado poniendo atención, no lo hubiera notado. Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando de manera involuntaria, como si supiera que tenía que ponerle atención a cada movimiento que el realizaba. Y al parecer, mi cuerpo también estaba acostumbrado a su rapidez. Mi mente, no tanto. Pero inmediatamente despues de la sorpresa, la expresión de dolor se apodero de su rostro. Mi mano inmediatamente se movio en dirección a su rostro. Afortunadamente, logre detenerla antes de que alcanzara su objetivo.

_Enfócate, Bella._

Acaso él era tan importante en mi vida que le afectaba que no me acordara de él? Pero si él fue tan importante, porque no me acordaría?

-No te acuerdas de mí?-pregunto con su adolorida (y aun así perfecta) voz.

Me limite a negar con mi cabeza. No confiaba en mi voz. Verlo tan triste solo me hacía querer abrazarlo y poder decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero no podía, no lo conocía; eso estaría mal de mi parte. Por qué me dolía ver a un extraño sufrir? Digo, no es que fuera una persona inhumana y fría, que no le importara el sufrimiento de los demás, pero con él era diferente. Con él, era como si su dolor estuviera conectado con el mío.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, haciendo que apareciera una personita. Ella se parecía a el extraño sentado a mi lado, sus facciones eran perfectas pero su pelo era corto y negro (aunque como el de él, apuntaba en todas direcciones) y sus ojos eran de un color miel aunque conforme se acercaban a su pupila se tornaban negros. Me pregunto si eran familiares.

-Bella!-dijo ella con una sonrisa, parpadee una sola vez y ya estaba a lado de mi cama- me alegro tanto de que por fin hayas despertado! Se me hace imposible que después de haber estado tan mal ahora estas como si nada-dijo de un solo respiro mientras me abrazaba.-Los demás también están aquí Bella. Están en la sala.

-Los demás?-pregunte sorprendida.

-Si Bella. Incluso Charlie y Jacob están aquí junto con Ángela.

-Umm. De quien estás hablando?.-le dije.

Charlie era mi padre y era obvio que me acordaría de él. Jacob, si no recordaba mal, era el niño de la reserva india cerca de Forks con el que jugaba en mis pocas visitas de pequeña, pero Ángela? En mi vida habría conocido a una Ángela.

-Que es lo último que recuerdas, Bella?-me pregunto ella, sus facciones tornándose serias. El extraño se levantó de la silla y camino hacia la ventana. Logre observar como los músculos en sus brazos se tensaban, como si estuviera molesto y quisiera desquitarse con lo primero que se le pusiera enfrente.

-Lo último que recuerdo es haber estado en Phoenix con Reneé a punto de tomar un vuelo hacia Forks y después de eso todo se volvió negro." Le conteste con sinceridad.

-Bella, no te acuerdas de mí?-dijo ella con un tono de voz aparentemente triste, parecía que quería llorar. Y por más que quisiera acordarme, no podía. Y aunque no era  
el mismo tipo de dolor que sentía con el otro muchacho, también me sentía mal por ella.

-Lo siento-repetí. En verdad sentía que ella estuviera dolida por mi culpa.

-No te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos-dijo ella, sus facciones tomando forma de decisión. Dentro de todo esto el no había dicho nada.

-Donde esta Renee?-pregunte

-Ella y Phil están en Jacksonville, Florida. Recuerda que ahí Phil ha estado entrenando por un tiempo.-me respondió ella. Asentí con la cabeza, de eso si me acordaba perfectamente ya que habían pasado solo unos días desde que vi a Renee.

-Quienes están en el hospital?-pregunte. Después de todo ella había mencionado algo de visitantes.

-Charlie, Jacob, Ángela, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper. Él es Edward y yo soy Alice-me dijo ella.

Esos nombres me sonaban tan familiares, pero a la vez tan distantes. Eran de ese tipo de nombres que eran típicos durante las primeras etapas del siglo veinte. Se sentía como si hubiera bloqueado los nombres a propósito, por más importantes que fueran.

El duendecillo, ósea Alice, había dicho que me ayudaría a recordar todo lo que había ocurrido y por alguna razón olvidado, por más raro que parezca.

Era evidente que lo que sea que Alice tenía que decirme, aclararía el hecho de porque Edward no se iba de mi lado.

**Es tan raro tener que leer lo que escribí hace años y corregirlo. Especialmente porque no sé si estoy haciendo buen trabajo .-.**

**Los capítulos se van a ir acortando un poco, ya que la historia está desarrollándose con más fluidez y no ocupo explicar tanto como al principio.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Xoxo  
Anna**


	9. Bring Me To Life

**Con la noticia que hace mucho tiempo ya tenia los capitulos editados hasta el 16 ...  
Bueno, asi que solo me queda agregar la cancion  
Cancion: Bring Me to Life - Evanescence**

* * *

POV Bella

Los Cullens se tomaron la molestia de visitarme uno por uno cuando Edward y Alice dejaron la habitacion por un momento. La primera en entrar fue Esme, o al menos asi se presento ella.

No la recordaba, como a Alice o a Edward, pero ella se me figuraria que podria ser mi segunda madre. Era tan cariñosa conmigo, se preocupaba por mi; o al menos eso es lo que yo pensaba. Despues de eso entraron Carlisle y Jasper.

Carlisle si me resultaba familiar, yo sabia que el era el doctor de Forks aunque no tenia idea quien me habia dicho, Charlie quiza . . .

Jasper fue algo totalmente distinto. No se acerco a mi durante todo el momento pero de una forma u otra me hacia sentir relajada, calmada . . . en paz; aunque una parte de mi parecia notar un sentimiento extraño, como si el quisiera que lo perdonara, pero yo no sabia que es lo que tenia que perdonar.

Rosalie fue quiza aun mas distante conmigo, solo paso un momento a mi cuarto . . . quiza la habian obligado. Me hizo las preguntas basicas pero podia notar que a ella le importaba muy poco, si es que nada, mi respuesta. Quiza ella y yo no nos llevabamos bien cuando la conoci, si es que la conocia.

Emmett, el era completamente diferente. Cuando traspaso mi puerta al principio me sentia intimidada pero cuando se acerco y me dio un abrazo que me saco todo el aire, el miedo se desvanecio. El era en muchas maneras el hermano que nuca tuve, podia sentirlo. Para cuando Emmett se marcho de mi cuarto, prometiendo volver pronto, todavia me dolia un poco el estomago de tanto reirme.

Charlie paso unos momentos despues, al entrar tenia plasmada en sus facciones disgusto; eso no se le quito durante todo el rato que se mantuvo conmigo. El nunca habia sido alguien de muchas palabras pero hoy se encontraba extrañamente distante. Parecia incomodo y si hubiera pasado mas tiempo con el, vamos a decir dos años, podria jurar que parecia apenado, como si hubiera hecho algo de lo que no se sentia orgulloso, la verdad queria llegar a conocerlo mejor ya que pasaria con el un tiempo en Forks. Se fue a los pocos minutos de haber entrado.

En cuanto Jacob entro se podia sentir el cambio en la atmosfera. Siempre habia sido tan alto? Tenia años que no miraba a ese tipo pero aun asi seguia sintiendo que el seria mi mejor amigo. El me platico por horas, nunca dejando el sentimiento de estar incomodo. El me conto sobre como se encontraban todos en La Push que, curiosamente, yo si recordaba aunque vagamente, tambien me conto sobre Rachel y Rebecca. Según el cuando me dieran de alta me llevaria a La Push para saludar a todos.

Estar rodeada de todas esas personas me hacia sentir extrañamente mejor, quiza Forks no seria una mala idea despues de todo. Todos los que habian venido, por mas distantes o distraidos que se mostraran, claramente se preocupaban por mi. Eso me hacia sentir inusualmente feliz, aunque una parte de mi se preguntaba porque ni Alice ni Edward no habian regresado.

Me mantuve despierta por bastante tiempo, leyendo uno de los clasicos que habia en la mesita de noche o jugando con mis dedos pero nunca regresaron.

Durante tanto esperar perdi la nocion del tiempo.

Habia dejado de estar en ese cuarto de hospital que ya me tenia harta para llegar aquí. El lugar era hermoso. Era perfecto. Era una explanada frente a mi, cubierta d flores de diferentes colores y tamaños adquiriendo un brillo especial frente a la luz del sol; estaba rodeada de arboles, algunos eran pinos y otros no podria nombrarlos pero el lugar era espectacular. Sin duda, este era un lugar que no habia visitado jamas. Este era un prado. _Nuestro prado_, pensaba una voz dentro de mi pero no le preste atencion. Aparte quien compartiria este lugar conmigo? Nunca habia estado en este prado, sin embargo, la vision que tenia enfrente parecia tan real que me hacia dudar. Mas que un sueño, parecia una memoria.

Debido a la hermosura del lugar no me habia percatado de que alguien estaba conmigo. Quien quiera que fuera, -no podia verle el rostro- me hacia sentir completa, feliz. Yo estaba consiente de que si esa persona permanecia a mi lado nunca nada malo me pasaria, y no me molestaba seguir eternamente junto a el.

Aunque su cara permanecia un misterio si lograba ver sus manos. Algo inusual de ellas es que parecian tener incrustados pequeños diamantes. Esa era toda una vista. Y aunque eso deberia de resultar aterrador, por ser tan inusual, yo no estaba asustada, al contrario, solo podia admirar lo que tenia frente a mi. El hecho de no poder mirar su cara era una pena pero al estar alado de el simplemente no me importaba nada, el mundo podria arder en llamas por lo mucho que me hubiera importado.

De pronto, toda la perfeccion por la cual habia sido rodeada hace poco se desvanecio dejando solo un bosque a oscuras en su lugar.

No solo el lugar habia cambiado, sino tambien los sentimientos. Cuando antes habia estado tan feliz, ahora solo me sentia aterrada e infinitamente dolida. De nuevo no estaba sola, pero no podia identificar a mi acompañante.

Se podian distinguir murmullos a lo lejos. Segui caminando por el bosque, los murmullos se ibanaclarando poco a poco. Finalmente llegue a donde ya no continuaba el camino que habia estado siguiendo, ahora estaba frente a una casa que solo podria ser la de Charlie. Fue ahí cuando fui capaz de distinguir los murmullos. Era la voz mas hermosa que jamas habia escuchado, aunque de alguna manera yo sabia que esa no era la primera vez.

-_Bella, nos vamos. . ._

-_No hagas nada desesperado o estupido . . . _

_-. . . sera como si nunca hubiera existido. . . _

_-. . . Bella no quiero que me acompañes. . . _

_-. . . no me convienes. . . _

Esa voz, que recordaba habia sido comfortante, ahora decia unas palabras que cortaban mi pecho y desgarraban mi corazon en mil pedazos. Todo lo que habia esperado tener, aunque no recordara exactamente, se habia perdido. Todo un futuro, toda una vida. Desvanecido.

No me quede en ese lugar. Corri y corri con todas mis fuerzas, buscando algo, o a alguien. Quiza a el. El responsable de mi dolor.

-Bella . . . –decia una voz lejana a mi. Era hermosa, pero de ninguna manera era la misma de hace unos momentos.

-Bella . . .

-Bella!-grito Alice.

-Bella? Te encuetras bien? Que sucedió?

Un sueño. Todo habia sido un sueño.

-Na . . . nada-le conteste con la voz quebrada.

-Oh! Bella no llores-trato de calmarme Alice, despues me abrazo.

A decir verdad, no habia estado consiente de estar llorando, pero las lagrimas traicioneras aparecian por millonesima vez en mi rostro.

-No te preocupes Bella fue solo un sueño.-trato de consolarme Alice.

-Yo . . . yo lo se. Es solo que los sentimientos, los lugares eran demasiado reales. En lugar de sueños parecian memorias-le explique.

-Quieres contarme?-me pregunto.

Y aunque estaba en perfecta posicion para negarme, no queria. Sentia que todo esto se lo tendria que contar a alguien. Alice parecia estar mas que dispuesta a escuchar.

-Es . . . esque . . .yo-comence.

* * *

**Hasta el proximo dia! :)  
Anna**


	10. Breakeven (Falling to Pieces)

**Sigo familiarizandome con mi propia historia... gracias por su paciencia (Quien diria que tomar un descanso de 2 años me afectaria?)**

**Cancion: Breakeven (Falling to Pieces) - The Script**

* * *

POV Edward

_Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella._

Ella es lo único en lo que ha podido permanecer en mi mente desde que tome el avión a Seattle hace ya varias horas. Después de tanto tiempo volver a verla fue tan sorprendente, tan inesperado, en ese mismo instante sentí como mi corazón regresaba a estar en su lugar, aunque siempre pertenecería a ella.

Verla en coma hacia que una ola de arrepentimiento y culpa me invadiera. Si no fuera por mi Bella no estuviera aquí y nunca hubiera sufrido todo lo que paso. Nunca me perdonaría por no haberla dejado cuando tuve la oportunidad, si hubiera dejado todo el egoísmo a un lado y poner su felicidad primero ella hubiera podido evitar todo esto.

No me mal entiendan, nunca me arrepentiré de elegir a Bella sobre todo, de la única cosa de la que me arrepiento es de haber sido tan egoísta como para reclamarla mía y dejar que mi propia felicidad fuera primero, también me arrepiento de haberla dejado por su propia seguridad, pues claramente eso no sirvió de nada. Al contrario, solo nos perjudico a ambos.

La inmortalidad tiene sus ventajas, nadie puede lastimarte. Al menos no físicamente. La única persona que podía lastimarme era Bella, ella tenía tanto poder sobre mí que yo haría lo que ella me pidiera sin pensarlos dos veces.

La imagen frente a mi podía ser reemplazada por imágenes de ella durmiendo, solo que en lugar de mirarse en paz como normalmente lo hacía estaba agitada. Eso me hacia recordar una de las primeras noches en las que entre en su cuarto, las cobijas hechas un lio entre sus piernas. Ella estaba preocupada por Renee, también menciono mi nombre esa vez. Entre mi egoísmo y ella inconscientemente pidiéndome que me quedara no pude hacer otra cosa más que seguir con ella.

Aparte de estar agitada ahora también se miraba enferma, debajo de sus ojos esos parches que quisiera con todo mi ser poder borrar, también quisiera regresar el brillo a su pelo y a sus ojos; pero por mas inmortal que fuera no hacia milagros.

Al contrario, mi existencia solo perjudicaba a quien estuviera cerca, incluso aunque la amara.

Alguna vez cruza por mi cabeza la idea de que si hubiera muerto hace tantos años el destino quizá no nos hubiera puesto en el mismo camino a Bella y a mí.

Mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando al despertar, _mi _Bella no recordaba primer reacción fue dolor, ¿que mas pude haber sentido? ¿Después de tantas horas juntos, tantas memorias, tantas palabras, tantas caricias, como pudo olvidarse de mi?

Después de haberle dicho miles de veces que la amaba y de jurarle que eso nunca cambiaria, ¿como olvidarme? _De la misma manera que pudo creerte ese día en el bosque. _Penso un rincón de mi cerebro.

Quizá ya le había hecho demasiado daño. . . quiza su instincto de supervivencia la bloqueo de todos sus recuerdos, de todas sus memorias, simplemente porque yo le había causado mucho daño. No me importaria cuanto tiempo tendria que esperar, haria lo que fuera porque Bella recordara todo y que me perdonara. Si ella me lo permitía. Después de que ella termino de hablar con Alice o más bien Alice con Bella yo me tenía que salir un momento mientras los demas de mi familia, junto con Charlie y Jacob pasaban a su cuarto.

Aproveche ese tiempo para cazar, ya que como el viaje habia sido imprevisto no me habia dado tiempo de nada. No caze nada fuera de lo comun, unos cuantos venados fueron suficientes, no podia permanecer lejos de Bella por mucho tiempo, al menos no más tiempo del necesario. Nunca debí intentarlo.

Yo ni siquiera debería de estar aqui, yo debi de haber muerto hace mucho tiempo, si yo no estuviera aqui, su existencia seria mucho mas feliz que como es ahora.

No me arrepiento que Carlisle me haya convertido pero, ¿mi existencia vale la pena si lo que soy puede destruir a la persona que amo, a Bella?

Alice habia entrado al cuarto de Bella ya que seguia siendo su "enfermera" y salio diez minutos despues de darle un sedante para que descansara.

-_Edward- _penso mi hermana-_ no se supone que deberias entrar pero. . . yo no le dire a nadie asi que entra al cuarto de Bella y quedate con ella un rato. . . se que quieres_

Y Alice no podía estar más en lo cierto, por algo adoraba a esa pequeña duendecilla. Lo unico que haria de ahora en adelante seria tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido, aunque ella estuviera dormida y no me recordara.

Al entrar a su cuarto, mi corazon casi comienza a latir, no podia estar mas feliz, habia regresado con la persona que mas amaba, con la unica persona que amare por toda mi larga existencia.

No pude contenerme asi que me acerque a ella. Su sangre seguia siendo mi cantante, pero el hecho de pensar que la pude haber perdido quemo cualquier otro deseo.

Me acerque un poco mas a ella y le di un beso en la frente. Despues de eso se dibujo una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Me quede sentado a lado de su cama por lo que pudieron ser minutos o bien pudieron ser horas, no importaba, meditaba su cancion de cuna una y otra vez mientras ella seguía dormida.

De vez en cuando no me podía contener y pasaba mis dedos por su mejilla, tan delicadamente, que quizá ella no lo sentía. Pero no quería despertarla, después de todo ella necesitaba descansar.

_-Aunque ella no lo sabe, todavia te ama- _dijo una vocecilla dentro de mi cabeza. Y gran parte de mi queria creerle, pero otra parte de mi no estaba segura. ¿Como un ángel como Bella podría querer a alguien como yo?

Su rostro, que habia aparentado calma y felicidad durante todo el tiempo que habia estado ahi, se crispo en una mascara de dolor, un dolor que haria lo que fuera para que no la molestara. Un dolor como ese día en el bosque.

Por millonésima vez, queria tener acceso a sus pensamientos. Queria poder saber que es lo que le estaba causando tanto dolor y poder quitarlo de su mente. No era necesario que también sufriera en sueños.

Suavemente, con las puntas de mis dedos quería borrar las expresiones de dolor de su rostro, pero eran demasiado pronunciadas, no se borraban, y solo parecían empeorar.

-Edward, sera mejor que salgas del cuarto, Bella se despertara pronto y no creo que sea lo mejor si ella te mira-me dijo Alice.

Me aleje a regañadientes ya que no queria estar ni un segundo lejos de Bella, pero habia algo en la mirada de Alice que me decia que seria mejor irme. Trate de ver sus pensamientos pero ella solo pensaba en traducir La Marsellesa en italiano.

Y como predijo Alice, Bella se desperto agitada segundos despues de que yo sali de su cuarto.

* * *

**Chao! No olviden comentar :)  
Anna**


	11. Chasing Cars

**Aqui va otro! YAY  
Cancion: Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol (La mayoria de las veces la cancion refleja el capitulo; en este caso es solo ligeramente.)**

* * *

POV Edward

Aunque Alice no me habia permitido quedarme en el cuarto de Bella eso no queria decir que me iria lejos de ella. Ya lo habia intentado una vez y no hbaia funcionado, no lo volveria a intentar, simplemente porque no soy lo suficientemente masoquita para hacerlo.

Justamente al salir del cuarto estaba la sala de espera, ahí se encontraba el resto de mi familia, con excepcion de Rosalie y Esme que habian ido a cazar. Decidi sentarme en la pequeña banca a lado de un espejo, entre Bella y yo solo habia una delgada pared que facilmente podria romper si algo llegara a pasar.

Comence a escuchar como el sonido mas preciado en mi existencia, los latidos de mi Bella, se iban acelerando cada vez mas. Se podia notar que estab agitada, Jasper estaba a unos pasos de mi asi que podia imaginarme cuan agitada ella estaba.

-Bella!-le grito Alice, despues de que hablarle no parecia funcionar. Tambien habia tratado sacudirla varias veces sin ningun resultado.- Bella estas bien? Estabas muy agitada, que ocurre?

Puede que yo no este ahí junto con Bella pero con tan solo ver lo que Alice mira era suficiente, por ahora.

-Na . . . nada.- dijo mi angel con la voz quebrada.

_-Esto no parece nada. Edward tu sabes de algo que la pudiera agitar tanto? Quiza . . . –_penso Alice pero se detuvo mientras observo que Bella estaba llorando.

Me quede pensando en lo que Alice habia dicho, y quiza en realidad si conocia algo. Pero tenia demasiado tiempo alejado de ella, las cosas cambian, quiza ella esta triste y agitada por algo que ni siquiera se acerca a lo que yo estoy pensando.

-Oh! Bella no llores.-trato mi hermana de calmarla, lo cual le agradecia bastante, pero ni siquiera Jasper parecia poder calmar a Bella. Lo que sea que la tiene agitada es algo que la marco demasiado, es algo que tiene demasiado enterrado en su corazon como para poder curar.

Yo me encargaria de sacar todo ese dolor de ella, claro, si es que ella me da la oportunidad de nuevo. Una segunda oportunidad que tanto anelaba.

_Una segunda oportunidad._

Esas palabras rodeaban la mente de muchisimas personas, hasta documentales hacian de cómo una segunda oportunidad cambia el destino de las personas. Yo ya habia tenido mi segunda oportunidad cuando Carlisle me salvo, podria esperar una segunda oportunidad con Bella o ya no?

-No te preocupes Bella, fue solo un sueño-trataba de calmarla nuevamente mi hermana. Aunque agradecia a Alice por querer ayudar era yo el que queria tenerla en mis brazos. Me habia alejado de ella por mucho, inclusive podia sentir como ella me atraia, como si fueramos imanes.

Eramos polos opuestos, eso habia quedado claro desde hace tiempo; pero tambien habia similitudes entre nosotros y de alguna manera no podiamos existir sin el otro. No se podia. Era imposible.

-Yo . . . yo lo se. Es solo que los sentimientos eran demasiado reales. En lugar de sueños, parecian memorias. Memorias perfectas, fuera de la realidad.-le contaba Bella a Alice.

-Quieres contarme?-le pregunto mi hermana. Y aunque ella era terca y bastante curiosa esta vez si Bella no le queria contar ella no la forzaria. Esta era la unica manera de poder entrar tan siquiera un poco en la mente de Bella, a traves de sus sueños.

-Es . . es que . . . yo-comenzo titubeante Bella. Que es lo que la traia tan nerviosa? Ahora que lo pensaba Bella no hablo cuando estaba dormida, eso seria bueno o malo?

-Si?-le dijo Alice, invitandola a continuar; genuinamente curiosa.

-Al principio . . . al principio Alice el sueño era perfecto. Estaba en un prado, el dia perfectamente soleado; todo a mi alrededor no parecia real . . era tan hermoso. El prado era redondo aunque de alguna manera pertenecia al bosque. Y . . . y yo no estaba sola en esa perfeccion; alguien estaba conmigo. Esa persona, quien quiera que alla sido, real o no, me hacia sentir feliz en cantidades que parecerian imposibles, completa . . . y sus manos . . . sus manos brillaban como si tuvieran diamantes incrustados y estaban brillando a todo su esplendor. Nunca me habia sentido tan contenta, ni tan segura, ni tan relajada, estaba en perfecta felicidad y de pronto . . . de pronto-se paro Bella y comenzo a llorar.

Escucharla llorar me estaba rompiendo mi ya inmovil corazon, un poco de celos me invadian de nuevo al no poder ser yo quien la consolara. Porque desde que la conoci a lo unico que me he ocupado es tratar de mantenerla completa, segura. Ella es todo lo que jamas me importaria, lo unico que podia completarme y la unica creatura en este mundo con el poder de destruirme.

Ese definitivamente no habia sido un sueño, habia sido memoria. Habiamos estado demasiadas veces en nuestro prado pero de cierta forma espero que haya soñado con la primera vez que la lleve, esa era la que mas significado tenia para mi. No solo la deje entrar a un lugar que no compartia con nadie, sino que tambien la deje entrar en mi mundo y en mi corazon que, aunque yo no lo sabia, le habia pertenecido desde el dia que la vi. Recordaba ese dia perfectamente. Fue el dia en que la lleve a dar un paseo por el bosque para llevarla a el prado y decirle toda la verdad. Ahi fue donde supe que de alguna manera _nunca _podria vivir sin ella. Ese dia ella me acepto aunque fuera algo que no deberia existir, ese dia fue el dia en el que los dos supimos que nos amariamos. Por siempre.

La voz de Bella interrumpio mis pensamientos. Coloque toda mi atencion sobre lo que ella tenia que decir, seguramente esa no era la parte que la habia molestado de su sueño. Definitivamente habia algo mas.

-Despues de eso . . . del hermoso prado en el que habiamos estado . . . llegue a un bosque, oscuro . . no habia sol ese dia, podria apostar a que estaba lloviendo, aunque los arboles no dejaban que una sola gota entrara a donde nos encontrabamos. De nuevo eramos solo nosotros dos, de nuevo no podia ver su rostro; pero esta vez fue diferente. Podria apostar que me encontraba con la misma persona pero mis sentimientos eran tan diferentes. En lugar de ser completamente felices, estaba destrozada Alice . . . todo lo que habia sentido e interpretado en aquel prado se esfumo. Estaba quebrada . . . y sus palabras . . . cuando las pronuncio su perfecta voz . . . yo . . . yo senti como si me destrozaran en mil pedazos por dentro . . . -dijo antes de romperse a llorar de nuevo.

-Que te dijo?-le pregunto Alice, con una ligera sospecha de lo que pudo haber pasado.

Un nuedo en mi garganta se iba formando poco a poco. Yo no queria que se acordara de eso. Ella no tenia poque sufrir mas de lo que ya habia sufrido, no se lo merecia. De cualquier manera, escuche lo que Bella tenia que decir.

-El . . . el me dijo . . . que no me queria, que no le convenia, no queria que yo lo acompañara . . . algo asi . . . no recuerdo-dijo Bella esta vez llorando sin que Alice la hiciera continuar.

De reojo pude ver que Jasper se encontraba incomodo, Alice estaba mas que furiosa y Bella estaba demasiado triste. No podia concentrarme en lo que el pensaba porque la voz de Alice gritandome era lo suficientemente fuerte como bloquear a los demas.

-_EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! QUE RAYOS LE_ DIJISTE _A BELLA?-_ penso Alice.

Yo sabia cuales eran las palabras exactas a las que Bella se referia. Esas fueron las palabras que no solo me destrozaron a mi y a ella, sino que tambien a mi familia, incluida Rosalie. Esas palabras fueron las que dictaron sentencia al resto de mi vida, si es que podia utilizar ese termino. Esas palabras fueron las que menos sentido tenian en mi existencia, pero las que mas consecuencias dañinas trajeron.

_Flashback_

_-Bella, nos vamos.-Le dije en un tono de voz son emocion. Lo que estoy a punto de decir destrozaria mi vida, pero lo haria, solo porque ella merecia ser feliz [...]_

_-Te hare una promesa acambio -le dije despues de haber tenido la conversacion mas devastadora de mi existencia-. Te garantizo que no volveras a verme. No regresare ni volvere hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podras retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Sera como si nunca hubiera existido [...]_

_-Bella, no quiero que me acompañes-le dije sonando convencido, pero por dentro, estaba mas que destrozado, si hubiera sido humano estaria llorando, pero, si yo fuera humano, no habria necesidad de protegerla de mi. Podia ver como ella aceptaba todo lo que le habia dicho, todo sobre lo que habia mentido. Se lo creyo y no se que dolia mas, saber que nunca la volveria a ver o que ella pensara que todas las veces que le jure que la amaba eran palabras huecas y sin sentido._

_-No me convienes, Bella-le dije. Nunca habia dicho tantas mentiras de una sola vez. Yo no le convenia a ella. Yo era el montruos. Yo era el inhumano. Ella se merecia mas que un ser que nisiquiera podia ofrecerle una vida de darle el ultimo beso, salir corriendo de ahí fue la cosa mas dificl que habia podiado hacer. Al decirle todo lo que le habia dicho rompi todo lo que le habia prometido y de paso mi corazon._

_Fin de Flashback_

Despues de salir del trance en el que me metia dentro de mis propios pensamientos logre notar que Bella habia vuelto a quedar dormida ya que su respiracion y sus latidos volvian a ser regulares pero algo estaba diferente. Ya no podia verla atravez de los pensamientos de Alice, la razon siendo que ella ya no estaba dentro del cuarto y se encontraba a exactamente cinco pasos de mi, y por su expresion ella estaba lista para matarme. De nuevo.

* * *

**Me daria lastima, de no ser porque el se lo busco. Insisto: Las mejores partes de Luna Nueva eran con Edward  
TEAM E**

xox  
Anna


	12. Hurt

**Eso de escoger canciones es dificil ... siento que se me van a acabar D:**

Cancion: Hurt - Christina Aguilera

* * *

POV Alice

Me dolia ver a Bella tan fatal. No pense que lo que habia pasado la hubiera dejado tan dolida. Lo que quiero decir es que nunca pense que fuera a llegar tan lejos, yo sabia que esto le doleria a Bella igual si no es que mas que a Edward, pero no pense que terminaria en esto.

Cuando tuve la vision de Bella en el hospital me sorprendi, no solo por el hecho de que terminaria en un psiquiatrico sino tambien por el hecho de que todo esto se habia salido de nuestras manos. Pero cuando?

Seguro, cuando Edward dejo a Bella le debio haber dolido, pero de eso a no moverse, no comer, no reaccionar? Ninguno de nosotros nos emperabamos esto. Nadie. Ni siquiera Edward.

Yo sabia que si mi hermano se hubiera dado cuenta de que asi reaccionaria a Bella el nunca se hubiera ido, el nunca hubiera dejado que ella sufriera asi, el la amaba demasiado como para causarle a ella tanto dolor; por mas que quisiera protegerla de lo que nosotros somos, de hacerla cambiar de parecer, el nunca la hubiera dejado si hubia conocido los resultados.

Sentia pena por mi hermano, porque todos en la familia sabiamos que Edward la habia dejado por su bien. El queria haer lo mejor que fuera para ella, pero a veces era tan cerrado que no tomaba opciones, no pensaba claramente y eso lo hacia cometer errores. El mismo se cegaba dentro de su propia terquedad, tomando decisiones por los demas sin antes preguntarles creyendo que es lo mejor para ellos; y desde su punto de vista lo es, y aunque el solo lo hace por ayudar, no siempre es lo correcto. No ocupabamos mas pruebas para saber que lo que yo pensaba era cierto.

Poco a poco comenzaba a entender lo que Bella me estaba diciendo. Yo estaba mucho mas que segura de que lo que ella me describia ahora era el prado de Edward, el mismo prado donde habia tenido mi primer vision de ella. Donde Edward le revelo todo sobre nosotros y donde ella iba a tomar la decisión mas importante de su vida: aceptarlo o dejarlo ir. La decisión era mas que clara desde entonces, el unico que no se podia decidir y por eso no era firme la vison, era Edward. Bella ya habia tomado la decisión antes de saber lo que eramos, y no importa lo que fuesemos, ella nunca dejaria de amarlo.

Conforme ella me contaba sobre el prado, podia notar como cierto brillo se le subia a los ojos, ella misma estaba tan facinada con ese lugar. Por el momento en el que ella estaba hablando se podia notar que ella habia estado feliz mientras soñaba con eso.

Y si asi estaba con esa memoria, donde no podia recordar quien era el que le traia tanta felicidad, no podia esperar a que recordara todo lo demas.

Yo habia estado al tanto de la mayoria de las cosas, si no era gracias a mi don era porque Edward nos habia contado. O incluso Bella.

Esa habia sido una de las muchas visiones que habia tenido sobre ellos que terminaban con un final feliz. Una de las muchas visiones que se volvieron realidad.

Me tomo por sorpresa como despues de haber estado tan feliz hace unos minutos se rompio a llorar. Tan mala habia sido la segunda parte del sueño?

-Despues de eso . . . del hermoso prado en el que habiamos estado . . . llegue a un bosque, oscuro . . no habia sol ese dia, podria apostar a que estaba lloviendo, aunque los arboles no dejaban que una sola gota entrara a donde nos encontrabamos. De nuevo eramos solo nosotros dos, de nuevo no podia ver su rostro; pero esta vez fue diferente. Podria apostar que me encontraba con la misma persona pero mis sentimientos eran tan diferentes. En lugar de ser completamente felices, estaba destrozada Alice . . . todo lo que habia sentido e interpretado en aquel prado se esfumo. Estaba quebrada . . . y sus palabras . . . cuando las pronuncio su perfecta voz . . . yo . . . yo senti como si me destrozaran en mil pedazos por dentro . . . -dijo antes de romperse a llorar de nuevo.

Yo sabia que Edward le tuvo que haber dicho algo para que ella no lo siguiera, pero ahora la curiosidad me inundaba.

-Que te dijo?

-El . . . el me dijo . . . que no me queria, que no le convenia, no queria que yo lo acompañara . . . algo asi . . . no recuerdo-dijo Bella despues de un momento.

Normalmente me hubiera tomado menos de un segundo procesar la informacion que Bella me habia dado, pero esta vez me detuve. Palabra por palabra.

Poco a poco la simpatia que habia sentido hacia Edward se fue transformando en furia.

-_EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! QUE RAYOS LE_ DIJISTE _A BELLA?-____pense en direccion a el, sabiendo que me escucharia._

Sea lo que sea que el le haya dicho, lastimo demasiado a Bella. La tormento. Seguramente todo lo que Edward le dijo era necesario para que ella lo dejara ir pero ese no era un precio justo a pagar por parte de Bella. Que diferencia tenia sufrir en su mundo a sufrir en el nuestro.

Tan siquiera si se arriesgaba en nuestro mundo ella tendria compañía, ella no hubiera estado sola; en cambio despues de que todos la dejamos ella tuvo que enfrentarse a la destruccion de su mundo sola. Todo lo que alguna vez habia pasado que seria su futuro se alejo de ella, desaparecio.

Edward y yo ibamos a tener una larga charla. Porque lo que Edward nos habia dicho no concordaba con lo que estaba pasando, sumandole el hecho de que como nos dijo por telefono no podiamos ver su expresion para saber si estaba mintiendo o no.

Aquí y ahora me iba a aclarar de lo que estaba hablando Isabella. Estaba a cinco pasos enfrente de el, no me iba a mover de lugar. Tenia un impulso de arrancarle la cabeza ahora mismo, pero decidi que primero me contaria todo y despues le arrancaria la cabeza. Motivos me sobrarian.

-Creo que tienes cosas que explicar, no te parece?-pense.

-Ahora no Alice.-me dijo Edward. Su propio tono ausente.

-Si no va a ser ahora cuando Edward? No te hemos visto en meses, mas de un año. Nos hablas una vez cada tres meses. Nunca te vemos, casi no hablabamos contigo, que rayos te paso? Carlisle nunca sonreia, Esme estaba tan triste, Emmett dejo de ser si mismo y eso tambien afecto a Rose, Jasper ya no podia con todas las emociones y yo sinceramente te extrañaba. No buscaba a Bella porque tu me lo pediste y cuando te buscaba a ti solo miraba negro. Quieras o no me vas a dar una explicacion ahora. Esto no solo te lastimo a ti y a Bella. Los demas tambien dejamos cosas atrás por tu decisión.

Poco a poco la familia se fue acercando a nosotros, todos concentrados en la sala de espera. Sentia como Jasper trataba de calamarme pero eso no funcionaria.

-Tu sabes lo que le dije Alice, ella ya te lo explico

-Quiero escuchar las palabras exactas a las que ella se estaba refiriendo-le dije presionandolo. El estaba equivocado si creia que con eso me iba a conformar.

-_Bella, nos vamos . . . Te hare una promesa acambio. Te garantizo que no volveras a verme. No regresare ni volvere a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podras retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Sera como si nunca hubiera existido . . . Bella, no quiero que me acompañes . . . No me convienes, Bella . . . _contenta?-me dijo Edward con rabia en los ojos. Pero detrás de toda esa rabia podia ver como tambien habia sufrimiento.

Aun asi no paro lo que hice despues. Nunca quise hacerlo, pero sin pensarlo le di una bofetada a Edward. Una muy merecida bofetada. Nadie me dijo nada aunque pude sentir como todos los ojos estaban clavados en mi espalda; se podia tocar la tension, el solo se quedo callado. El silencio junto con el don de Jasper nos ayudo a todos a calmarnos.

-Mira Edward, lo siento pero como pudiste?-le dije ya un poco mas clamada, yo sabia que Edward tendria una explicacion, lo que me preocupaba es que fuera suficiente como para justificar lo que ne realidad paso.

-Tu crees que no me arrepiento de eso? Dejarla y decirle todo lo que le dije fue lo mas dificil que he hecho en toda mi existencia entiendes Alice? Eso no solo la destrozo a ella sino tambien a mi. Ella se merecia tener una vida feliz y normal aunque yo tuviera que pagar las consecuencias lo haria ya que ella podria ser feliz. Eso fue lo que me mantuvo lejos tanto tiempo. Verla una y otra vez en mi mente pensando en que ella deberia de ser feliz y que ella ya no se enfrentaria con los problemas que yo traia a su vida. Lo hice Alice para que ella llevara una vida mejor y normal como _si yo nunca hubiera _existido y eso casi nos destroza a los dos en el camino, si lo entendi ok? Y creeme que si pudiera hacer algo para regresar el tiempo lo haria ya que mi esfuerzo no sirvio de nada.-me dijo Edward con aun mas rabia en los ojos y con la mandibula tensa y entre dientes. En pocas palabras de lejos parecia haberse vuelto loco, no podia manejar tantas emociones. Eso lo estaba lastimando.

Me quede atonita, nunca habia visto a Edward asi, estaba enfurecido pero en sus ojos habia tanto dolor que se reflejaba. Tanto dolor como el que hbaia visto en Bella hace pocos minuos. El tenia razon, su decision casi los mata a los dos, y fue en vano.

Escuchamos pasos desde la habitacion de Bella y rapido todos volteamos hacia la puerta de su cuarto. Nadie se habia percatado de que Bella habia despuertado, estabamos demasiado adentrados en la conversacion para notar algun cambio.

Bella abrio la puerta lentamente, como si por algun motivo tuviera miedo de salir, y al estar afuera fue cuando por fin podimos notar su aspecto. Despues de notar que obviamente habia bajado notablemente de peso y que ahora tenia sombras debajo de sus ojos, se notaba que no habia dejado de llorar mientras dormia. De lejos facilmente pudo haber pasado por uno de nosotros. Por un momento me preocupo que hubiera esscuchado la conversacion, pero ella habia estado durmiendo. Si ella hubiera estado despierta seguramente me hubiera dado cuenta no?

Esme fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-Que ocurre Bella?

Bella se volteo a ver a Esme con una expresion dificil de leer por un momento y luego volvio a mirar a Edward, con los ojos llorosos de nuevo.

-Es el?-pregunto Bella, su voz ronca de tanto haber llorado.

-Como si es el Bella?-dijo Esme no comprendiendo a lo que se referia Bella. A decir verdad nadie tenia idea de a que se referia exactamente, aunque yo tenia una ligera sospecha . . .

-¿El es el de la pesadilla? ¿El del prado? ¿Es el?-rectifico Bella. Su voz lijeramente un poco mas firme.

-Yo creo que sera mejor dejarlos a solas-interfirio Carlisle.

Todos los demas comenzaron a marcharse uno por uno, pero yo no sabia que hacer, sabia que Bella y Edward tenian que hablar pero algo me decia que tenia que protegerla, que ella podria salir lastimada. Lo ultimo que yo queria es que Bella saliera lastimada, y antes yo abria confiado que Edward no lo haria, pero ahora . . . ahora simplemente no podia confiar plenamente en el.

-Alice?-me pregunto Carlisle desde el marco de la puerta del elevador. Se estaban tomando lo de dejarlos a solas muy enserio.

Me acerque a Bella y le dije:

-No te preocupes Bella si necesitas algo yo voy estar cerca. Siempre voy a estar cerca.-le dije y le di una abrazo antes de salir de la sala.

Yo sabia que Edward nunca le haria nada a Bella. Fisicamente.

Solo espero que ella no salga emocionalmente herida . . .

No de nuevo.

* * *

**Xoxo**  
**:)**  
**Anna**


	13. Use Somebody

**Cancion: Use Somebody - Kings of Leon**

**Este capitulo no es nada nuevo ... son los eventos del capitulo pasado pero con el POV de Bella :)**

* * *

POV Bella

Después de contarle a Alice sentí como si me levantaran un peso de encima, platicarle a ella me había ayudado un poco pero también logre darme cuenta que, en vez de sueños, parecía algo más apegado a una realidad.

Pensándolo bien, todo lo que había soñado pudo haber sido real; con excepción de las manos que brillaban.

Alice se había quedado calmada y escuchaba atentamente mi historia, no podría descifrar lo que tenían sus ojos pero pareciera como si mi descripción le resultara familiar. Cosa imposible.

Mientras más le contaba sobre el segundo sueño mas sentía como desgarraban la parte donde supongo se encuentra mi corazón, o lo que quedaba de él. No entendía por qué, pero eso me asustaba, me aterraba; ¿Cómo unas palabras viniendo de alguien que ni siquiera es real podrían dolerme tanto?

Conforme pasaba el tiempo yo comenzaba a cerrar los ojos poco a poco, no porque me sintiera cansada sino porque me sentía derrotada. Aunque lo que más anhelaba en ese momento era poder dormir, me aterraba la idea de volver a tener ese sueño o más bien pesadilla.

Poco a poco comencé a regular mi respiración, aun con los ojos cerrados. Fingir estar dormida ayudo de mucho durante la primera semana, de esa forma fue como pararon de darme los electrochoques. Después de varios minutos pude sentir como el poco peso de Alice abandonaba mi camilla, eso me hacía sentir sola pero de alguna manera tendría que soportar estar así, Alice no podría quedarse conmigo por siempre, por más que allá prometido ayudarme ella tenía una vida. Probablemente ella se marcho creyendo que estaba dormida.

Yo aun estaba consciente de todo a mi alrededor, no podía dormirme. Desde donde me encontraba podía escuchar murmullos al otro lado de la pared. Yo sabía que espiar era incorrecto, inclusive maleducado, pero no podía contenerme. La curiosidad se apodero de mi temporalmente. Aparte, ¿que se suponía que tendría que hacer en un hospital psiquiátrico en la madrugada, cuando aun no podía dormir?

Tratar de recordar algo me resultaba inmensamente desagradable aparte no quería recordar algo que fuera tan devastador como mi sueño. Aunque esa era la única manera encontrarle el sentido a lo que quedaba de mi vida. Así que me dedique a escuchar.

_-Ahora no Alice____.-me dijo Edward. Su propio tono ausente._

_-____Si no va a ser ahora cuando Edward? No te hemos visto en meses, más de un año. Nos hablas una vez cada tres meses__._ Nunca te vemos, casi no hablábamos contigo, que rayos te paso? Carlisle nunca sonreía, Esme estaba tan triste, Emmett dejo de ser sí mismo y eso también afecto a Rose, Jasper ya no podía con todas las emociones y yo sinceramente te extrañaba. No buscaba a Bella porque tú me lo pediste y cuando te buscaba a ti solo miraba negro. Quieras o no me vas a dar una explicación ahora. Esto no solo te lastimo a ti y a Bella. Los demás también dejamos cosas atrás por tu decisión.

A que se refería Alice? Qué decisión?

-Tu sabes lo que le dije Alice, ella ya te lo explico

-Quiero escuchar las palabras exactas a las que ella se estaba refiriendo.

Me sorprendía que Alice fuera tan persistente. ¿Cómo quería Alice que Edward le dijera algo que solo sucedió en mis sueños? Edward no podría decirle nada porque ni siquiera yo conocía esas palabras con exactitud.

-_Bella, nos vamos. . . Te hare una promesa a cambio. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresare ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Sera como si nunca hubiera existido. . . Bella, no quiero que me acompañes. . . No me convienes, Bella. . . _contenta?-

No podía creerlo, poco a poco las piezas caían en su lugar: su voz encajaba perfectamente con mi sueño, su piel era igual de pálida, las palabras eran exactas. Pero me negaba a creerlo. No podía. Alguien como Edward nunca me haría sentir así. . . tan, tan miserable. Tan dolida, insignificante. El no podía ser. . . junto a él me sentía bien, protegida. . . el nunca me causaría daño. . .

Pero su voz sonaba tan adolorida, reflejaba como yo me había sentido. ¿Acaso todo pudo haber sido real?

Sin tener intención algunas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro lentamente, sin hacer ningún ruido.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, no había ningún ruido al otro lado de la fina pared que nos separaba.

De pronto se escucho un ruido que no me esperaba, era como un golpe, una bofetada supongo.

-Mira Edward, lo siento pero ¿cómo pudiste?-así que Alice le había pegado a Edward. Pero ¿por qué?

- ¿Tú crees que no me arrepiento de eso? Dejarla y decirle todo lo que le dije fue lo más difícil que he hecho en toda mi existencia entiendes Alice? Eso no solo la destrozo a ella sino también a mí. Ella se merecía tener una vida feliz y normal aunque yo tuviera que pagar las consecuencias lo haría ya que ella podría ser feliz. Eso fue lo que me mantuvo lejos tanto tiempo. Verla una y otra vez en mi mente pensando en que ella debería de ser feliz y que ella ya no se enfrentaría con los problemas que yo traía a su vida. Lo hice Alice para que ella llevara una vida mejor y normal como _si yo nunca hubiera _existido y eso casi nos destroza a los dos en el camino, si lo entendí ok? Y créeme que si pudiera hacer algo para regresar el tiempo lo haría ya que mi esfuerzo no sirvió de nada.-dijo Edward.

Sus palabras no tenían sentido. Porque él me dejaría, que riesgo podría poseer el que era tan grave como para dejarme? Como si mi propia vida no fuera de por si peligrosa. Estaba sin palabras. Todo lo que había dicho Edward no tenía sentido. ¡Apenas y nos conocíamos! ¡Ni siquiera podía decir que éramos amigos porque ni a eso llegábamos! Pero tenía que admitir algo, el sentimiento que me dominaba cuando Edward estaba conmigo era algo diferente. . . algo más. No era normal que una persona cobrara tanto sentido para mí en tan poco tiempo. Yo ocupaba explicaciones y me las iban a dar. No me importa que no recuerde nada. De ser necesario ellos me lo explicarían desde un principio, pero esto se iba a acabar ¡ya!

Estaba decidida a conseguir mis respuestas así que rápidamente me baje de la camilla. Quizá demasiado rápido porque antes de poner mis pies en el piso una fuerte sensación de dejá vú me invadió.

* * *

_Reviews? Beta? Lo que sea?!  
Gracias por leer :D  
Anna_


	14. All Too Well

**Flashback timeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee**

**Cancion: All Too Well - Taylor Swift**

* * *

POV Bella

_De nuevo estaba en un cuarto de hospital, pero este era diferente, un poco más familiar. Ya estaba fuera de la odiosa bata blanca, ahora tenía puesta una blusa de algodón de manga corta y unos shorts color crema. Quería levantarme de la odiosa camilla pero mi pierna estaba completamente enyesada hasta la rodilla, poco a poco podía recordar lo que había pasado hace unos días. El solo pensar en James hacia que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda, lo cerca que estuve frente a la muerte. De nuevo. Después recordé de cómo me había salvado de una muerte tan segura. En mi muñeca estaba la media luna que estaba esperando, un recordatorio permanente de lo riesgosa que podía ser mi vida. Sin pensarlo estire mi mano para trazarla. Esa parte era diferente al resto de mi brazo, un poco mas fría.____"Sarita. Swan ya es libre para irse del hospital pero le recomiendo no moverse mucho ya que eso podría afectar su recuperación" __me dijo una de las enfermeras del hospital. Yo sabía que ahora me encontraba en Phoenix, días después del ataque de James, días después de que logre escaparme de Alice y Jasper, días después de que casi dejo de ver a la razón de mi existencia. Edward me había salvado la vida, de nuevo. El había prometido nunca dejarme, y yo no dude en creerle._

___No podía aceptar lo que estaba pasando, no podía creerlo. Todo era tan increíble, tan imposible, que mi mente no podía hacerse a la idea de que eso había pasado. Yo sabía que había una manera de comprobarlo, pero tenía miedo de que todo fuera real. Lentamente comencé a levantar mi brazo, para poder observar mi muñeca claramente._

_No va a estar ahí, no va a estar ahí . . . ____continúe repitiendo dentro de mi cabeza una y otra vez tratando de convencerme y deseando que todo fuera mentira. Como si tan solo desearlo lo hiciera realidad._

___En el momento en el que mis ojos hicieron contacto con mi muñeca todo el mundo se me vino encima, ahí estaba la marca, la prueba, de que todo lo que había recordado era real. Todo lo que anhelaba que no hubiera ocurrido ocurrió. James me había querido matar. Había logrado escaparme de la mirada de Alice y Jasper. Edward formaba parte de mi existencia de una forma tan vital._

___En mis ojos había una fina capa, como si fuera cristal, cubriendo y nublando mi visión; mi respiración era cada vez más elaborada y agitada. No había estado consciente de haber estado llorando hasta que ese cristal se derramo por mis mejillas._

___Mi epifanía no duro mucho ya que rápidamente todas las memorias comenzaban a regresar a su lugar._

_. . . Estaban sentados en la esquina de la cafetería, lo más aislado posible de cualquier mesa . . Eran cinco de ellos . . . el último era menos fulminoso y con un pelo indomable color bronce . . . _  
_Estábamos en nuestra prado, lejos de todos . . . la primera vez que salimos . . . el primer beso . . . cuando me confesó su secreto . . . la primera vez que fui a su casa . . . el juego de beisbol . . . los nómadas . . . la última vez que hable con él antes de ir a Phoenix. . . el sueño el día de mi cumpleaños . . . la fiesta . . . Jasper . . . mi último regalo de cumpleaños . . . su ultimo te quiero . . _. ese _día en el bosque . . . su expresión al decir que no me quería . . . su perfecta cara no expresando emoción alguna . . . y después, después solo quedo el vacio que el dejo . . . Charlie . . . René . . . Jacob . . ._

___Ya no podía soportarlo, no podía manejar la situación. Estaba confundida, desesperada, sola, dolida pero sobre todo triste. Triste porque después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos no cobro ningún valor al momento que el decidió irse._

___El dolor que me habían causado todas esas memorias era impresionante e increíblemente fuerte. ¿Si el ya no me quería porque regreso, para aumentar mi dolor al momento que se fuera de nuevo? Y no solo el sino toda su familia. ¿Qué les hice para que siguieran restregándome en la cara que ellos eran algo que yo nunca podría tener, de lo que nunca podría formar parte?_

_"Quizá porque todavía te quieren Bella, especialmente Edward" _me dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

Ya no podía prestarle atención a esa voz, por más que quisiera. Desde mi llegada a Forks siempre le había hecho caso, pero ya no mas, ya no podría seguir escuchándola por miedo a lo que podrían ser las consecuencias. Consecuencias que casi me matan.

Esta vez, cuando volví a intentar bajarme de la camilla lo logre y camine directamente hacia la puerta. Dude antes de abrirla, ¿Acaso sería mejor si ignoro lo que acabo de recordar y regreso a dormir?

No. Tenía que hacer esto. Era lo que necesitaba para acabar con todo esto de una vez. Para poder comenzar a tratar de olvidarlo todo.

Al abrir la puerta note a todos los Cullens mirándome. No sabía qué hacer, o decir, estaba hecha un lio emocional, eso me hacía sentir pena por Jasper. Los miraba a todos, recordando sus caras, recordando todo lo que hicieron por mí. No podía odiarlos, al menos no a todos. Carlisle y Esme siempre me cuidaron como si hubiera sido una de sus hijas, eran mis segundos padres y aunque quisiera no podría estar enojada con ellos; Emmett siempre me trato como si fuera mi hermano mayor protegiéndome pero también jugando. Rosalie, a ella nunca le caí bien, pero no podía odiarla, ella tenía sus razones y yo las mías; Jasper quizá pensaba que era su culpa lo que paso en mi cumpleaños pero no era así, el hecho de que Edward haya dejado de quererme no tenía nada que ver con el accidente.

Alice, la pequeña duendecilla hiperactiva, la que había considerado mi hermana, la única que pensé (con excepción de Edward) que nunca me lastimaría, pero tampoco podía odiarla, quizá Edward no la dejo despedirse, después de comportarse tan bien conmigo y venir a ayudarme al hospital me demostraba que le seguía importando, quizá nunca deje de importarle. Solo había tenido memorias felices con ella y con la mayoría de los Cullens en general. ¿Cómo podrías odiar a los que solo se encargaban de que fueras feliz?

Y por ultimo Edward, a él si no lo podía perdonar. El podía decir lo que quisiera pero ya no le iba a creer. No podía creer. Quizá esto era solo una pesadilla. El no pudo haberme causado tanto daño . . . el dijo que me quería. El me había prometido tantas veces que nunca me dejaría, que él me amaba, que él nunca dejaría que nada me hiciera daño. El me protegería y yo me había sentido protegida. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el seria el que terminaría lastimándome?

En lo que fueron segundos todo el odio y repulsión que sentía hacia él se transformaron en tristeza, yo lo hubiera dado todo por el, mientras el solo jugaba conmigo. Yo si había sido sincera todo el tiempo, cuando dije que yo lo amaba era cierto, yo lo iba a dar todo por el iba a dar mi vida por poder pasar una eternidad en su compañía. Cada vez que le decía te amo era porque era en realidad como yo me sentía, yo nunca le mentí.

Esme fue la primera en romper el silencio. No me tomo demasiado para saber que ella estaba preocupada por todo esto.

-Que ocurre Bella?

Me voltee a ver a Esme por un momento, no podía controlar mi expresión. No sabía que pensar, no sabía que decir. Ahora solo podía preguntarme si ellos sabían que el mentía todo el tiempo conmigo.

Mi gire para ver a Edward e irónicamente una acción tan simple hizo que mis ojos se pusiera llorosos de nuevo.

-Es él?-pregunte. Mi voz sonaba tan quebrada.

-Como si es el Bella?-pregunto Esme, claramente confundida.

-¿El es el de la pesadilla? ¿El del prado? ¿Es él?-rectifique, con un poco mas de firmeza en mi voz, aunque yo seguía igual de quebrada por dentro.

-Yo creo que será mejor dejarlos a solas-interfirió Carlisle.

Todos comenzaron a alejarse poco a poco, pero Alice parecía confundida, como si no supiera que hacer.

-Alice?-pregunto Carlisle desde el marco de la puerta.

Alice se acerco a mí y me dijo:

- No te preocupes Bella si necesitas algo yo voy estar cerca. Siempre voy a estar cerca.- y después me dio un abrazo que no dude en responder. Enserio había extrañado a Alice pero me preocupaba que se fueran de nuevo y eso solo me dejaría aun mas lastimada.

Mire a Alice salir del cuarto y me sentía tan sola. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Yo no estaba lista para esto. Siendo el lio que soy, emocionalmente hablando, con unas cuantas palabras de su parte podría caer de nuevo y quizá esta vez el golpe que reciba cuando me vuelva a dejar será mortal.

* * *

**Mismas plegarias de siempre, comentarios, betas, etc. Algun voluntario?**

**Anna**


	15. Apologize

POV Bella

El silencio que me rodeaba se estaba volviendo increiblemente incomodo, algo extraño debido a que nunca habia sido asi con Edward. La atmosfera a mi alrededor estaba cargada de tantas emociones que casi podias tocarlas, no sabia si eso era algo bueno o malo. Dolor, angustia, miedo, arrepentimiento, y no estoy muy segura, pero me atrevia a pensar que tambien, que quiza podia quedar un poco de lo que el me habia prometido tantas veces. Amor. _Su _amor.

_-No seas tonta Bella, el te dejo muy claro lo que sentia por ti cuando se fue.-_penso una voz en mi interior y no pude reprimir mi mueca ante sus palabras. ¿Cuándo se callaria esa voz?

No supe cuanto tiempo me quede ahi parada mirandolo, era imposible retirar mis ojos de su inmovil figura. Por milesima vez pensaba en las palabras que el me habia dicho ya hace tanto tiempo, y tenia razon, yo no le convenia, nunca seria buena para el. ¿Pero quien podria ser suficiente para el? Era perfecto, podia tener a quien quiera a sus pies. Parecia un dios Griego, un Adonis. ¿Como esperaba que alguien como el me pudiera amar? ¿Como esperaba que yo fuera algo mas que una distraccion para el?

Porque eso era lo que yo fui en su vida . . . una distraccion. Y por mas que eso me pesara mi situacion nunca cambiaria. No cualquiera seria suficiente para el, pero podria apostar que quienquiera que el escogiera seria mejor que yo, le podria dar mucho mas, materialmente hablando, de lo que yo jamas le podria dar.

Que estaba haciendo el aqui? . . . quien sabe. Quiza Alice lo obligo a venir, esa era la unica solucion coherente en la que podia pensar en el momento.

-Bella di _algo.- _me dijo Edward, suplicandome con sus ojos. Aleje mi vista lo mas rapido que pude, aun no podia mirarlo directamente a la cara. Su voz sonaba tan dolida, casi reflejaba como yo me habia sentido todo este tiempo . . . '_casi' ____siendo la palabra clave__._

. . . _algo . . . _pense en responderle. ¿Eso es lo que habia pedidodespues de todo no? Quiza si hubiera estado de mejor humor lo hubiera hecho . . . tan siquiera para liberar un poco la tension de la atmosfera, pero no podia, para ser sincera, no habia podido reir desde el dia de mi cumpleaños.

-¿Que quieres que diga?-le respondi en un tono seco. Quede sorprendida por como sono mi voz no sono dolida, sono indiferente. Sono sin vida.

Pero enserio ¿que esperaba que le dijera? Cuanto me habia lastimado?Cuantas lagrimas derrame por su estupido juego?Queria que le describiera detalle por detalle cada una de mis noches sin descanso por su culpa? ¿Queria que le dijera que lo seguia _amando_?

No.

Todo podia ser cierto, todo menos la ultima frase.

Despues de todo lo que me hizo sufrir ¿como podia seguir amandolo?

-No lo se.-dijo Edward encogiendose de hombros. No sabia a que habia respondido, con tantas cosas metidas en mi cabeza y con mi suerte, quiza habia pensado en voz alta y ni cuenta me habia dado.

-Perdoname Bella-me dijo mirandome a los ojos. Esos ojos, dios! esos ojos podian hacer que me olvidara de todo. Pero ahora esos ojos mostraban muchisimo dolor y sinceridad. Senti como me perdia en la profundidad de su mirada, no habia mucha iluminacion en la sala donde nos encontrabamos pero sus ojos, con luz o sin luz, ya no tenian ese brillo especial que yo recordaba. No lograba entender como Edward pensaba que no tenia alma. Atravez de sus ojos se podia ver todo, eran como una puerta que te dejaba ver su alma.

Esos mismos ojos que se mostraban tan seguros de las palabras de Edward ese dia en el bosque. No iba a volver a caer, no queria volver a salir lastimada.

-_No puede volver a lastimarte si tu no lo dejas Isabella! No dejes que vuelva a jugar contigo! Mira hacia otro lado y olvidate de lo que tu sentias por el._

Sin darme cuenta las lagrimas comenzaban a desbordarse sobre mis mejillas, Edward rapidamente se movio para tratar de limpiarlas pero yo me aleje sin pensarlo dos veces; por primera vez en mi vida habia sido mas rapida en reaccionar que el vampiro. Se quedo un momento con la mano en el aire antes de, lentamente, volverla a poner en su costado.

-Yo no sabia que esto iba a terminar asi y-comenzo a decir Edward pero lo tuve que interrumpir.

-¿A que te refieres con 'esto' Edward? ¿Al juego que comenzaste o a las consecuencias de tu maldito juego?-mi voz estaba temblorosa y con un tono pequeño de histeria pero aun asi maas firme de lo que jamas pude haber esperado. Estaba mas que furiosa por sus palabras, ¿Cómo se supone que tenia que terminar? ¿Acaso todo habia sido planeado desde el principio?

-Bella-dijo en un tono duro mientras sujetaba mi cara por ambos lados. Trate de safarme pero no podia.-¿Eso _nunca _fue un juego, entiendes? _nunca. _Antes de ese dia en el bosque todo lo que te dije era verdad, cada beso, cada caricia y cada palabra. _Nunca_ te menti, y _nunca_ tome lo nuestro como un juego. Cada vez que te decia te amo no podia ser mas cierto. El dia que te deje Bella senti como dejaba todo lo que tenia contigo. Aunque mi corazon no habia latido en casi un siglo esto fue diferente, era como si ya no lo tuviera. Y mi alma tambien se quedo contigo. Tu eres mi alma, mi razon de existir. Si tu no estas conmigo lo demas carece de importancia, mi verdadera existencia deja de tener importancia.

Sus palabras me tenian congelada. Era tanta la sinceridad puesta en ellas que no necesitaba el don de Jasper para sentirla.

No sabia que hacer, ni mucho menos que decir. No existe nada en este mundo que te prepare para lo que estaba pasando.

Mi mente me decia que no creyera ni una sola palabra que habia salido de su boca, que todo terminaria igual o peor que la ultima vez, pero mi corazon decia todo lo contrario, cada una de sus palabras hizo que cada una de mis celulas cobrara vida de nuevo, hizo que pudiera respirar sin que me doliera el pecho por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

No se de donde encontre la confianza para poder articular palabra, pero le dije exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Claro, resumidamente.

-No te creo Edward Cullen.

Mi voz sono bastante firme, y pude ver somo su rostro se habia decidido; ya no habria nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinion sobre lo que el iba a hacer.

La cara de Edward estaba a una distancia cercana realmente peligrosa, tanto que podia sentir su respiracion golpeando mis mejillas cosa que no era buena para pensar queya que me estaba quedando ligeramente mareada y sin proponermelo, estabamos quedando Cada.

Vez.

Mas.

Cerca.


	16. Bloodstream

**Update 2013: Y aqui es donde empieza el proceso de edicion de nuevo**

**Cancion: Bloodstream - Stateless**

* * *

POV Edward

Apenas la duendecilla abandono la habitación todo pensamiento coherente me abandono. Nunca en mi existencia había estado tan confundido, tan perdido, como ahora; era imposible que un vampiro pudiese sentirse débil, pero de alguna forma, no sabía que tanto mas podría aguantar. No sabía cuanto había recordado mi Bella y me sentía perdido, no sabría que decirle, ni cómo explicarle. Yo sabía que todo había sido imperdonable, el modo en que la deje sin decir más; no podría disculparme lo suficiente como para poder remediar el daño que había causado.

-_No la lastimes mas Edward . . . por favor- _pensó Alice.

Alice siempre trato a Bella como si fuera su hermana, era diferente a como trataba a Rose, siempre se preocupo por ella. Bella, aparte de ser su conejillo de indias, era una de las personas a las que Alice mas quería, era difícil que Alice pudiera tener tanta confianza en tan poco tiempo como lo hizo con Bella. Fue casi imposible para ella tener que dejarla ya que Alice pensaba (y solo ahora me di cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto) que Bella seria igual de miserable que yo sin ella, pero aun así fue mucho mas difícil dejar de ver en su futuro. Ella nunca dejo de preocuparse, no importa quién se lo impidiera Alice siempre cuidaba de Bella, no de la forma maternal que Esme lo hacía, sino como ya lo había dicho, como a su hermanita. Incluso antes de salirnos de Forks, antes de que yo hablara con Bella y arruinara mi existencia cometiendo el peor error que jamás habría hecho, Alice había tenido una visión sobre lo que planeaba hacer y trato de impedirlo- aun recordaba como mi hermana me había rogado para que pensara bien las cosas, antes de que hiciera algo de lo que me arrepintiera- pero yo ya había tomado una decisión y siendo el vampiro terco y masoquista que soy ella no iba a poder hacer nada. Claro que ahora me arrepiento de no hacerle caso, muchas veces me había dicho que nunca apostara en su contra y de todas las veces que no confié en sus visiones esta fue la única vez que me arrepentí. Porque mi decisión no solo me había lastimado a mi sino también a Bella . . . y al resto de mi familia.

En el poco tiempo que tenia con ellos de nuevo pude observar su sufrimiento atreves de Rosalie e incluso de Alice aunque ella trataba de disimular. Sentir el sufrimiento de mi familia solo agregaba un peso más sobre mi espalda, pero de todas maneras yo no podría quejarme. Como quejarme de algo que yo mismo había provocado? No podía regresar el tiempo y evitar que todo el desastre ocurriera, pero aun así no podía dejar que esto empeorara.

Carlisle difícilmente sonreía verdaderamente, era difícil ver a través de los pensamientos de los demás como el que había sido mi padre –de muchas maneras- no podía mostrar una emoción no fingida; Esme estaba devastada porque su familia se estaba destruyendo, Esme había encontrado en Bella la vulnerabilidad de una hija, ella haba encontrado a alguien que no solo quisiera su cuidado sino que también lo necesitara. De alguna manera Bella había logrado llenar un poco el vacio que dejo la muerte del bebe de Esme; Emmett ya no hacia bromas, esa era quizá una de las pruebas más notorias de que cada quien quería a Bella, eso solo me demostraba que no solo yo había sufrido; Alice me extrañaba, aunque trataba de comprender que esto podría ser lo mejor para Bella, claro, lo mejor a largo plazo; Jasper no podía con tantas emociones y encima de eso se sentía culpable de haberle causado esto a la familia aunque claro que la culpa a en esto solo había sido mía, incluso Rosalie quería que Bella regresara. Pero si había algo que toda la familia quería, aparte de que regresara, era que Bella fuese parte de nosotros.

La última vez que la familia me vio, con excepción de Alice, fue al salir de la casa el cumpleaños de Bella. A través de Alice había notado la sorpresa y el dolor que les había causado mi ausencia.

Después de ir al bosque con Bella ese día no regrese con la familia, llame a Alice y le dije que no me esperaran. No quería estar con ellos, no podía. Lo más seguro es que todos se sentirían mal por mí, que sintieran lastima y no podría soportarlo preferí afrontar el sufrimiento solo, porque no importaba que toda mi familia estuviera ahí si Bella no estaba conmigo.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir ahora. Bueno . . . si sabía lo que tenía que decir, sabía que hoy tenía que dejar todo claro para que Bella supiera la verdad después de tanto tiempo, pero no sabía cómo decirlo; el silencio era incomodo, algo que nunca había sucedido entre nosotros dos. Como poder decirle a la razón de tu existencia que todo había sido una cruel mentira para tratar de alejarla de un mundo en el que ella ya formaba parte, a un mundo en el que ella ya estaba acostumbrada?

-Bella di _algo-_ me sorprendió el tono de mi voz. Sonaba tan dolida pero no era suficiente para reflejar cómo me sentía por dentro, quizá alguna parte de mi subconsciente aun tenía la capacidad de reprimir mis sentimientos.

Tenia que explicarle a Bella absolutamente todo, pero tenía que asegurarme de que me estaba prestando atención. Nunca espere que me perdonara, no tendría sentido después de todo el daño que le cause, aunque no podía evitar anhelarlo con todas mis fuerzas; daría lo que fuera por nunca haber cometido semejante error, por demostrarle que todo lo que le había dicho, con respecto a mi amor por ella, era verdad.

-Que quieres que diga?-me respondió. No estaba preparado para el tono de su voz, era tan seco tan indiferente que podría llegar a pensar que ella ya no me quería, que no tenia ningún sentimiento más que rencor hacia mí. Y por más que me doliera, eso sería completamente razonable.

Lo que acababa de pensar hubiera parado mi corazón si estuviera latiendo, aun así pude sentir el pedazo de piedra que quedaba en su lugar rompiéndose lentamente, por lo que parecía millonésima vez.

Bella tenía todo el derecho de odiarme, yo me lo merecería, pero ello no quiere decir que yo podría soportarlo. Ella era todo para mí y tenía que saberlo.

-No lo sé-le respondí. No soportaría si ella me dijera que me odiaba, que no quería volver a verme, que le arruine su vida . . . que no debería de existir. Aun así quería saber que era lo que ella pensaba, que era lo que ella creía; ahora, más que nunca, quisiera que ella no fuera la excepción a mi don.

-Perdóname Bella-le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos. Era imposible que al mirar a sus ojos pasara desapercibidos sus sentimientos, su alma. Su cara era un libro abierto pero esos ojos era lo único que me permitían tratar de adivinar lo que pasaba por sus pensamientos, sus ojos era el portal más cercano a su mente. Pero hoy era diferente porque hoy sus ojos no me mostraban nada, ni siquiera tenían ese brillo especial que yo recordaba. Todo lo que yo recordaba de Bella ya no estaba ahí, sus ojos seguían siendo color café pero ya no tenían el brillo que tanto adoraba, sus mejillas ya no eran adornadas por sonrojos, aunque seguían rojos ahora era solo por lagrimas, su pelo que seguía siendo color caoba pero ya no brillaba, era un caoba apagado. Pero eso no importaba, yo siempre seguiría amando a Bella pasara lo que pasara. Nunca fue su apariencia fisca lo que me llamo la atención. Pasara lo que pasara, mientras ella siguiera siendo Bella yo siempre la iba a querer.

Cualquiera que mirara a Bella sabría que ella estaba sufriendo, y lo que más me mataba era saber que yo le había causado todo esto. Si yo me hubiera podido detener cuando recién la vi, si nos hubiéramos ido como las miles de veces atrás esto nunca habría pasado. Ella hubiera pensado que solo éramos unas personas raras y nunca en su vida nos volvería a ver, ella hubiera sido feliz, se hubiera evitado este sufrimiento. No me importaba si al final yo terminaría sufriendo, si tan solo ella fuera feliz . . .

Lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse por las mejillas de Bella y en estos momentos yo también estuviera llorando si pudiera. Alce mi brazo para limpiar las lagrimas del rostro de Bella pero ella se alejo. Eso provoco que el dolor que sentía aumentara un poco más, tenía que explicarle de una vez por todas. Me quede con el brazo en el aire por un momento y después, mientras me alejaba de mi sorpresa, lo moví hacia mi costado.

-Yo no sabía que esto iba a terminar así y-comencé a decir pero Bella me interrumpió.

-A que te refieres con 'esto' Edward? Al juego que comenzaste o a las consecuencias de tu maldito juego?-su voz sonaba temblaros e incluso histérica pero también dolida. Tarde un poco en reaccionar ante sus palabras. Ella creía que todo fue un juego? Se lo iba a dejar claro de una vez. Decir que estaba enojado era poco, pero más que enojado estaba dolido, principalmente porque unas cuantas mentiras fueron capaces de romper su fe en mi.

-Bella-dije en un tono duro mientras sujetaba su cara por ambos lados. Trato de zafarse pero no la deje. Nunca la iba a dejar ir, a menos no hasta que me escuchara.-Eso nunca fue un juego, entiendes? nunca. Antes de ese día en el bosque todo lo que te dije era verdad, cada beso, cada caricia y cada palabra. Nunca te mentí, y nunca tome lo nuestro como un juego. Cada vez que te decía te amo no podía ser más cierto. El día que te deje Bella sentí como dejaba todo lo que tenia contigo. Aunque mi corazón no había latido en casi un siglo esto fue diferente, era como si ya no lo tuviera. Y mi alma también se quedo contigo. Tu eres mi alma, mi razón de existir. Si tu no estás conmigo lo demás carece de importancia, mi verdadera existencia deja de tener importancia.

La sinceridad se derramaba de cada una de las palabras. Cualquiera pudo haberlo sentido.

Todo lo que le dije era cierto, pero faltaba más, mucho más. Todo lo que sentía por ella no se podía expresar con palabras. El tiempo nunca sería suficiente para demostrarle la verdad detrás de mis palabras, pero eso no importaba.

Pasaría el resto de mi existencia demostrándole cuanto la amaba, si ella me daba una segunda oportunidad. Sabía que sin ella yo no podía existir, un rechazo de su parte me dejaría en la ruina, no podría soportarlo tan solo la idea me hacia estremecer.

De nuevo me había perdido en los ojos de Bella.

Poco a poco la cara de Bella comenzaba a quedar más cerca de la mía. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su pulso y su respiración estaban cada vez más agitadas . . . sin darme cuenta comenzó a inclinar un poco mi cabeza . . .

* * *

**Otra vez dejandolo asi :D  
El proximo capitulo ya esta asi que, si yo fuera ustedes, ya estuviera dandole click a 'siguiente'  
xoox  
Anna**


	17. Fix You

**Cancion: Fix You - Coldplay**

* * *

POV Bella

Estaba conciente de todo, no habia nada a mi alrededor que se escapara de mi vista. Todos mis sentidos estaban aun mas vivos que nunca, la prescencia de Edward rodeaba todos mis sentidos. Su indescriptible olor, el escuchar su –no necesitada-respiracion tan cerca de mi, ver como lentamente su rostro quedaba cada vez mas cerca del mio. Una parte de mi, quiza la unica parte de supervivencia que me quedaba me gritaba que me alejara, ya que de alguna forma sabia lo que pasaria; era inevitable, tan obvio y, contra toda logica, tan necesitado. Por mas que quisiera alejarme mi cuerpo parecia no responder, como si yo estuviera en algun otro lugar y mi cuerpo tuviera mente propia. No fue hasta que senti sus labios rozar los mios que todo cambio. Podia sentir su aliento dulce y frio recorrer mi cara como si fuera una suave brisa, su olor intoxicante por fin logro nublar completamente todos mis sentidos lo cual hacia dificil pensar coherentemente.

Contra todo lo que pudiera parecer normal, en este momento me sentia completa, me sentia viva –a diferencia de cómo me habia sentido en el ultimo año- no era como si mi ehrida hubiera sanado, no era como si me hubieran dado algun anestesico … era como si nunca hubiera existido una herida. Y ni siquiera me habia besado! Siemplemente habia sido un pequeño roce, apenas y habia sentido esos perfectos labios contra los mios por unos poco segundos.

Con todas las ganas de mi corazon queria cerrar el espacio que nos separaba, queria poder olvidar todo lo que habia pasado y poder demostrarle que aun lo amaba como loca, que aun estaria dispuesta a darle todo lo que tenia –que en comparacion a lo que el me ofrecio alguna vez era muy poco- para estar con el por siempre. Pero la parte que aun recordaba lo que habia pasado, mis sentimientos de temor, duda y quizas hasta mi instincto de supervivencia podian mas que mi corazon asi que trate de alejarme, no podia arriesgarme a terminar aun mas lastimada, no podria besarlo estando consiente de que seria la ultima vez y que me abandonaria de nuevo, no podria vivir con eso aun si solo viviera una vida humana; pero el agarre de Edward no me dejo moverme ni un milimetro.

Sus frias manos aun sostenian mi cara y con fuerza, pero aun asi sin lastimarme,y demasiado rapido como para que pudiera darme cuenta estampo sus labios contra los mios haciendo que se fundieran como uno solo.

Sabia que este beso era totalmente un error, dejar que el me besara a la larga solo me causaria aun mas dolor del que ya habia padecido antes, pero no podia evitarlo. Seguia siendo atraida hacia el como un iman, el era todo lo que yo necesitaria jamas, nunca me faltaria nada. No podia negar que, por mas que fuera un terrible error, yo deseaba ese beso; yo queria volver a tener sus labios contra los mios. Pero ahora yo sabia que no podria ser igual. Antes el me queria, o al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba, ahora yo lo unico que sabia era que solo habia sido un juego.

Aunque mi mente se aferrara a la idea de mantenerlo alejado –a la idea de conservar la poca sanidad que me quedaba- era demasiado imposible. Sabia que el y yo estabamos hechos el uno para el otro, eso lo supe desde el primer momento en que lo vi –aunque me hubiera costado varios meses averiguarlo-. El tratar de mantenernos alejados no habia resultado para bien, nunca debio de haber pasado y al final casi termina matandonos a los dos. No podia vivir con la idea de no tener a Edward a mi lado, era un pensamiento imposible.

Simplemente me deje llevar por las sensaciones del momento, no queriendo desperdiciarlo mientras durara. Deje que todo lo que podria pasar se fuera por un caño, simplemente me concentraba en la forma de cómo sus labios se movian junto con los mios.

Podia recordarlo todo desde el primer momento en el que lo vi en Forks, y lo mejor de todo era que ya no me dolia hacerlo.

El dolor que alguna vez existio en mi pecho se habia desvanecido y no podia seguir engañandome mas. Ni siquiera por un segundo.

Amaba a este vampiro siempre lo habia hecho y nunca dejaria de hacerlo, por mas masoquista exagerado y sobreprotector que fuera.

Y no me importaba si era lo correcto o no, si terminari ade nuevo quebrada, lo perdonaba. Porque yo sabia, sin temor a equivocarme, que lo necesitaba y que no podria vivir sin el.

No otra vez.

Este beso era tan diferente a los que yo recordaba, y la verdad no sabia porque . . . ni me importaba.

Despues de lo que parecieron horas, tuve que separarme de el por falta de oxigeno, pero sus labios nunca dejaron mi piel.

Planto pequeños besos por toda mi cara, y finalmente otro pequeño en los labios.

El tambien tenia la respiracion entrecortada, lo que nunca entenderia era porque.

Edward volvio a tomar mi cara entre sus manos y nos puso frente con frente. Una vez que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron dijo lo que para el momento seria mas adecuado:

-Te amo Isabella Swan. Por siempre.

-Por siempre-repeti mientras nos dabamos otro beso y nos preparabamos para nuestro por siempre.

* * *

**Y originalmente ahi terminaba la historia ...  
Pero me di cuenta de que le podia seguir asi que el proximo capitulo es un EPOV mas largo :)**

**xox  
Anna**


	18. Come Home

**Come Home - OneRepublic**

* * *

POV Edward

Sus labios suaves y tibios estaban rozando los mios, el contraste entre ellos era como algo que jamas habia sentido en toda mi existencia y para ser sincero me estaba muriendo de anticipacion. Podia sentir como cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba cobrando vida despues de tanto tiempo, aunque eso pareciera imposible. Y por primera vez en mas de un año, pude sentir que mi corazon regresaba a su lugar, no estaba latiendo y no estaba esperando que lo hiciera-pero al menos ya habia regresado a su lugar.  
La primera vez que la vi cuando regrese despues de solo haber pensado en su cara destrozada senti que regresaba a la vida, pero nada comparado con esto, nada se podria comparar con esto. Ella no entendia lo mucho que significaba para mi, pero me encargaria de que desde hoy nunca le quedara duda; nunca dije que seria facil, pero siempre hay una manera de salir adelante y explicarle como la amo cada dia mas no seria un inconveniente para mi.

Cuando pense que ella iba a cerrar la distancia, uniendonos en el tan esperado beso,se separo. . . pero yo no la deje, aunque pareciera poco caballeroso de mi parte no iba a permitir que ella se alejara sin darme un beso.

Acerque su rostro al mio hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron.

Por millonesima vez y podria estar seguro que no seria la ultima, me gustaria poder conocer sus pensamientos, saber que era lo que pasaba por esa cabecita suya; daria lo que fuese por poder saber su contenido por tan solo un segundo, solo eso me bastaria, pero nunca lo haria y eso hacia que me molestara un poco.

La bese como nunca antes lo habia hecho, no me importaba nada en ese momento-ni el simple hecho de no ser humano y de ponerla en peligro, solo queria que ella supiera cuanto la amaba-eso era lo unico que me importaba, y si me tomaba el resto de mi existencia demostrarlo lo haria, lo demostraria para que a ella no le quedara duda.  
Su reaccion al principio fue de sorpresa, se quedo inmobil durante unos segundos y muy dentro de mi sabia que me habia asustado de que ella quiza no me corresponderia, pero no tardo en regresarme el beso con el mismo sentimiento, considerando que ella era humana y el tiempo transcurria mucho mas diferente para ella.

No necesitaba tener el don de Jasper para saber que ella todavia me amaba y que aunque le tomara tiempo, algun dia ella me perdonaria. Sus acciones lo demostraban, ella podria negarmelo mil veces pero yo lo sabia, siempre lo supe. No habia pensamiento que me llevara mas a mi humanidad que el simple hecho de que Bella me amara.  
Nunca me perdonaria por haberla dejado, por haberle causado tanto dolor que era dificil cargar aun para mi; dejarla adolorida pensando que yo solo le habia mentido, cosa que nunca fue cierto. Ese habia sido el pero error de mi existencia y nunca lo repetiria, nunca podria volver a mentirle asi de nuevo.

Por culpa mia habiamos sufrido todos,unos mas que otros, pero en especial Bella y yo. No podia negar que lo habia hecho pensando en su bien, lo habia hecho pensando en que llevar una vida normal seria exclusivamente para su beneficio. Solo podia esperar a que Bella pudiera comprender eso.

Yo sabia que no podria vivir sin Bella, o lo que sea que nosotros hacems. Si ella me pedia ser inmortal no se lo negaria esta vez, me habia tomado demasiado dolor darme cuenta que sin ella no podria vivir. Quiza eso suene demasiado egoista, pero lo haria solo para estar con ella por siempre.

Haria lo que ella me pidiera, irremediablemente de lo que fuese. Si ella me pedia que la dejara lo haria, pero yo estaba casi seguro de que nunca me pediria eso. . . o eso es lo que yo queria a ella le habia dolido esto tan siquiera un poco igual que a mi ella no me pediria que me marchara, de eso estaba seguro.

Bella comenzo a separarse y por un momento pense que se iba a alejar de mi mientras decia que nunca me queria volver a ver-algo que me doleria mucho mas que todo lo que ha pasado, eso habria querido decir que ella ya no me amaba como antes; cosa totalmente comprensible-, pero despues pude notar que era falta de oxigeno lo que la alejo de mi . . . despues de todo ella era humana.

Y por mas que yo quisiera ser humano eso no seria posible, eso fue lo que me separo de ella en primer lugar. Nunca seria lo mejor para Bella, pero seguiria esforzandome.  
En lo que Bella se recuperaba de la falta de oxigeno, me dedique a plantar pequeños besos por toda la cara. Desde su pequeña frente hasta la comisura de sus labios. Nunca me cansaria de hacer esto, nunca me cansaria de _ella_. Yo queria y necesitaba estar con ella. Y ella necesitaba estar consiente de ello.

Al final termine dandole un pequeño beso en los labios, que aunque duro solo unos segundos estaba colmado de toddo lo que sentia por ella.

-Te amo Isabella Swan. Por siempre.-le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos, nunca podria haberle metido mas sentido a lo que le decia como ahora. Nunca la dejaria de amar, no me importaban las circunstancias.

-Por siempre-me repitio ella en apenas un susurro mientras nos dimos otro beso colmado de amor, ahora solo faltaba ver cuanto podria durar nuestro por siempre . . . que, si me salia con la mia, serian varios siglos. Hasta el fin del mundo.

* * *

Claro que nuestro momento tenia que ser interrumpido por mi queridisima hermana/enana/duende Alice.

-Ayyy que lindos!. Tenia que tomar foto Bella, lo siento . . . –dijo mi hermana emocionada mientras se acercaba para abrazar a Alice.

-Bueno ya que Alice me arruino la idea de arruinarlles el momento . . . –dijo Emmett mientras tomaba a Bella y le daba uno de sus clasicos abrazos tipo oso. Quiza con el aplica la frase 'eres lo que comes' . . .  
No me habia dado cuenta de que todos habian entrado a la estancia. Inmediatamente despues de que Emmett tomo a Bella, Alice se vino corriendo (literalmente) a darme un abrazo.

-Edward me alegro tanto de que hayas resuelto el lio que armaste!-me dijo mientras apretaba su agarre en mi cuello. Si hubiera sido humano me habria muerto de asfixia.

-Hermano!-grito Emmett mientras tambien me daba un abrazo de oso.

No podia negarlo, por mas que estuvieran locos los habia extrañado a todos, inclusive a Rosalie. Despues de recibir abrazos de parte de todos, inclusive Jasper y Rosalie lo cual me sorprendio muchisimo, comenzamos . . . bueno Alice comenzo a planear los proximos dias.

-Te vamos a sacar cuanto antes Bella! Estaras fuera en dias, lo he visto! Y sabes que es lo primero que vamos a hacer? . . . –no le dio tiempo de responder-vamos a ir de compras! No es genial! Asi te compramos mucha ropa y tiramos toda esa cosa que te pones a la basura!-dijo todo esto en un respiro y dando pequeños brinquitos.

-Alice-la regaño Esme

-Es cierto, o no Rosalie?-le dijo Alice

-Alice tiene razon Esme, Bella necesita ir de compras-le respondio Rosalie

-Esta decidido, para el viernes ya estaras libre asi que el sabado iremos a Seattle o si manejamos un poco mas rapido podriamos salir del estado . . . –sugirio Alice

-No! Quiza si ire con ustedes, pero a una velocidad razonable Alice nada que me pueda dar un ataque al corazon-explico Bella

-No es un quiza Bella, _iras_ con nosotros, lo de la velocidad sera tomado en cuenta . . .-dijo Alice

-Alice, porque no dejas que Bella se acostumbre a salir de aquí y _despues _van de compras-sugirio Carlisle

-Porque _necesita_ la ropa Carlisle!-dijo mientras hacia pucheros. Dejaselo a Alice convencer a todos. A veces . . . bueno no, _siempre _mi hermanita podia ser persuasiva. No tenia caso discutir contra Alice, de una manera u otra conseguia lo que queria.

Carlisle y Esme bajaron despues de un momento para hacer lo posible y sacar a Bella de aquí. Emmett y Jasper estaban jugando ajedrez asi que estaban auseentes por lo que durara la partida. Alice y Rosalie se metieron al cuarto de Bella para _inspeccionar _lo que tendrian que cambiar. Mientras Bella y yo estabamos abrazados sentados en el sofa de la estancia.

Su cabeza estaba recargada sobre mi hombro y ella con su mano trazaba figuras sobre mi palma y brazo.

-En que piensas?-le pregunte

Ella dio un suspiro. Eso que significaba?

-En la tortura que me espera con Alice y Rose-me explico.

-Escuche eso Bella!-dijo Alice desde el cuarto.

Yo me limite a reirme. Extrañaba la sensacion de estar tan tranquilo. Sabia que Bella era mi razon de existir y nunca la dejaria.

-No te preocupes, yo te sacare de ahí.

-Y tu en que piensas? –me pregunto ella

-En ti-le respondi sin pensarlo

Ella solo se limito a descubrir diferentes tonalidades de rojo en su cara.

-No sabes como extrañaba eso-le dije mientras delineaba con mi debo por donde pasaba su sonrojo.

Me acerque a ella y le di otro beso. Nunca me cansaria de eso. La sensacion de sus labios contra mis labios era incomparable, me hacia sentir completo. No sabia que me estaba pasando en ese momento pero con mucho cuidado delinie su labio inferior con mi lengua.

-Buu!-grito Emmett detrás de Bella  
Ella solo grito, bastante como Alice debo agregar y pego un brinquito, de nuevo como Alice, solo que sentada.

-Te daria un puñetazo Em, pero eso probablemente solo me lastimaria a mi asi que no lo hare-dijo Bella calmada.

-Uy! Cuanta violencia. Que le hiciste a la dulce y pacifista Bella?-pregunto Emmett entre carcajadas

-No tienes un juego de ajedrez que terminar?-le pregunte

-Si, pero la oportunidad de estropear el momento estaba ahí. Enserio Eddie, cuantas veces logro soprenderte? Gracias a tu don casi nunca, excepto cuando estas cerca de Bella entonces se te olvida todo y las oportunidades se presentan-me explico mi hermano

Bella estaba poniendose aun mas roja.

-Ya vete.-le dije

-Uy! Que les pasa a ustedes hoy? Esos son los modales que te enseño Esme?-pregunto fingiendo estar ofendido.

-No, asi que largate.

-Ya voy, ya voy! Escuchaste eso Jasper, no molestes a Eddie mientras esta con Bella.

Jasper solo comenzo a reirse. Desde cuando me decian Eddie?

-No les hagas caso. Algun dia te las pagara-le dije a Bella

-Hmmm. Esta bien, me conformare con eso, por ahora.

-En que piensas ahora?

-Si te lo digo ahora mi plan se estropeara.

-Ahora ocultas secretos de mi hermanita?,estoy realmente ofendido-dijo Emmett imitando a la perfeccion el puchero de Alice.

A veces Emmett podia ser tan infantil, incluso mas que Alice y eso era decir mucho.

-Los habia extrañado-dijo Bella muy bajito, quiza estaba pensando en voz alta.

-Y nosotros a ti-le susurre al oído

Ahora fue Bella quien comenzo el beso y yo no iba a negarselo, nunca le negaria nada. Fue bastante parecido al ultimo beso que nos habiamos dado solo que esta vez fue su lengua la que trazo mi labio inferior. Y como el ultimo beso Emmett volvio a arruinarlo.

-Ya consiganse un cuarto, quiero conservar mi inocencia!-dijo 'tapandose' los ojos

-Emmett ya _callate, _tu y Rose son mil veces peor que nosotros asi que manten tu boca cerrada-dijo Bella que, según Jasper, estaba bastante molesta.

Hmm, ya eramos dos . . . Me pregunto si a Bella le molestarian por las mismas razones que a mi o por algun otro motivo, quiza vergüenza?

No alcance a preguntarle nada porque Carlisle y Esme salieron del elevador en ese momento.

-Bella, te van a practicar unos estudios ahora y van a checar tu estado de animo hoy y mañana. Si los señores Whitlock no miran ningun inconveniente, te irias de aquí el Viernes por la mañana.-dijo Esme

-Gracias Esme! Carlisle!-dijo Bella mientras se levantaba para darles un abraazo a ambos.

Solo podia imaginar las razones de Bella para querer salir de aquí. Me pregunto como tomara Charlie nuestro regreso, en especial el mio.

* * *

**Les dije que estaria un poco mas extensor el EPOV**

**Update 2013: Lo hubiera agregado al de Bella, pero me di cuenta que originalmente solo estaba ese pedazo con el POV de Edward asi que para que me complico la vida? Entre mas rapido termine con la editada, mas rapido puedo continuar la historia :)**

**xoxo  
Anna**


	19. Supermassive Black Hole

**No es mi POV favorite, pero era necesario c:**

**Cancion: Supermassive Black Hole - Muse**

* * *

POV Jake

_-Ey Jake ya deja de soñar despierto y acompañanos al acantilado!-_me dijo Quil. El era el mas reciente en convertirse, asi que estaba muy emocionado.

_-Sabes que no hay necesidad de gritar verdad? Puedo escucharte perfectamente_-le respondi.

A veces era por esto por lo que odiaba poder escuchar los pensamientos de los demas. No podia  
disfrutar de estar en mi forma de lobo porque siempre habia alguien molestandome.

Si no era Quil, era Seth o Leah. Incluso Brandy y Collin no paraban de molestarmme y eso que apenas tienen 13 años.

Nunca nos habiamos esperado que tantos de la reserva cambiaran. Desde que _ellos _se fueron todo marchaba de maravilla, con excepcion de Bella claro.

_Bella._

Bella estuvo mas que devastada durante los ultimos meses. Charlie trato hasta lo imposible porque reaccionara pero ella se negaba. Con el tiempo comenzo a mostrar cierto tipo de respuesta conmigo, pero unos dias despues de venir a acampar a La Push regreso a su estado de muerta en vida.

Y todo por la culpa de esa maldita sanguijuela.

Ellos no deberian de existir, solo nos hacen la vida mas complicada.

Se comenzaban a escuchar a lo lejos los gritos de los demas de la manada que no duraron en ir a saltar. Normalmente los acompañaba, pero desde hoy en la mañana tenia un sentimiento extraño de que algo iba mal.

De pronto logre escuchar un aullido cerca del acantilado, _quiza sea uno de los chicos, _pense.

_-Jacob ven al acantilado, ahora-_ordeno Sam.

Y aunque no hubiera querido, tenia que ir. Sali corriendo hacia el acantilado. Esa era una de mis partes favoritas, correr.

Una brisa llego de la playa y eso era algo que no me esperaba. Vampiro.

Aunque sabia que no eran _ellos, _de todas maneras me preocupe. _Ellos_ tan siquiera se alimentaban de humanos, este al parecer si.

No estaba preparado para lo que vi en el acantilado. Apenas y se alcanzaban a ver los movimientos. Me habia equivocado antes, no era un vampiro eran dos.

Collin y Brady no estaban aqui, no creo que Sam los haya llamado. Seth, Leah y Quil estaban peleando con un vampiro de rastas color negro. Sam, Paul, Jared y Embry estaban peleando con una vampira de pelo naranja casi rojo.

En cuanto pude reaccionar me lanze sobre el de rastas, pero al verme entrar los dos vampiros salieron corriendo a adentrarse en los bosques.

_-Debemos seguirlos! No podemos dejar que se escapen-_pense.

-_Quil, Seth, Leah y Embry regresen a la reserva y asegurense de que no ocurra nada. Nos avisaran si algo pasa. Los demas vamos a seguirlos.-_ordeno Sam

Sip, ese era Sam. Siempre se aseguraria de que La Push este protegida. Entre tanto pensamiento me quede atras asi que comenze a correr lo mas rapido que pude para alcanzarlos.

Pronto logre arrebasarlos a todos, ahi es cuando me acorde.

_-Flashback-_

_Estaba dentro de la casa de Bella tratando de convencerla por millonesima vez de que deberia olvidarse de ellos. Que no le hacia bien y que nos dolia verla asi._

_Esto fue durante los primeros meses, y ella apenas hablaba. Yo ya me habia transformado por rpimera vez y en su cuarto aun quedaba el olor a sanguijuela._

_Durante toda la tarde, y parte de la noche hice lo que sea para que Bella me hablara pero no consegui nada._

_La ventana del cuarto de Bella estaba abierta, queria cerrarla pero Bella no me dejo. Lo unico que dijo esa noche fue._

_-Alguna vez has sentido que alguien te esta mirando?_

_Despues de eso no dijo nada, pero logre notar que algo dentro del bosque se movio demasiado rapido para ser humano, fue entonces cuando apenas y lo alcance a ver. Lo suficiente como para poder reconocerlo de nuevo, sus rastas era lo unico que lo hacian reconocible._

_Pero estando cerca de Bella no podia hacer nada para atraparlo. Bella me necesita mas._

_-Fin De Flashblack-_

-_Entonces por eso vigilabamos la casa de Bella antes de que la llevaran a Seattle?-_pregunto Jared

-_Si, ella no podia correr peligro_-explique

-_Como sabes que estan tras ella y no tras Charlie?-_pregunto Paul. Enserio a veces me sorprendia la capacidad de pensar de Paul.

No pude evitar rodar los ojos.

_-Porque Charlie no tiene ni la mas minima idea de que los vampiros existen. Aparte el no tenia toda una 'familia' de vampiros con el._- le explique, de nuevo.

Como si nos estuvieran esperando justo cuando llegamos a la linea del tratado salieron disparados de nuevo.

_-A donde crees que nos lleven?-_pregunto Jared

_-No lo se-_ respondio Sam

Desde que salimos de Forks intentaba encontrar alguna razon por la que ellos nos quisieran llevar a algun lugar. Quiza estaban planeando un ataque, o algo parecido.

Pasamos Port Angeles y quien sabe que otro pueblo pero al estar en las afueras de Seattle comenzaron a cambiar de rumbo. Ya no seguian la trayectoria recta que habian llevado desde entonces, ahora estaban cruzando caminos pero los dos nos llevaban a donde mismo.

Estabamos cerca de ellos pero despues perdimos el rastro.

_-Los buscamos o dejamos que se escapen?-_ pregunte

-_Hay que buscarlos unas cuantas millas mas, si no los encontramos nos regresamos y mantenemos vigilada la reserva toda la noche- _dijo Sam

Comenzamos a salir mas del bosque por donde habiamos viajado cuando logre ubicar el olor que vagamente recordaba del cuarto de Bella.

El olor de ellos.

Segui el rastro que habia encontrado hasta que llegue al limite del bosque. Enfrente de mi estaba un hospital psiquiatrico, sin duda en donde Bella se encontraba.

Ahi fue cuando mi cerebro comenzo a funcionar.

_Ellos_ estaban aqui. Con Bella.

_Ellos_ habian regresado.

_El_ habia regresado.

* * *

**Tun tun TUN!**

**Comenten :)  
Anna**


	20. The Way I Loved You

**Ya me canse de editar ... alguien ayudeme :(**

**Cancion: The Way I Loved You - Taylor Swift**

* * *

POV Bella

Yo estaba en felicidad total y absoluta. Edward estaba de regreso y dijo que me amaba. Sentia que mi vida no podia llegar a ser mas perfecta, tenia una familia que me adoraba y al novio mas perfecto que podia desear.

Dudaba que en la vida hubiera algo mejor que esto y, si tenia suerte duraria la enternidad junto con ellos. Claro que todavia seguia en el hospital pero eso cambiaria pronto. Yo sabia que Jasper y Alice harian lo que fuera para que yo saliera de aqui el viernes.

Solo tres dias mas y podria estar de regreso en mi hogar, de regreso en Forks.

Durante la tarde lo unico que hice fue disfrutar lo mas que podia el tiempo con Edward, claro que Emmett se encargaba de arruinar el momento pero no podia enojarme con el por mucho tiempo, despues de todo lo habia extrañado demasiado.

Lo unico que me preocupaba en este momento era la reaccion de Charlie. Desde que Edward se fue Charlie no dejo de odiarlo con todo su ser. Lo culpaba de que yo estuviera sufriendo y de paso todos los que me rodeaban. Yo sabia que Charlie no tomaria facil su regreso pero iba a tener que aceptar tarde o temprano que necesitaba estar con Edward, le gustara o no la idea.

Como siempre el dia con Edward se paso rapido, sin duda era una sensacion que habia extrañado. Con Edward el tiempo parecia no existir, un momento estaba apenas el crepusculo y al momento siguiente ya era de noche.

Desde hoy en la mañana me habia sentido completamente feliz por obvias razones pero tambien tenia una sensacion de que alguien me estaba observando. Queria pasarlo por alto pero simplemente no podia. no era la primera vez que esto pasaba, durante un tiempo despues de la partida de Edward sentia que alguien me observaba desde lejos. Pero ahora no importaba porque me sentia bastante segura con Edward a mi lado, yo sabia que ni el ni su familia permitirian que algo malo me pasara.

Despues de un rato Edward decidio que ya era hora de dormir y a verdad yo estaba exhausta, el dia habia comenzado demasiado temprano y habia estado lleno de emociones. _Me pregunto como se sentira Jasper. . ._

Me aliste para dormir y despues de despedirme de todos entre a mi recamara para dormir. Edward estaba a mi lado murmurando la cancion de cuna que compuso cuando nos conocimos. Estaba quedandome dormida, de hecho estaba mas dormida que espierta pero tenia que preguntar.

-Edward?

-Si?

-Ahora que regresaste y no piensas marcharte de nuevo, puedo recuperar todas mis cosas?

Edward dejo salir una risa por lo bajo.

-Bella, nunca me lleve tus cosas. Estan debajo de las tablas de tu cuarto

-Hmm-fue lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de, por primera vez en mucho tiempo y sin sedantes, dormir profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente no me queria mover, demasiado comoda envuelta en los brazos de Edward como para moverme. Estaba acostada mirando hacia la ventana, dandome una hermosa vista de un bosque demasiado verde que me recordaba al que habia en Forks. No se si Edward sabia si estaba despierta o no pero si fuera por mi me quedaria acostada todo el dia con el.

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero despues de mirar el bosque por mucho tiempo note que algo habia cambiado. Habia unas figuras dentro del bosque demasiado lejos para poder identificar a alguien, lo unico que alcanzaba a ver era su pelo. La figura que estaba mas cerca tenia rastas en su cabeza, bastante largas, mientras que la otra figura mas lejos y casi invisible tenia el pelo naranja brillante casi rojo. Cuando volvi a parpadear las dos figuras ya no estaban ahi.

Comence a sentir un nudo en mi estomago mientras la realidad comenzaba a entrar en mi cerebro.

Solo habia unas personas no necesariamente vivas que tenian ese tipo de cabello. Uno no necesariamente me odiaba pero tampoco estaba de mi lado, ese solo podia ser Laurent . . . y si Laurent esta aqui esa peliroja no podia ser mas que . . . Oh! . . . no podia ser ella . . .

Pude escuchar, literalmente, como mis latidos comenzaban a ser desenfrenados.

-Bella que pasa?

Estaba mas que sorprendida por mi pequeña epifania. Si era ella eso no podia ser bueno, solo buscaria vengarse de Edward por la muerte de James. Sentia como el color abandonaba mi rostro.

-Bella

-Ella regreso

-Quien es ella

Apenas y podia encontrar mi voz

-Vic . . . Victoria

Pude sentir a Edward tensarse a mi lado

-Estas segura?

-No lo se, cuando me desperte me quede viendo hacia el bosque por un tiempo y de pronto dos figuras salieron del bosque. Uno tenia rastas por lo que supongo que era Laurent y la otra tenia pelo naranja y solo pude pensar en Victoria.

-Ocupamos sacarte de aqui. Mandare a Jasper y a Emmett a checar. Vuelvo enseguida.-dijo y luego salio de mi cuarto.

Ella venia a vengarse de Edward y no podia evitar sentirme asustada. No sabia los limites a los que podria llegar Victoria y no quiero averiguarlo personalmente.

Edward regeso a mi cuarto minutos despues.

-Jasper y Emmett ya salieron a averiguar si eran ellos o no. . . no te preocupes amor todo va a estar bien.

Sus palabras me calmaron, pero no lo suficiente. Victoria haria lo que fuera hasta que quedara completa su venganza, mi unico miedo era que alguien que yo quiero salga herido.

-Bella que ocurre?-me pregunto despues de que me quede callada por mucho tiempo

-No sabemos de que podria ser capaz Victoria, que pasa si alguien sale herido Edward?

-Vamos aa estar bien. Nada va a pasarnos-me dijo

Pero yo no iba a estar completamente calmada hasta saber que es lo que va a pasar con Laurent y Victoria

* * *

**Victoria y Laurent ... eso no puede ser bueno, o si?**

**xox  
Anna**


	21. For The First Time

**For The First Time - The Script (No sabia cual poner ... es mas facil encontrar canciones para POV's femeninos)**

* * *

POV Edward

_Victoria._

Siempre supe que ella seria un problema desde la muerte de James. Habia tratado, mientras estaba lejos de Bella, de localizarla para que no fuera un peligro para Bella pero despues de seguirla hasta Texas perdi su rastro. Casi me volvia loco al no poder encontrarla. Parte de mi error al formar parte de su vida era que habia atraido la atencion de vampiros que mantenian muy poco control sobre su naturaleza. James habia sido un problema, pero por suerte habiamos podido lidiar con el. Bella apenas saliendo viva de ahi. Cuando la deje, tenia que hacerlo mi proposito asegurarme de que ni Victoria, ni Laurent se le acercaran. No me permitiria que alguien de mi naturaleza la lastimara.

Pero claro, no habia pensado en que el mas grande dolor habia sido causado por mi. Ahora que habia regresado, y que protegeria a Bella a lo que diera lugar y de quien fuera, podia garantizar que los dias de Victoria estaban contados a menos de que dejara de vengar la muerte -bastante necesaria- de James.

No estaba seguro pero, despues de mucho tiempo sin dejar que cosas demasiado imporrtantes nublaran mi cabeza, logre pensar que quizas el don de Victoria era util,_ esconderse_. Eso explicaria el porque James confiaba en ella y sus instinctos.

Nadie alejaria a Bella de mi, _nunca_. Desde antes de dejarla sabia que ella era mi todo y aun asi tenia que hacer el esfuerzo y dejarla tener una vida normal. Ese fue el peor error de mo vida y pague las consecuencias . . . caro. Ahora que estabamos juntos de nuevo no iba a dejar que Victoria tratara de quitarmela . . . por siempre.

No sabia mucho sobre Victoria. Lo unico que sabia era que James era su pareja y que hasta cierto punto lo apreciaba, pero yo dudaba que eso fuera amor. Aun asi, ella no descansaria hasta vernos a mi y a Bella sufrir y simplemente no le permitiria llegar a eso.

Emmett y Jasper no dudaron en ayudar a checar el bosque una vez que les comente sobre lo que habia visto Bella. Yo los hubiera acompañado pero por nada del mundo dejaria a Bella sola, no mientras Victoria estuviera afuera.

Laurent tendria la oportunidad de escapar ya que solo esta con Victoria por conveniencia, justo como la ultima vez, o eso espero.

-_Edward, Victoris esta por aqui junto con Laurent y nosotros no somos los unicos que los persiguen-_penso Jasper

Pero, quien mas estaria buscandolos?

-Que pasa si estan con ellos Jasper? Quiza no los buscan, los siguen-respondi

-Eso parecia, seguimos el rastro de Victoria y Laurent hasta Forks y ese olor seguia el mismo camino-respondio Emmett

-Cierto, pero a diferencia de Victoria el otro olor vino de Forks para aca y despues se regreso. Victoria solo siguio, sin ellos-respondio Jasper

-Que hay que hacer?-pregunte

-Esperar, Victoria sabe esconderse Edward ese es su don de esos no hay duda, no tiene caso perseguirla ahora solo se escaparia de nuevo-dijo Emmett

El podia ser el mas divertido de todos pero tambien podria ser serio, especialmente si se trata de Bella. El la quiere como una hermana. Si algo le llegara apasar a Bella no solo yo sufriria sino toda mi familia.

-Alice podra ver cualquier cosa que Victoria planee hacer. Si algo es demasiado peligroso podemos actuar rapidamente y asunto terminado.-dijo Jasper

No me convencio.

-Alice podra ver el futuro pero no es perfecta Jasper, tratar de buscar a Vitoria, a los desconocidos, a los Volturi y el futuro de Bella es demasiado. Algo se puede escapar y yo no correria esse riesgo.

-Se como te sientes Edward -ironico no?- pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer. No hay nada mas aparte de esperar y mantener a tu pequeño iman para los peligros a salvo. En cuanto regresemos a Forks te la pasaras todo el dia con Bella. Nosotros podemos buscar cualquier rastro junto con la ayuda de los demas. La mantendremos segura Edward, no te preocupes-dijo Jasper

Senti una ola de seguridad, sin duda cortesia de Jasper pero en este momento era mas que bienvenido ese sentimiento.

En estos momentos me estaba preparando demasiado y deberia tratar de controlarme por el bien de Bella y el mio

-Edward!-vino Alice corriendo del elevador

-No ocupas gritar Alice podemos escucharte perfectamente aunque estuvieras en el primer piso-se quejo Emmett

-Calla porque tu eres el que mas grita de todos nosotros-le dijo Alice y le saco la lengua

-Hmph-se quejo Emmett y se cruzo de brazos-yo mejor me voy

-Vete pues. Edward ahorita tenemos que bajar Jasper y yo para que Bella pueda salir esta misma tarde! Puedes creerlo? Vamonos Jazz!- dijo ella y subio dentro del elevador junto con Jasper.

Entre al cuarto de Bella y la sorprendi leyendo _Cumbres Borrascosas,_ de nuevo.

-No te cansas de leeer ese libro una y otra vez?

-No todos tenemos una memoria fotografica-replico Bella con una sonrisa

-Touché-le dije mientras le devolvia la sonrisa y la abrazaba

* * *

**Ya veremos que pasara con Victoria ... muy pronto ;)  
xoxo  
Anna**


	22. Chapter 24

Yo seguia bastante asustada. Aunque Edward prometio protegerme y le creo, el hecho de que  
Victoria este alla afuera simplemente hace que escalofrios recorran todo mi cuerpo.  
Ella venia exclusivamente pro mi y destruiria a cualquier persona que intentara protegerme.  
Ahora solo faltaban 24 horas para que yo pudiera salir de este hoyo negro. No tenia idea de como hbian logrado convencer a Charlie de sacarme de ese momento entro Alice a mi cuarto; Edward estaba conn sus hermanos cazando y le dijo a Alice que me cuidara, la idea me parecia completamente ridicula pero si eso lo hacia sentirse mas tranquilo no lo discutiria.  
-Yyyyyyyyyyy . . . . que piensas hacer?-Me pregunto Alice en su personalidad simpre optimista e hiperactiva  
-Dentro de los limites del hospital?-le dije poniendo el libro que tenia en mis manos a un lado  
-Bueno, ya se que no podemos hacer mucho aqui pero dejame rectificar, que quieres hacer mañana?  
-Sinceramente Alice? Quisiera pasar el dia con Edward  
-Pero, ocupas ropa!  
-Estoy bien con la ropa que tengo, ademas deje mas ropa con Charlie lo que me recuerda, Como conseguiste que Charlie diera la autorizacion para sacarme de aqui?  
-Tecnicamente eres adulta Bella, por lo tanto en el momento en el que estes "curada" eres libre de marcharte  
-Oh, entonces Charlie no sabe que me voy?  
-Por el momento no, el piensa que vas a seguir aqui por mucho tiempo. Quieres decirle cuando regresemos?  
-Creo que seria lo mejor pero no se como tome su regreso, bueno mas bien el regreso de el; dudo que le moleste que los demas Cullen hayan regresado, aparte a ti te adora. El odia a Edward y lo culpa por como me he comportado los ultimos meses.  
-El sabe lo que paso? Lo que te dijo?  
-No, dudo que lagun dia se lo vaya a decir. Si como estan las cosas esta molesto con Edward si le cuento los detalles tratara matarlo.  
. . . No que lo pudiera lograr . . .  
-Asi que Bella mañana vamos a ir de compras quieras o no para que consigas la ropa mas hermosa que jamas te hayas puesto!  
Por unn momento me perdi pero despues llegue a la conclusion de que Edward estaba demasiado cerca y podia escuchar asi que decidi seguirle el juego a Alice.  
-Esta bien Ali, solo recuerda que no sean mas de 6 horas porque quisiera seguir con vida  
-Gracias Bella!  
En lo que Alice me abrazaba Edward entro a mi cuarto  
-Que estas celebrando Ali?  
-Bella acepto ir de compras conmigo!-dijo Alice dando saltitos, clasico de ella.  
-Enserio Bella?  
Me limite a asentir, ahora que Edward estaba frente a mi era mas dificil mentir, no confiaba en mi voz.  
El se acerco a mi y me susurro al oido  
-Si te arrepientes lo unico que tienes que hacer es llamarme-y dicho esto me entrego un objeto plateado rectangular.  
Lo interrogue con la mirada  
-Jasper penso que seria bueno que tuvieras uno, asi aunque no este a un lado de ti que seria solo en veces estrictamente necesarias, podrias llamarme sin nigun problema. Rosalie lo escogio, te gusta?  
Soy solo yo o el dijo Rosalie?  
-Rosalie?-Me soprendio que de todos los vampiros de la familia _Rosalie _haya escogido algo para mi.  
-Esta en su mejor comportamiento y, aunque no lo creas y ella no quiera admitirlo tambien te extraño, tan siquiera un poco-dijo Edward con mi sonrisa favorita  
Eran momentos como estos los que me aterraban, me aterraba que todo esto pudiera ser un sueño. El era demasiado perfecto, todo esto era demasiado perfecto. Demasiado surreal.  
-En que piensas amor?  
Me encantaba cuando me decia "amor", me encantaba todo de el, me podia decir cualquier cosa y tendria el mismo efecto. El me deslumbraba y lo sabia.  
-Estaba pensando en que todo esto es demasiado perfecto. Y justo ahorita estaba pensando en que me deslumbras.  
El solto una carcajada al escuchar lo ultimo. Adoraba su risa, me alegraba poder escucharla de nuevo.  
-Deslumbrarte?-dijo mientras colocaba ambos sus brazos en amboslado de mi cabeza lo que hizo que me pegara al sillon donde estaba actualmente sentada.  
Recorde ese dia antes de jugar beisbol, y eso habia terminado _bastante_ bien.  
-Si, y lo haces a proposito-trate de quitarme solo para molestarlo pero, a quien trataba de engañar? me encantaria que ocurriera lo mismo que la ultima vez . . .  
Comenzo a deslizar su nariz por mi mandibula de abajo hacia arriba lentamente, claramente lo hacia a proposito.  
-Enserio?-pregunto inocentemente  
Mi voz comenzaba a temblar, lo unico que pude contestar fue un si bastante dudoso. Aun para mis oidos.  
Edward comenzo a plantar besos por toda mi cara, y no eran besos cortos, eran besos bastante largos que harian pensar coherente una tarea muy dificil, casi imposible.  
Podia sentir como mi pulso comenzaba a acelerarse, tomando un ritmo frenetico al igual que mi respiracion.  
Al final planto un beso en la comisura de mis labios.  
-No me hbaia dado cuenta-dijo y luego rapidamente se alejo de mi.  
No me habia dado cuenta de que habia cerrado los ojos, pero los abri rapidamente y ni Edward ni Alice estaban.  
De hecho no me habia dado cuenta de cuando se habia marchado Alice.  
-Edward?-pregunte mientras me levantaba de la silla donde habia estado sentada hace unos minutos  
-Si?-contesto una voz aterciopelada detras de mi  
DEcir que me asusto fue poco, Que queria hace matarme?  
-No-dijo el abrazandome  
-No que?  
-No quiero matarte  
-Dije eso en voz alta?-No, pero era obvio en tu cara. Me alegro de que cada dia me acerco mas a tus pensamientos, aunque sea un poco.  
-Nunca estaba muy lejos. Aparte siempre estas en ello-dije antes de que pudiera detenerme  
-Si, siempre-dije mientras sentia como la sangre llegaba a mi rostro  
-Me alegro-dijo mientras se acercaba a besarme.  
Escuche un sonido de asco fingido detras de nosotros.  
Ahora si estaba enojada, no me importaba quien fuera personalmente me encargaria de sacarlo.  
Me movi para ver quien era. Lo que nunca considere era la opcion de que eran mas de uno.  
-Que pasa Alice?-dijo Edward. No se si fue mi imaginacion pero crei ver un poco de molestia por su parte. Bien, ya eramos dos.  
-No deberias de estar molesta Bella. Lo que vamos a decirte te alegrara  
Espere a que Alice continuara  
-Podemos irnos ahora mismo!  
Momento de silencio  
-Enserio?-pregunte. Alice asintio  
-Oh por dios! No lo puedo creer!  
-Lo se! Ya estamos listos, vamonos!  
-Esta bien pero, y mis cosas?-dije esto mientras volteaba y todo estaba perfectamente empacado.  
-Cuando empacaron?  
-En lo que ustedes estaban hablando Bella-dijo JAsper  
-Wow, eso fue rapido  
-Rapido es nuestro segundo nombre-carcajeo Emmett  
-Esta bien, vamonos.  
Salir de ese lugar fue mas que un alivio, especialmente considerando quien estaba a mi lado.  
-Llevaremos las cosas en el Jeep de Emmett tu te vas a ir con Edward en en Volvo-dijo Alice y despues se fue  
Me alegraba que pudiera hacer el viaje con Edward, no esque no quisiera estar con los demas, pero seria lindo poder estar juntos sin que Alice o Emmett interrumpieran.


	23. Chapter 25

POV Victoria

Habian pasado dos largos años desde que por culpa de esa maldita humana mataron a mi James. Eso nunca se los perdonaria, ni a ella ni a los Cullen. Ahora sabrian lo que se sentiria perder a quien quieren.

Al principio pense en solo vengarme de el, de Edward, tan solo mencionar su nombre me daba asco; pero tambien sus hermanos Jasper y Emmett habian ayudado a destrozar a James . . . y casi lo olvido tambien Alice.

Carlisle no habia destrozado a James, pero era parte de la familia aunque a el no le mataria a su pareja, con el simple hecho de ver a Esme sufrir tendria suficiente. Nunca terminarian de pagar, me aseguraria de que Edward pasara el resto de su miserable existencia en el dolor mas profundo que cualquiera pudiera sentir. Se arrepentirian de haberlo matado, de eso me iba a encargar yo.

No iba a ser facil poder capturar a Bella, Edward era demasiado sobreprotector ese era uno de sus puntos a favor y claro el poder leer mentes. Pero yo tenia mucho mas a mi favor, mi talento natural de poder escapar de poder huir, y soy demasiado perceptiva. Conocia a cada uno de los Cullen como a la palma de mi mano y ni siquiera habia estado frente de ellos mas de una vez.

Durante la ausencia de los Cullen podria haber sido el momento perfecto para matar a Bella pero, donde estaria la diversion si Edward no esta cerca para sufir?

Ella siempre fue observada, por mi o por Laurent que habia tomado mi lado. Laurent era inteligente, el sabia que si se ponia en mi contra moriria.

Despues de todo no podia quejarme, yo habia estado presente desde que Edward rompio el corazon de Bella. Edward estaba demasiado sumido en sus propios pensamientos para fijarse en los mios, no soy tan estupida como para ponerme enfrente de ellos asi que escuche su conversacion trepada en un arbol.

Presenciar eso fue patetico.

Pero, al final resulto a mi favor; los dos salieron lastimados sin que nadie muriera. Ese dia fue la primera vez que tuve oportunidad para matarla, pero no lo hice. Me limite a verla sumirse en su propio dolor (de nuevo patetico) y estaba a punto de acabar con su miseria cuando escuche a Sam acercandose.

Y si, yo sabia de ellos desde hace tiempo. Desde la muerte de James me encargue de verificar quienes podian ser mis aliados y quienes no. Sam tenia dos opciones, salvar a Bella o pelearme lo cual acabaria con su exsistencia, fue inteligente y se marcho con la humana en brazos.

No entendia que era lo especial en ella, todos se empeñaban en mantenerla a salvo, cual era la diferencia de ella a un humano normal?

Dia y noche estaba cerca de Bella, verla sufrir fue placentero pero no lo suficiente como para complacerme, tenia que hacer algo para que los Cullen regresaran . . . y pronto.

No sabia si la persuacion funcionaria pero tenia que intentarlo. Despues de aproximadamente un año, mientras Bella estaba dormida me encargue de ir con Charlie y tratar de usar lo que se parece al hipnotismo, no todos los vampiros pueden hacerlo. Claramente funciono pues dos dias despues habian llegado los enfermeros a llevarse a Bella.

Lo que le habia dicho a Charlie fue bastante simple, solo tenia que mandar a su hija a un psiquiatrico, el obedecio sin problema alguno y mi plan funciono de maravilla pues parecia dolido, pero aun asi cumplio que era lo que importaba.

Por que un psiquiatrico? Sabia que Alice estaba atada con eso ya que conocia su historial, nunca soportaria ver a su mejor amiga dentro de uno, y justo como lo habia planeado Alice y Jasper aparecen unos cuantos dias despues.

Bella funcionaba a mi favor sin que estuviera conciente de ello. Consiguio que todos regresaran incluyendo a Edward lo que me facilito el trabajo de ir a buscarlo.

Lo unico que faltaba en mi plan era conseguir que los lobos se dieran cuenta de quienes habian regresado. Por lo que habia entendido Jacob se enojaria con el regrso de los Cullen.

Y de nueva cuenta mi plan funciono, una vez que obtuve la atencion de los lobos comence a correr. Que no se daban cuenta de que si quisiera matar a su gente ya lo habria hecho?

Despues de esperarlos mas de tres veces logramos dejar un rastro que los llevara al hospital donde estaba Bella, y por lo tanto se enteraron de que los Cullen regresaban.

El resto del plan es demasiado facil, los dos quieren proteger a Bella pero son enemigos mortales, algo tiene que suceder no?

Aun asi tendria que estar cerca de donde Bella estaria, sin duda cerca de los Cullen. Sin embargo ocuparia mas ayuda, no cualquier vampiro aceptaria asi que quiza deberia crearlo o por que limitarme a uno? En el sur habian sido muchos y al final habian ganado asi que eso es lo que haria, un ejercito de neofitos; no podia haber mejor ni mayor distraccion.

Me daba risa como ellos se creian mejor que yo. Se nota que Edward no era lo suficiente observador, ella nunca saldria viva de esta. Este era un juego de vida o muerte y estaba mas que segura de que yo no moriria, los unicos que me podrian matar serian los Volturi, pero ellos estan en el otro lado del mundo asi que no tengo porque preocuparme.

Volturi.

Quizas ellos tambien eran una opcion, despues de todo la humana sabia mucho, y Edward no la convertiria. Si todo fallaba iria con ellos.

Pero primero tendria que probar con la enemistad entre vampiros y lincatropos.


	24. Chapter 26

POV Edward

Ya han pasado tres dias desde que Bella salio del hospital. Charlie todavia no esta enterado y Bella quiere esperarse un poco mas, para tener tiempo de exlpicarle lo que ocurrio. Durante estos tres dias Emmett, Jasper y yo hemos estado vigilando los bosques para ver si hay alguna señal de Laurent o de Victoria.

Aunque tener que dejar a Bella era algo que odiaba hacer, preferia hacerlo y terminar de una vez con Victoria antes de que ella corriera algun tipo de peligro.

Ahora estaba en el sillon de la sala con Bella sentada a un lado mio, con su cabeza en mi hombro. Todo el dia ha estado bastante calmado. Emmett no ha hecho ninguna de sus bromas, lo que al principio me tenia sospechando pero luego comprendi de que protegeria de Bella y despues, ya que todo el peligro haya pasado se dedicaria a hacerle la vida imposible.

Jasper seguia tratando de ver que podiamos hacer y, con la ayuda de Alice, planear estrategias en caso de que Victoria hiciera algo. Rosalie se ha comportado un poco mejor con Bella y, aunque no son mejores amigas (ni pienso que eso suceda pronto) no estan tan distantes como antes.

_Estaba en el centro del bosque persiguiendo a Victoria. Ella logro escaparse y corrio en direccion a la casa de Bella._

_Bella tirada en el piso._Estaba confundido.

_Bella desapareciendo._La vision cambio de nuevo.

_Bella sangrando._

_Victoria mordiendo la muñeca de Bella._

No! Eso no podia pasar.

-_Voy a sacar a Bella de aqui Edward, Rosalie y Esme me acompañaran. La mantendremos a salvo, ustedes ocupense de Victoria.-_penso Alice

Y antes de poder decirle cualquier cosa Alice jalo a Bella del brazo mientras volvia a ser la locamaniatica por las compras que era.

-Bella vamonos! Acabo de ver unas tiendas y tenemos que irnos ya!

Algun dia le agradeceria a la persona responsable por ahberme dado una hermana como Alice. Aunque ella fuera una loquita nunca podria agradecerle lo que esta haciendo por mi ahora.

-_Ahora apurate que Victoria llegara en 10 minutos al claro donde la mire, aunque no estoy muy segura de donde este eso. Dile a Jasper y a Emmett que trabajen separados eso trabajara mejor_-penso Alice antes de sacar a Bella sin que ella pudiera oponerse

Una vez que el Porshe de Alice estubo fuera del alcanze de mi vista (ese fue un regalo que le hice el mismo dia que regresamos del hospital) llame a Emmett y Jasper.

-Que ocurre?-pregunto Jasper sintiendo mi tension

-Alice tuvo una vision de Victoria. Ella esta alla afuera en el bosque. Ocupamos ir a buscarla-les explique.

No ocupe decir mas, segundos despues los tres estabamos corriendo adentrandonos en el bosque.

-Alice dijo que nos separemos asi la encontraremos mas rapido, no debe de estar lejos-comente antes de que tomaramos caminos propios.

Senti que estaba corriendo por el mismo lugar una y otra vez, no encontraba ningun rastro de Victoria, ningun olor sospechoso, nada fuera de su lugar. Segui corriendo por varios minutos, ninguna novedad. Que ocurriria si Alice estaba mal con respecto al tiempo? No han pasado 10 minutos aun pero, faltaba poco.

Mientras seguiria buscando. Llegue a nuestro prado cuando la vi, seria dificil no notar una mancha de pelo rojizo parada, inhumanamente quieta.

_Victoria._

De pronto su rostro, sin expresion hasta el momento se curvo en una sonrisa malevola, realmente perversa. Trate de escuchar sus pensamientos pero me estaba bloqueando pensando en la vez que encontro a James en el estudio de ballet.

-Hola, Edward-me saludo Victoria en un tono fingido . . .


	25. Chapter 27

POV Victoria

-Hola Edward-dije en un tono fingido, despues de todo con el no tenia que aparentar. Aun asi, no lo dejaria entrar en mi cabeza, al menos no tan facilmente.

-Que es lo que quieres?-me dijo con hostilidad.

Bueno ya que estoy aqui lo menos que puedo hacer es divertirme un poco.

-Por que tanta hostilidad Edward? Despues de todo _yo _no he hecho nada malo . . . todavia.

-Si valoras en algo tu existencia te recomendaria que te fueras.

-Creo que tomare los riesgos, no tengo nada que perder-comenze a dar pequeños pasos en circulos alrededor de el-en cambio tu, tienes mucho que perder. Por ejemplo: Carlisle y Esme o Rosalie y Jasper, tambien estan Emmett y Alice sin mencionar a secundarios como Charlie y Jacob que sin duda, su muerte lastimaria a tu Bella. Eso es lo que quieres evitar no? que Bella sufra.

El gruño.

Le regrese el gruñido. A este juego podian jugar dos.

-Largate.-escupio.

-Obligame-le repeti en el mismo tono que el habia aplicado conmigo.

Se puso en posicion de ataque, pero yo no pelearia con el, no ahora. Tenia planes demasiado beunos como para hecharlos todos a perder ahora que estoy tan cerca de conseguir lo que quiero. Ellos van a sufrir.

Pero, siendo tan brillante como soy tuve una mejor idea.

_-Vamos a ver que piensas de esto estupido vampiro sobreprotector-_pense en direccion a el.

Comenze a recordar a Bella desde que el la dejo ese dia en el bosque, le mostre todos los gritos, las lagrimas, las pesadillas, la depresion, tambien le mostre a mi misma convenciendo a Charlie.

Edward estaba sorprendido pero no se movia asi que continue.

Como se llevaban a Bella al psiquiatrico, sus gritos y plegarias _todo _sin que me faltara ni un solo detalle.

La cara de sufrimiento que tenia el en este momento no tenia precio, pero no se le acercaba ni a los talones a lo que yo he sufrido por James. Mi venganza seria pronto, no me quedaria aqui viendo como ellos pueden tener felicidad eterna mientras yo tengo que quedarme aqui sola por su culpa.

Tenia tantos planes para nuestro futuro, siempre fue divertido estar con el.

Decidi jugar con el un poco. El seguia demasiado ocupado en las imagenes de Bella que no me escucho acercarme a el. Fue relativamente facil. Lo tome por el cuello y lo avente al arbol mas cercano a mi, se rompio en dos y Edward no tardo en pararse y correr hacia mi. Mi ventaja es que en velocidad yo soy mejor, sin contar que Edward no se ha visto forzado a pelear tanto como yo. Su mano rozo mi hombro asi que la tome y lo envie lejos, facilmente a unos 30 metros de mi.

Fue ahi donde decidi que era suficiente por un dia, su ropa estaba desgarrada y sucia, sin duda si Bella lo veia asi le daria un ataque, sin contar lo que le pasaria a Alice cuando viera lo que hizo Edward con su camisa Dolce.

Corri por el bosque asegurandome de no cruzar el camino de Laurent, que seguramente ya habia escapado de Emmett y Jasper.

Laurent servia como mi distraccion, pero tarde o temprano el me traicionaria y yo lo sabia. Tendria que evitar esto a toda costa eso es, si quiero que mi plan funcione bien.

En parte, Laurent habia tenido la culpa de la muerte de James ya que al momento de pelear prefirio huir y no ayudarnos, eso es equivalente a como si hubiera elegido cuidar de la humana.

Podia escuchar a Edward atras de mi, eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde asi que aun tenia tiempo antes de tomar el avion hacia a . . . hacia un lugar. No tomaria riesgos, Edward podria escucharme asi que prefiri no pensar en ello.

Pare abruptamente y alce mi brazo haciendo que este, al pegarle a Edward, saliera volando. La sangre humana te mantenia mas fuerte y el lo sabia, si seguia alimentandose de bambi y sus amigos nunca me podria vencer.

Escuche unas pisadas demasiado fuertes como para ser de un humano.

_Perfecto._

Mis amigos los perritos habian decidido hechar un vistazo.

Comenze a pelear con Edward de nuevo mientras escuchaba que las pisadas se acercaban mas y mas, Edward se distrajo por ellas y eso me ayudo a tomarlo por el brazo y lanzarlo contra un lobo negro, creo que se llama Sam, pero la verdad no me importa.

Ellos sin duda mantendrian a Edward ocupado si es que no lo mataban, asi que tenia tiempo de sobra para escapar.

Corri por muy poco tiempo, ya habia empezado a anochecer asi que espere a que las tiendas estuvieran cerradas y entre a cambiarme de ropa.

Justo a tiempo llegue al aeropuerto de Seattle, conseguir los boletos fue facil gracias a la persuacion y en unas horas estaria en un avion con destino a mis mejores aliados.


	26. Chapter 28

POV Emmett  
Acababamos de separanos cuando capte un olor extraño, ahora que lo recuerdo era el mismo olor que habia afuera del hospital. Era el olor de los que perseguian, o seguian, a Victoria.  
No perdiendo el tiempo comence a correr en la direccion en donde el olor me llevaba, segun yo el rastro seguia fresco asi que debieron de estar aqui hace poco.  
Agudizando el oido para tratar de captar algo logre escuchar varias cosas a la vez, unas eran pisadas fuertes probablemente perteneciente a los seguidores de Victoria y despues unos sonidos mas delicados probablemente de un vampiro y un arbol romperse.  
_Espera . . . _vampiro+arbol roto+seguidores de Victoria=Pelea.  
Al parecer Bella no era el unico iman para los problemas. Que yo supiera el unico vampiro que estaba aqui, aparte de Jasper y yo era Edward. Que no se supone que la que se mete en problemas es su novia y no el?  
Decidi acercarme a donde estaban los ruidos y cuando llegue solo alcance a ver una mancha de pelo color bronce saliendo disparada tras una mancha de pelo color naranja. Sin duda Edward y Victoria.  
Si no fuera una situacion seria(osea no chistosa) ahora me estubiera revolcando en el suelo de la risa, ya que a leguas se nota que Victoria le pateo el trasero a mi hermano . . . y fuerte. Luego me encargaria de recordarselo. Corri en direccion a ellos dos y me encontre con Jasper en el camino, al parecer el si habia encontrado el rastro de Victoria, pero obviamente despues de mi hermano.  
Cuando llegamos al claro primero senti lastima por el, tantas peleas que han surgido aqui . . . y luego pude observar que mi hermano fue vencido _otra vez_ por Victoria . . .  
-_Sabes que hermanito? La proxima vez mejor yo me encargo de Victoria-_pense mientras me acercaba a el antes de que los lobos gigantes lo atacaran.  
Le tenia que dar un poco de credito a Victoria, porque no solo vencio a mi hermano sino que tambien lo lanzo contra unos lobos del tamaño de un caballo.  
_-Asi que ellos son los que apestan_-pense.  
Uno de los lobos, uno rojizo que facilmente era el mas grande de todos se puso en posicion de ataque frente a Edward.  
Jasper y yo llegamos a su lado en menos de un segundo, gruñiendo y listos para atacar debo agregar.  
Del bosque salieron otros cuatro lobos, aunque no tan grandes como el primero. Aunque estuvieramos en minoria les podriamos ganar a unos perritos en esteroides.  
Edward fruncio en ceño por un momento mientras el lobo negro se adentraba en el bosque.  
-_Quienes son ellos?-_pense. Edward me ignoro.  
Del bosque en lugar de salir el lobo negro que me esperaba salio un humano, igualmente apestoso. Ahi es cuando recorde lo que eran. Lincatropos. No se me habia ocurrido que pudieran ser ellos porque sengun Edward habian dejado de transformarse al morir Ephraim.  
-Estamos escuchando-dijo relajar la postura.  
-Les recomiendo que le digan a su amiga peliroja que se mantenga fuera de nuestras tierras. No responderemos si las traspasa.  
-No es nuestra amiga, tampoco nos importa si traspasa o no-le dije gruñendo  
Un lobo gris se puso delante de mi y trato de morderme pero me aleje sin antes soltar un gruñido.  
-Paul!-dijo el humano  
Asi que el perrito tiene nombre, quiza le regale un collar en su cumpleaños . . .  
De reojo vi como Edward estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa. Despues mire la cara de frustracion de Jasper, le contaria luego.  
-No hemos violado las leyes del tratado y esperemos que ustedes no lo vuelvan a hacer-dijo Edward.  
Ohhhhhh. Cierto, teniamos un tratado con los perros.  
-No sabiamos que ustedes estaban aqui, aparte solo persiguiamos a la peliroja. Ha estado demasiado cerca de nuestras tierras y no queremos incidentes. No es la primera vez que casi la atrapamos.  
-Nosotros estaremos cuidadosos en nuestra linea del tratado. Ustedes encarguense de sus tierras-dijo Jasper un tanto intimidante.  
El lobo rojizo no le quitaba la mirada a Edward, parecia que lo queria desmembrar pedazo por pedazo.  
-Esperemos no encontrarlos de nuevo y Jacob, alejate de Bella y no le digas nada a Charlie. Ella lo hara cuando este lista.-le dijo Edward.  
El lobo rojizo le gruño, pero no se movio de lugar. Asi que_ el _era Jacob. Hmmm le dare a Paul un collar y a Jacob un plato. Que tenia el que ver con mi hermanita?  
Despues de la conversacion silenciosa que tuvieron (al menos silenciosa por parte de Jacob, Edward le respondia verbalmente asi que solo entendi media conversacion) los perritos se marcharon dejandonos solos.  
-Vamos a regresar a la casa antes de que Alice mire tu ropa, o Bella que seguramente se van a asustar. Alice por la ropa y Bella por ti-comente.  
Jasper se rio.  
-Ahora si me van a contar que era tan chistoso?-pregunto el  
-Emmett estaba pensando en regalos para Paul y Jacob-dijo Edward  
-Ohh si, Paul va a tener un collar anti-pulgas y Jacob un plato de comida-dijo entre risas.  
Jasper y Edward se volvieron a reir . . . lo que me recordaba. . . .  
-No creas que te salvaste hermanito, mientras Bella no este cerca me estare riendo constantemente de que Victoria que pateo el trasero y te entrego a los lobos . . . _literalmente_.  
Edward me gruño.  
Eso solo hizo que mi sonrisa se hiciera mas grande.  
-Ya vete a cambiar que conociendo a Alice no tardan en llegar-dijo Jasper una vez que llegamos a la casa. Carlisle no estaba asi que quiza le llamaron del hospital.  
Una vez que Edward estaba fuera de vista Jasper y yo nos tiramos al piso muriendonos (ironico no?) de la risa, _nunca _se acabarian las bromas en contra de Edward sobre esto.  
-Eyy Jazz te reto a unas carreras en el xbox va?  
-Perdedor que?  
-Perdedor . . . perdedor sera vestido por Alice  
-Como si ya no estubiera acostumbrado . . .  
-Alguna sugerencia?  
-Comeras comida humana  
-Hecho  
-Ve preparando tu platillo favorito Jazz porque vas a perder-dije mientras me acercaba a la sala . .


	27. Chapter 29

POV Alice

-Alice ya nos podemos ir por favor?-se quejo Bella por milesima vez.

No entendia, la mayoria de laschicas siempre se ponen felices cuando se menciona la palabra compras en una oracion pero Bella en lugar de ponerse feliz se queja. Definitivamente ella era unica.

La terquedad no le sirve de mucho con nosotras pues que puede hacer un humano contra tres vampiras en un centro comercial? A veces Bella se portaba mas infantil que yo y algun dia tendria que aceptarlo!

Logre abrir mi boca para articular la respuesta que le daria a Bella cuando una vision me cego.

_-Eyy Jazz te reto a unas carreras en el xbox va?-dijo Emmett_

_-Perdedor que?_

_-Perdedor . . . perdedor sera vestido por Alice_

_-Como si ya no estubiera acostumbrado . . ._

_-Alguna sugerencia?_

_-Comeras comida humana_

_-Hecho_

_-Ve preparando tu platillo favorito Jazz porque vas a perder_

Ni que ser vestido por mi fuera tan malo! Trate de ver quien ganaria pero todo era borroso, cualquier cosa que miraba primero era mi pobrecito Jazzy y al segundo despues era el oso de Emmett.

-Alice que viste?-me pregunto Rosalie sacudiendo mi hombro.

-Ya sali de la vision desde hace tiempo Rose, solo estaba pensando.

-Oh, lo siento esque todavia tenias la mirada distante

-No importa

-Y regresando a mi pregunta, ya nos podemos ir?-interrumpio Bella

-Claro!-dije con entusiasmo.

La cara de Bella no tuvo precio, al principio al pareer estaba preparando su discurso para quejarse de porque nos teniamos que quedar pero una vez que mis palabras crearon sentido dentro de su cabeza su cara se transformo en una expresion primero sorprendida y despues aliviada.

-Alice te sientes bien?-dijo Rosalie dramaticamente mientras colocaba su mano en mi frente

-No importa si se siente bien o no, vamonos a encontrar a Esme antes de que Alice regrese a sus seis sentidos.-dijo Bella

-Seis?-pregunte confundida

-Si, seis. Vista, oido, olfato, tacto, gusto _y_ futuro.-me explico Bella

Rose se queria morir de la risa pero trataba de disimularlo. Yo simplemente puse mi cara en blanco.

-Simplemente vamos por Esme-dije y tome a las dos por el brazo.

Una vez que encontramos a Esme las cuatro nos dirijimos a Forks, ya que habiamos ido de compras a Seattle. Me soprendi cuando, al llegar a casa, la vision apenas estaba ocurriendo.

-Hey! Bella ya llego!-dijo Emmett soltando el control que habia tomado y abrazando, bueno mas bien asfixiando a la pobre Bella.

-Em . . mett . . . no . . . puedo . . respirar . . -apenas y se le entendio a Bella

-Opsss. Lo siento Belly.

-Que iban a hacer?-pregunto Bella mientras dejabamos las bolsas al pie de las escaleras.

-Es una apuesta entre Jasper y yo-explico Emmett

-Perdedor que?

-Come comida humana.-dijo Emmett y despues de unos segundos grito-Uuuuuuuuuuu! ya se! tu la cocinas!

-Que?-pregunto sorprendida Bella

-Si, si si! -dije Emmet dando brinquitos

-Ahora te pareces a Alice-dijo Rose

-Claro que no! Yo soy mucho mas linda . . . -replique

-Si Bella . . andale di que si andale andale andale . . -le rogaba Emmett una y otra vez

-Solo si te callas-condiciono Bella

-Juro no volver a molestarte con esto, palabra de _boy scoutt-_respondio Emm

-Hmm esta bien, pero va a ser lo que yo quiera si?

-Okey!-dijo Emm y salio corriendo de la cocina, lugar a donde habia caminado Bella, y luego se escucho el grito de Emm-Preparate para perder Jazz! Bella cocina!-y despues estallo a carcajadas

Jasper se acerco a mi, seguramente para preguntar quien ganaria.

-Ali-me dijo tratando de imitar _mi _cara de cachorrito-quien va a ganar?

-Lo sabia

-Ey! eres una vidente, lo sabes todo.

-En primer lugar no tuve una vision solo lo pense, en segundo la carita de cachorrito solo funciona conmigo y en tercero no se.

-Aww, vamos Ali . .

-No

-Por favor?

-Vete con Emmet antes de que te venga a buscar.

-Ugh esta bien . . .

Sin duda este juego seria un show total . .


	28. Chapter 30

POV ?  
De todas las tareas que me pudieron haber encomendado tenia que vigilar a la maldita humana. _Ugh._  
Que rayos la hacia tan interesante? No es como si fuera algo fuera de lo ordinario, que diferencia habia? Claro que ella era mucho mas torpe de lo normal pero eso era una desventaja no?  
Despues de todo ella causa accidentes.  
_Claro._  
Y prueba de ello es que su torpeza la llevo a la miseria. Pero en realidad no habia conocido _nada _en lo que se refiere a miseria. Mi _señora _tenia un plan perfecto para destruirla . . . a Bella y a los Cullen.  
Tiene aproximadamente tres horas que llevan en este maldito lugar, porque les gustan tando ir de malditas compras? Bella ya se miraba harta asi que dudo mucho que se queden por mas tiempo. Si ellas no se marchaban de aqui pronto terminaria matando un humano, la sed me estaba matando.  
-Alice, creo que ya deberiamos regresar-dijo por fin Bella.  
-Pero Bella-se quejo la duendecilla-apenas tenemos unas horas aqui.  
-Es que . . . tengo hambre Alice-respondio Bella. Yo no la conocia mucho pero desde lejos se notaba que no era buena mintiendo.  
-Acabas de comer Bella!-dijo Alice  
-Alice, creo que sabemos que ella quiere regresar con Edward.-dijo Rosalie  
Hmm que extraño, por lo que me habian dicho Rosalie no se llevaba tan bien con Bella, quiza deberia mencionar esto al regresar.  
-Esta bien!-dijo Alice estampando su pie en el piso-pero no creas que no vamos a regresar Isabella!  
-Esta bien.  
Despues de eso tuve que esconderme en una de las tiendas, aunque dudo que si no estuvieran respirando me reconocieran. No estaba con ropa fuera de lo ordinario y para cubrir mis ojos carmesi traia puestos unos lentes.  
Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento se subieron al unico carro deportivo del estacionamiento, aparte del mio.  
Trate de seguirlas por carro pero sabia que seria demasiado sospechoso asi que cuando estaban cerca de el sendero que los llevaria a su casa di la vuelta en direccion contraria y busque rapidamente un estacionamiento para no perderlas de vista.  
Su casa no fue dificil de encontrar, despues de todo quein rayos piensa en construir una casa en medio del bosque?  
Si antes pensaba que vigilarlas era aburrido ahora estaba aun mas aburrida. Antes tan siquiera habia _algo _que ver, pero ahora no hay nada mas que 5 vampiros y una humana.  
-De que me perdi?-dijo Edward mientras le iba a dar un abrazo a Bella.  
-Dalay hermanito!Bueno Jazz he estado pensando & seran tres diferentes juegos en los que me tendras que ganar. El primero, y el mas facil es Halo 2, despues seran Need For Speed y Guitar Hero. Si quedamos en empate en cualquiera de las tres, el desempate sera en Guitar Hero. Entendido?-dijo Emmett  
-Hecho-respondio Jasper  
-Cuanto tiempo van a tardar en esto?-pregunto la siempre impaciente humana.  
-Hmm. Mejor vete a cocinar ahora para que cuando Jasper pierda ya este la comida lista.-Bella, Edward y Rosalie se rieron un poco.  
-Yo no estaria tan seguro Emmett-gruño Jasper.  
-Aparte asi Bella se perderia de la mejor parte! Primero jueguen y el que pierda tendra que quedarse en la cocina viendo como Bella prepara lo que se tiene que comer el perdedor.-dijo Alice  
Emmett y Jasper se disgustaron.  
-No es tan malo-dijo Bella.  
-Viniendo de una humana! La comida de humanos es simplemente repulsiva, no entiendo porque les gusta, demasiadas especias y ugh!-dijo Emmett. Coinsido con el, la comida humana es asquerosa.  
-Si ustedes pudieran comer tu te la pasarias todo el dia en tu recamara y en la cocina.-dijo Bella.  
No sabia porque se pasaria todo el tiempo en la recamara pero algo me decia que definitivamente no me convenia enterarme.  
-Denjen de pelear! Ya quiero verte comer Emmett!  
Este era el tiempo para marcharme, tenia que regresar y contarles lo que me habia pasado a los demas.  
Seattle no era el lugar mas hermoso dle munf=do ero servia para lo que lo necesitabamos, no habia Sol y todo un barrio estaba desalojado asi que podiamos quedarnos ahi.  
Quiza era tiempo de avisarles que solo habia 5 de ellos en la casa ahora y seria un buen momento para atacar. Creo que los demas se alegrarian si pudieramos ir a donde quisieramos de nuevo.  
El lugar donde todos estabamos cada vez estaba mas cerca, se podia escuchar a los demas entrenando para pelear . . .


	29. Chapter 31

POV Danielle

Esto le encantaria a Riley. La humana estaba mucho mas cerca de nosotros ahora, y desprotegida. Corri aun mas rapido de lo que podia, forzando mis pies a alcanzar limites que dificilmente otro vampiro alcanzaria. Desde hace rato podria escucharse el ruido de vampiros peleando y el olor de restos quemandose, el ambiente tipico de vampiros neofitos.

No eramos mucho debido a nuestra naturaleza competitiva, terminabamos matanto a cualquiera que nos sacara de nuestras casillas. Eso le molestaba mucho a Victoria, pero termino acostumbrandose, despues de todo no hay mucho que una sola vampira pueda hacer contra 10 vampiros neofitos.

Riley era la mano derecha de Victoria, su fiel sirviente; el era el unico que podria verla, o esa era la impresión que tenian todos los demas pero yo no. Victoria y Laurent confiaron en mi para asignarme algo supuestamente mas importante que cuidar a una manada de vampiros bebes, pero para mi el cuidar que la humana y esos "vampiros" no se escaparan era solo andar de niñera. Ya habia estado haciendo mi trabajo por demasiado tiempo la verdad, desde antes que ellos regresaran.

Si Victoria no estaba cerca de la casa en Forks de Bella eramos Laurent o yo, siempre vigilandola de lejos pues eso perros no nos daban mucho alcance.

Por fin alcanzaba a distinguir los edificios destrozados despues de ver tanto maldito arbol. Cuanto mas rapido terminaramos con esto mejor, ya queria dejar de ser una sirvienta mas de Victoria; habia tanto que ver pero Victoria me tenia muy bien chantajeada, si yo me iba en lugar de mandar a todo el grupo tras la humana lo mandaria contra mi y ellos, siendo los tarados que son, le harian caso.

Victoria em odiaba y eso no era un secreto, porque? se preguntaran, simplemente porque yo era un poco mas independiente. Fui la primera que Victoria convirtio, por lo tanto con mas experiencia y la unica a la que Victoria no le puede mentir, por mas que quisiera.

Todos los demas vampiros vivian engañados por todo lo que Riley les decia y el, asu vez viva engañado por Victoria. Debo darle credito a ella, es bastante buena engañando pero yo soy mejor descubriendo, ese es mi don. Victoria no me mentia porque mi don podia detectarlo y, en caso de que ella me mintiera yo podria hacer que hablara hasta que ella me digera todo lo que yo quisiese saber.

Solo tenia que esperar un par de meses, en lo que todo esto se acaba y si los vampiros raros no la matan yo me encargaria de ella.

Deje de correr una vez que estaba enfrente de la puerta del edificio en ruinas, la verdad un poco de mantenimiento a esta area de Seattle le vendria bien.

No me moleste en tocar la puerta, solo entre para encontrar a Riley sentado sobre un sillon con los pies sobre una pequeña mesa.

-No te han enseñado a tocar la puerta o pedir permiso antes de entrar?

-Y a ti no te han enseñado a ser un pooc menos inutil?-le dije-Unos cuantos vampiros ya se pelearon alla y tu aquí como si nada. Cuando Victoria se entere esto te costara.

-Si , si. Como no.-me respondio.

-Hablando de Victoria, donde esta?

-Eso a ti no te importa, si hay algo demasiado importante como para que ella tenga que saberlo me lo puedes decir a mi.

-Donde. Esta. Victoria?-le dije en un tono para nada amigable.

-No. Te. Importa.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso Riley, donde rayos esta Victoria?-le dije aplicando mi don en la mayor potencia.

-Forks!-dijo casi gritando.

Quiza olvide mencionar que si te resistias a decirme la verdad sentias cierta presion, como si te estuvieras ahogando.

-En que parte, exactamente?

-En la casa de los Cullen-dijo tratando de recuperarse del efecto.

-Ahora no fue tan dificil o si? Ve preparando a los vampiros que queden y nos van a ver en el claro donde ya habiamos entrenado de acuerdo?

-Tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes Danielle

-Tu solo hazlo o Victoria no te compensara como lo hace todas las noches Riley.

El solo entrecerro los ojos.

-Oh! Y antes de que se vayan asegurense de quemas todo el edificio y sus alrededores. Los pesperamos alla en 15 minutos, si no estan ahí me encargare personalmente de destruirte pieza por pieza.

Quiza sone demasiado amenazante porque vi a Riley tragar veneno, algo no necesario.

-Esta bien. Estaremos ahí.

Dijo mientras yo salia corriendo en busca de Victoria.


	30. Chapter 32

POV Victoria

Bella no habia estado aqui hace tiempo, se podia notar porque su rastro, aunque segia siendo potente, no era tan abrumador como hace unos meses. Aunque no ocupaba adivinar ese dato, yo sabia exactamente donde estaba Bella, como siempre. Nunca la perderia de vista, no me arriesgaria de que esta vez saliera con vida.

La habitacion de Bella era como la de cualquier otro adolescente, cosas tiradas por todos lados pero aun asi con un aspecto un poco organizado. Suponiendo que Bella no tenia memoria infalible como nosotros, no se podria dar cuenta de que tome sus cosas . . . o si?

Tome lo primero que estaba a mi alcance, una blusa color sangre (ironico no?), la funda de su almohada que estaba dentro de su closet y su cepillo de peinar.

Estaba a punto de marcharme cuando escuche a lo lejos unas pisadas demasiado rapidas como para que un humano las produjera, era uno de nosotros. Aunque algun dia tendria que enfrentarme a los Cullen sabia que este no era el momento, fuera quien fuera de ellos ahora yo estaba demasiado debil como para salir de una pelea en su contra completa. Tendria que ir a cazar pronto.

Brinque desde la ventana de Bella y sali corriendo en direccion opuesta a la casa de los Cullen, no habia motivos para arriesgarme.

Senti los pasos de mi perseguidor acercarse y para mi sorpresa no era ninguno de los Cullen.

-Victoria!-grito Danielle detras de mi.

Al instante me detuve y di media vuelta, ella sabia que no tenia que molestarme a menos de que trajera noticias. Por su propio bien, mas le vale que SI traiga noticias.

-Que quieres Danielle?-le dije en un tono cortante y frio. Aun para un vampiro, ese tono de mi voz podria ser atemorizante.

-Es sobre Bella-dijo ella en un tono dudoso.

-Que tiene Bella?-le pregunte, un poco mas interesada ahora que sabia a que se dirigia esto.

-Ella esta con los Cullen, son solo cinco. No hay nadie mas en casa y los lobos estan en la reserva.  
Ya somos mas de diez Victoria, nosotros podriamos contra ellos . -comenzo a decir pero yo la interrumpi.

-Que le dijiste a Riley y a los neofitos?-le pregunte de nuevo en mi tono cortante.

-Que nos vieran en el claro, ahi es donde nos reuniriamos para planear.

Deje caer lo que tenia en mis manos sobre el suelo y tome a Danielle por el cuello estampandola contra un arbol.

-Quien rayos te crees que eres para darle ordenes a _mi_s vampiros?-le gruñi apretando su cuello cada vez mas.

-Pense que eso seria lo mejor-trato de decir, pero apenas y se le entendio debido a la fuerza con la que la estaba ahorcando.

-Es por eso Danielle que las decisiones las hago _yo. _Te acuerdas de las habilidades de las que te conte? No hay que hacer decisiones, mucho menos tu y muchisimo menos sin mi autorizacion!-le grite mientras la arrojaba contra un arbol.

-Lo siento Victoria.-se disculpo

-No me importa, ahora apurate para que podamos arreglar el lio que formaste-le dije mientras tomaba mis cosas y salia corriendo a donde se supone que teniamos que correr.

Ahora no era el tiempo para que los neofitos me vieran, eso afectaria todo el plan. Ahora por culpa de Danielle tendriamos que quedarnos cerca de los lobos, para poder alejarnos de las visiones de Alice. Al menos hasta que tenga un plan definido.

Llegar al claro me tomo menos de dos minutos, con Danielle pisando mis talones. Al llegar ya todos los vampiros estaban ahi. Al principio todos se tensaron y se colocaron es posiciones defensivas pero Riley les dijo que no atacaran, no tenian porque hacerlo.  
Riley.

Como me estaba costando mantener a Riley bajo mis ordenes. Al principio tenian que ser solo unas cuantas palabras de "afecto" pero con el tiempo se fue haciendo aun mas ambicioso, tendria que deshacerme de el pronto; otra cosa que tendria que hacer.

-Riley, cariño regresa a todos a nuestro escondite. Aqui no es seguro.-le dije en el tono mas dulce que pude. Puede que por fuera parezca tierna e inofenciva pero eso era porque Riley no me conocia. Nadie me conocia, solo mi James.

Todos se soprendieron cuando Riley solo asintio y les dio ordenes de regresar. Nunca habian visto a Riley hacer eso, ni siquiera con Danielle, aunque ella no estaba a cargo de ellos.

Obedecieron sin protestar, demasiado deslumbrados como para hacer otra cosa.

Una vez en nuestro escondite decidi dejarles una cosa en claro.

-Nadie tiene que darles ordenes mas que yo entienden?-les gruñi, vi como algunos se encogian ante el tono de mi voz-soy _yo _la que da las ordenes aqui no Riley ni mucho menos Danielle!

-Ahora gracias al pequeño pero grave error de su compañera quedaran sin cazar por una semana, y comenzaran a entrenar para pelear, cosa de lo que me encargare personalmente.

-Y tu quien eres para darnos ordenes?-me dijo uno de los estupidos vampiros neofitos.

Corri demasiado rapido y antes de que el pudiera moverse lo habia agarrado por el cuello y lo tenia a espaldas contra la pared.

-No te atrevas a volver a hablarme asi, maldito vampiro insolente. Sea quien sea de ahora en adelante tu solo seguiras ordenes mias, de lo contrario me asegurare de que sientas mas dolor del que sentiste cuando te quemabas por dentro durante la transformacion entendido?-lo rete, pero al contrario de las otras veces lo dije en un tono de voz tan inofensivo, incluso aun mas que es tono que use con Riley, que senti como el se quedaba paralizado.

-S-s-s-si señora-me respondio titubeante.

-Perfecto-le dije y lo solte.

-Por ahora tendremos que escabullirnos dentro de una isla, aseguranse de no exparcirse una vez que estemos adentro del mar. Quien se separe del grupo y no siga mis instrucciones muere, entendido?

-Si señora-contestaron.

-Perfecto-dije mientras salia de nuestro escondite y me dirigia a las afueras de tierra Quileute.


	31. Chapter 33

POV Danielle

No podia creer lo que Victoria nos estaba haciendo. Ya teniamos dias sin probar ni una sola gota de sangre. Victoria nos estaba explotando, haciendo que entrenaramos todo el dia; ella misma peleaba con nosotros y l mayoria terminabamos adoloridos.

Habiamos llegado a esta isla 20 minutos despues de que ella ataco a David,y apestaba horrible. Era por eso que no podiamos escaparnos, malditos perros.

Victoria no nos dejaba salir a cazar y nos habia contado que si saliamos de la isla los indios Quileutes nos matarian, dado a que no estabamos en condiciones para pelear.

Al principio todos peleaban conmigo pues por mi supuesta culpa Victoria nos habia castigado pero despues de unas horas la sed era insoportable y dejaron de gastar energias, eso fue hasta que Victoria nos obligo a entrenar.

Ella junto con Laurent se estaban encargando de que no hicieramos caso a nuestros instinctos; de que pensaramos antes de hacer las cosas, dejar de ser impulsivos. Y vaya que lo estabamos logrando. Nuestro niveles de entrenamiento eran bueno pero aun habia algo que le estaba molestando a Victoria, algo andaba mal.

-Todos acomodense en parejas-grito Victoria de la nada.

Creo que olvide mencionar que ella habia traido a mas neofitos asi que ahora erammos alrededor de unos 50 vampiros.

-Ahora este nivel de entrenamiento es critico, asegurense que su pareja sea de la misma edad que ustedes. Creanme que eso les va a ayudar.-dijo en un tono demasiado extraño.

Eso queria decir que algo planeaba.

Una vez que todos estabamos en parejas Victoria se aseguro de que hayamos cumplido sus ordenes.

-Perfecto. Aqui esta la dinamica, ustedes van a pelear contra su pareja-se pauso por un momento- hasta que alguno de los dos se cenizas. Tienen que ganarle a su oponente y quemarlo. Quien gane sera recompensado con algo de lo que han estado privados por mucho tiempo.

Asi que eso era lo que planeaba, matarnos a la mitad de nosotros? Pero porque? Eso a ella de que le servia?

-Y si no queremos pelear?-dijo de nuevo David. Esque a caso el era masoquista?

-Moririas de todas formas, asi que te sugiero que vengas a mi lado si ese es el caso. Si quieres luchar por tu existencia, lo cual es muy poco, quedate en tu lugar-le dijo en un tono de voz dulce.

-Riley y Danielle van a pelear? O a ellos no los vas a arriesgar?-dijo Sarah.

Ni Riley ni yo habiamos hecho el esfuerzo de buscar a alguien, de hecho, nos habiamos quedado sentados.

-Ellos se van a pelear entre ellos Sarah. Tu preocupate por tu propio pellejo-dijo Victoria en un tono de voz cortante.

Eso era. Si queria salir de Victoria tendria que matar a Riley, uno de los vampiros mas entrenados del alquelarre; pero el no era mejor que yo y mucho menos contando mi don.

Victoria comenzo a alejarse del grupo de vampiros mientras ellos se acomodaban.

-Laurent se va a quedar para vigilar que mis ordenes se cumplan al pie de la letra. Sera una verdadera pena que uno de ustedes dos tenga que morir-nos dijo dirigiendose a Riley y a mi.

Despues de eso ella se adentro en el bosque, me imagino que iba a salir de la isla.

-Ya escucharon a Victoria! A la cuenta de tres comienza el duelo. Que gane el mas inteligente. Uno . . . . dos . . . . tres!-grito Laurent.

Y comenzo la pelea.

POV Victoria

Mas le vale a Danielle ganar la pelea, tan siquiera ella podia ser un poco util. Riley no me servia de nada, era solo un estorbo; esta era la manera perfecta para deshacerme de el definitivamente.

Llegue a la orilla de la isla donde estabamos, los Quileutes aun no sabian que estabamos aqui, y yo pretendia mantenernos ocultos por un beuno tiempo.

Llegar a Seattle no me tomo mucho tiempo, ya que en el agua me desplace demasiado rapido y me aleje de la tierra quileute para poder hacer el resto del recorrido por tierra.

Estaba oscureciendo rapidamente debido a que una tormenta se acercaba.

Decidi ir a unos de los barrios pobres de Seattle, de aqui podria tomar a gente que seguramente nadie extrañaria, asi fue como escogi a varios de mis neofitos.

Los Volturi ya me habian dado una linda visita hace poco, de hecho fue el mismo dia que fui a la casa de Bella, solo que unos minutos antes. Jane, esa pequeña mocosa, me habia advertido que debia de disminuir mi alquelarre o de lo contrario ellos lo harian.

Mi ventaja es que ni Jane ni los Volturi habian descubierto a todos mis grupos. Eran cinco grupos de diez a quince vampiros neofitos alrededor de Seattle, mantenerlos a todos en orden era dificil, pero con la ayuda de Laurent los pudimos mantener bien escondidos a casi todos.

Gracias a eso ahora 50 vampiros estaban peleando por su existencia.

De esa manera, dado a que se enfrentaban vampiros de las mismas edades, quedaria triunfante solo el mas fuerte y me aseguiraria de entrenarlos bien a ellos en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo con los demas.

De todos los neofitos Danielle era la unica con un don, asi que mas le valia salir viva.

Fue disminuyendo mi paso hasta quedar a velocidad humana mientras pasaba por un edificio  
donde se escondian rateros y violadores.

-Es muy tarde para que andes por aqui, no lo crees hermosa?-me dijo uno de los tipos que estaba dentro del edificio mientras se acercaba.

Esto solo hacia mi trabajo mas facil, primero casaria yo un poco y despues me encargaria de llevar unos cuantos a la isla, para mis vampiros fuertes.

Se acerco el humano a mi y comenzo a acariciar mi mejilla.

-Porque no tienes miedo eh?-me pregunto, su aliento apestaba a cerveza y cuanta cosa de humanos.

-Porque aqui el unico que deberia de tener miedo eres tu-le respondi con un tono dulce. El mismo que utilizaba con Riley.

El solo se carcaejeo.

-No lo creo-dijo mientras trataba de forzarme a pegarme junto a el. Pero yo no me movi ni un milimetro.

Fue ahi cuando el se dio cuenta de que yo estaba hablando en serio.

Pero eso ya era demasiado tarde.

No era la mejor sangre que habia probado pero al fin y al cabo era sangre.

Cuando sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de que el estaba muerto tomaron sus armas y trataron de lastimarme. Cosa que por supuesto no lograron.

Despues de beber de cinco cuerpos distintos me senti llena asi que me encargue de dejar inconsientes a todos los demas.

Llevarlos a la isla no seria un trabajo sencillo, pero me las ingienaria para lograrlo.

Esta gente no tenia un futuro, no tenia vida. Para eso estaban aqui, para poder ser alimento de otros.

Queme los cuerpos que ahora estabn sin sangre mientras colocaba a los otros trece en un costal.

De pronto escuche unos pasos a lo lejos, yo tenia que salir de ahi pronto.

Al menos si queria conservar mi existencia . . .


	32. Chapter 34

POV Riley

No podia soportar la quemazon de mi garganta, todo esto era por culpa de Danielle. Aunque el fuego que ahora quemaba mi garganta no se comparaba con lo que senti al transformarme no quiere decir que no fuera molesto, algun dia esa las pagaria, si no la mataba yo la mataria cualquier otro, de eso estaba seguro.

La unica diferencia con Danielle era que si ella moria Victoria se enojaria ya que, maldita sea, Danielle tenia un don.

Victoria la protegeria mas que a nadie gracias a eso, yo creo que por eso nadie la tocaba; eso o todos eran demasiado impotentes como para acabar con ella.

En el tiempo que llevabamos aqui debo admitir que Danielle es la que mejor pelea ha dado, ni una sola vez ha salido herida y mucho menos la han vencido lo cual es una verdadera desgracia.

Si tan solo alguien pudiera bajar a Danielle de su nube todo estaria perfecto y yo con mucho gusto lo haria solo que no tengo ganas de pasar a la lista negra de Victoria.

Si alguien le hacia algo a Danielle, Victoria lo mataria y por lo que he visto no seria una muerte rapida.

Ya tenia rato sentado aqui observando como los mas debiles tenian que seguir las reglas de Victoria y entrenar, no era comodo practicar especialmente porque si nos muerden el veneno quema por un tiempo pero ellos tenian que mejorar si querian conservar vida al pelear con quien fuera que nos enfrentariamos.

Eso era algo que ni Victoria ni Laurent querian revelar. Victoria nos daba detalles, y por nos me refiero a Danielle y a mi, sobre lo que se aproximaba. Ellos tenian dones, pero mucho mas poderosos de los que tendriamos nosotros o, debo decir, tenemos nosotros.

Gracias a que yo era mayor que los demas neofitos aguantaba un poco mas sin sangre. Solo un poco. Yo sabia que Victoria nos dejaria cazar pronto, ya todos estabamos demasiado debiles como para pelear y, al parecer, a Victoria se le esta acabando el tiempo. Me pregunto que esperara para atacar.

Algo habia estado molestando a Victoria por un tiempo, ya no era la misma. Se ha estado concentrando demasiado como para darnos tiempo para los dos. Hoy tendria que hablar con ella para arreglar eso.

-Todos acomodense en parejas-grito Victoria de la nada.

Desde que venimos a la isla Victoria se habia encargado de conseguir mas neofitos y, en cierto tiempo, eramos mas de 70 pero su comporatiento los redujo rapidamente hasta que quedaron alrededor de 50 vampiros sin contar a Victoria, Laurent, Danielle y a mi.

-Ahora este nivel de entrenamiento es critico, asegurense que su pareja sea de la misma edad que ustedes. Creanme que eso les va a ayudar.-dijo en un tono demasiado extraño.

Ese tono de voz en mi Vicky no lo habia escuchado, algo tramaba. Algo no iba bien.  
Una minima parte de mi, quiza mi subconsiente, me decia que no deberia de confiar en Victoria. Que ella me estaba utilizando y, al principio, le iba a hacer caso a esas palabras en mi cabeza; pero despues ella me demostro lo contrario, yo si le importo, ella me ama. Como yo la amo a ella, tendria que descubrir que era lo que la molestaba, pronto.

Los neofitos poco a poco se fueron acomodando en parejas, tal y como Victoria les habia ordenado. Todos estaban listos para recibir mas ordenes.

-Perfecto. Aqui esta la dinamica, ustedes van a pelear contra su pareja-se pauso por un momento- hasta que alguno de los dos se cenizas. Tienen que ganarle a su oponente y quemarlo. Quien gane sera recompensado con algo de lo que han estado privados por mucho tiempo.

Asi que eso es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Victoria. Perfecto. Despues de todo no teniamos que llamar la atencion y para que 50 neofitos se alimenten en una sola ciudad sin causar escandalo es demasiado riesgoso. Siempre calculando todo perfectamente, por algo Victoria era especial.

-Y si no queremos pelear?-dijo de nuevo David. Si mal no recuerdo ese es el idiota que la hizo enojar la ultima vez. No deberia de hacer preguntas tan estupidas, el tendria que hacer lo que Victoria ordenara y punto.

-Moririas de todas formas, asi que te sugiero que vengas a mi lado si ese es el caso. Si quieres luchar por tu existencia, lo cual es muy poco, quedate en tu lugar-le dijo en un tono de voz dulce.  
Ese era el mismo tono que usaba conmigo, solo que en este caso era diferente.

-Riley y Danielle van a pelear? O a ellos no los vas a arriesgar?-dijo Sarah.

-_Por supuesto que no niña tonta. Victoria no dejaria que nada me pasara. Ni a mi ni a Danielle, nosotros somos seguros. Los que se tienen que preocupar son ustedes.-_pense.

Ha!

Victoria nunca me arriesgaria, yo era importante para ella.

-Ellos se van a pelear entre ellos Sarah. Tu preocupate por tu propio pellejo-dijo Victoria en un tono de voz cortante.

Que. Nosotros. Que?

No podia ser. Tenia que haber un error, Victoria no podia hacerme esto. Yo no tenia que pelear con Danielle, por favor! Yo no voy a pelear con esa mocosa arrogante.

Pero al parecer Victoria no estaba jugando, se dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar hacia el bosque, hacia nosotros pero se detuvo antes de irse por completo.

-Laurent se va a quedar para vigilar que mis ordenes se cumplan al pie de la letra. Sera una verdadera pena que uno de ustedes dos tenga que morir-dijo Victoria.

No mire ni una sola pizca de arrepentimiento en su voz.

Quiza yo habia estado bien en un principio y Victoria solo me emntia y me utilizaba.

Despues de eso Victoria se adentro por completo en el bosque, me imagino que para ir por la sangre que nos habia prometido.

Quiza esa promesa no la romperia.

Yo me aseguraria de estar aqui para comprobarlo.

-Ya escucharon a Victoria! A la cuenta de tres comienza el duelo. Que gane el mas inteligente. Uno . . . . dos . . . . tres!-grito Laurent. Aunque no habia necesidad de gritar, quiza solo lo hizo para darse aire de autoridad.

Me puse en posicion de ataque mirando hacia Danielle, la cual hizo lo mismo. Ella no iba a dejar vencerse tan facil, yo sabia eso; pero que ella no se dejara vencer no quiere decir que seria imposible.

Ninguno de los dos se lanzaba, nosotros no eramos como los neofitos impulsivos que estaban tan cerca de nosotros. Victoria y Laurent se encargaron de entrenarnos bien. Ninguno de los dos daria una pelea facil.

Apenas tenia unos segundos de haber empezado la pelea y ya se podia escuchar a vampiros siendo desmembrados.

Ya no podia esperar a que fuera Danielle la que estuviera agonizando asi que me lance sobre ella.

Consegui moderla en el brazo antes de que ella me pateara contra un arbol. Despues de que terminara la pelea alguien me tendria que dar un premio por ser el primero en morderla y tambien en ganarle en una pelea . . . permanentemente.

Ella aprovecho para tomarme del cuello y jalar, no lo suficiente para matarme, pero si lo suficiente como para que perdiera el control sobre mi mismo por unos segundos. Eso fue suficiente para que ella enterrara sus dientes en mi cuello y arrancara un pedazo.

El dolor de su mordida era indescriptible, pero ya no iba a dejar que se aprovechara de mi debilidad. Antes de que ella se apartara alcance a tomarla de un brazo y justo cuando yo iba a jalarla ella se impulsa hacia a mi y vuelve a tomar mi cuello.

Espere un poco para sentir el dolor, pero nunca vino.

En cambio, todo se volvio negro.


	33. Chapter 35

POV Bella

Ya habian pasado dias desde la apuesta, ganado sorpresivamente Emmett. Ni siquiera Esme podia creerlo, nos sorprendio a todos.

En los primeros dos juegos iabn empatados pero al jugar Guitar Hero Emmett completamente hizo que Jasper perdiera; yo diria que Emmett pasa demasiado tiempo en sus videojuegos para su propio bien.

Al principio, Jasper no se habia resignado a tener que comer algo que cocinara y Emmett le dio una segunda oportunidad, aunque debo admitir que no era muy justa.

Jasper y Emmett tenian que pelearse, algo a lo que Esme no le agrado pero no dijo nada, y despues de la pelea tendrian que jugar vencidas y el que perdiera comeria.

Emmett ya tenia un punto extra a su favor, por haber ganado el los videojuegos, pero Jasper completamente pateo su trasero en pelear. Apenas y pude ver la pelea, pero lo que si lograba ver era cuando Emmett era arrojado en diferentes direcciones. Eso dejaba todo uno a uno, por lo que el desempate fueron las vencidas que, obviamoente, gano Emmett.

Alice no queria que Jasper tuviera que hacer eso pero Rosalie intervino diciendo que era hora de que enfrentara sus problemas, por lo cual Jasper y yo terminamos comiendo pasta.

Quiza comio mas el que yo, porque la verdad no podia dejar de reirme ante los gestos que hacia, pero se termino su porcion, sorprendiendo completamente a Emmett.

Ahora estaba acostada en el sillon junto Edward leyendo por millonesima vez Romeo y Julieta. Ese libro me encanta, pero con Edward observandome no podia evitar sentirme auto-conciente y no me concentre por completo en el libro.

Despues de unos cuantos minutos me di por vencida y coloque el libro en la mesita de alado. Hasta ahorita me habia dado cuenta de que los ojos de Edward en lugar de ser del hermoso color dorado que usualmente eran, ahora estaban negros como carbon.

-Alguien tiene que ir de caza-comente.

-No quiero dejarte sola-dijo mientras me jalaba cerca de su regazo para abrazarme.

-Podre ingeniarmelas por unas horas.

-Haciendo que?-preguntó.

-Probablemente iria a La Push, necesito decirle a Jake que ya no estoy en el psiquiatrico.

-Es probable que el le diga a Charlie, si no me equivoco Jacob es el hijo de Billy.

-El no dira nada, aparte tarde o temprano Charlie se va a enterar.

-No me gusta la idea de que estes alla.

-Porque no?

-Porque alla no puedo protegerte, eres demasiado importante para mi como para dejar que algo te pase Bella.

-No me va a pasar nada, confia en mi por un segundo.

-Confio en ti Bella, en el que no confio es en Jacob .

-Solo seran unas horas, estaras de regreso antes de que te des cuenta.

-Mmm, no lo se . . .

-Anda, no quiero que mueras de hambre.

-Ya estoy muerto Bella.

-Que maduro-dije sarcasticamente- bien sabes a lo que me refiero Edward.

Dio un suspiro y se quedo callado por un tiempo antes de responder.

-Esta bien. Ire a cazar.

-Alomejor los demas quisieran ir tambien.

-No te voy a dejar sola, si voy yo se quedan los demas.

-Vayan todos, voy a estar bien-le dije mientras me paraba del sillon.

-A donde vas?

-Bueno si voy a ir a La Push tengo que avisarle a Jake para que me recoja en la frontera. No  
quiero que salgan peleados, y mi camioneta esta en la casa de Charlie.

Edward bufo.

-Esta bien. Voy a avisarle a los demas.-dijo Edward y se marcho.

Me acerque a la mesita de nuevo, marque el telefono de Jake.

Sono una vez antes de que contestaran.

-Casa de los Black.

-Jake?

-Bella?-contesto con una evidente alegria.

-Um si. Oye te molestaria si voy a La Push hoy?

-No. Para nada! No sabia que ya te habian dejado salir del hospital. A que hora paso por ti a la casa de Charlie?

Esa seria la parte dificil de explicar.

-No estoy en la casa de Charlie.

-Entonces donde? En el hospital?

-Te explico todo cuando llegue a La Push, me vas a recoger en la linea del tratado.

Escuche como Jake gruñia al otro lado del telefono.

-Estas con esa sanguijuela?

-Jake, te explico todo luego. Lo prometo.

Parecio que se habia calmado pero tenia que estar con el para poder asegurarme.

-Esta bien. En cuanto tiempo estaras ahi?

Estaba a punto de decir que en 15 minutos, por que eso es lo que normalmente me tardaria con mi camioneta pero, considerando como manejaba Edward . . .

-Dame cinco minutos y estamos ahi.

No se me escapo el gruñido que dio antes de que el colgara.

-Hasta luego-murmure para la linea muerta.

-Vamonos Bella-dijo Edward mientras entraba al cuarto.

Y como habia pensado en cinco minutos llegamos a la linea del tratado. La forma de manejar de Edward todavia me asustaba un poco pero en solo pensar que por largo tiempo el no estuvo a mi lado fue lo suficiente para echar el pensamiento atras.

-Ten. Alice le guardo todos nuestros numeros.-dijo Edward mientras me entregaba un pequeño  
celular plateado.

-Edward . . .

-Solo quedatelo. Me hara sentir mejor saber que puedes llamarme.

-Esta bien.

Nos dimos un pequeño beso antes de salir de carro, si seguiamos asi el nunca se iria a cazar.

Una vez que estuve a lado de Jake, Edward salio a toda velocidad del lugar.

-Hola Jake-le dije mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Hola, tienes unas explicaciones que hacer.

-Ponte comodo, larga historia.


	34. Chapter 36

POV Bella

-Metete al carro, hay una fogata en la reserva. Ahi me puedes contar todo, sirve que saludas a los demas; han estado un poco preocupados por ti desde que te fuiste.-me dijo Jake.

Preocupados? Eso se me hizo extraño. Porque habrian de preocuparse por mi, despues de todo habia estado perfectamente protegida en el hospital. No habia manera de que lago me ocurriera, aparte estaba bajo la proteccion de Alice y Jasper.

Deje le pensamiento a un lado, ya tendria tiempo de preguntarle despues.

Llegamos a la reserva en poco tiempo, aunque Jake no manejaba igual de rapido que Edward aun asi iba mas rapido que mi camioneta.

Cuando nos bajamos del carro todos se voltearon a vernos. No precisamente lo que hubiera preferido.

-Bella!-gritaron todos en cuanto me vieron.

Cuando estuvimos los suficientemente cerca Claire me vio y se acerco corriendo.

-Bewa!-grito emocionada.

Tenia muchisimo que no miraba a Claire, se nota que habia crecido bastante. Una vez que llego abrazo mis piernas, eso se me hizo un gesto lindo.

-Hola Claire!-la salude. Yo misma un poco emocionada.

-Te pediste mi fieta-dijo mientras me soltaba. Hizo una carita de puchero que inmediatamente me recordo a Alice.

-Lo siento Claire, no pude venir. Estaba lejos.-le dije lo mas sincera que pude.

-Leah y tia Emiwy vistiewon a Quwil de pincesa-dijo entre risas.

-Aww que lastima que me lo perdi. Apuesto a que Quil se miraba muy bien vestido de princesa.

-Despues de todo el gano el concurso de disfraces-dijo Emily mientras me daba un abrazo.

-Eso quiere decir que hicimos un buen trabajo-dijo Leah mientras imitaba los actos de Emily y Claire.-es lindo volver a verte Bella.

-Igualmente. A que se debe la reunion?-pregunte mientras tomaba asiento a lado de Claire y Emily.

-Es solo para pasar la noche afuera, me alegra que hayas podido venir-dijo Emily.

-Uff, si no tienes _idea _como te agradecemos que allas podido venir. Jacob se estaba volviendo insoportable. _'Me pregunto si Bella estara bien, quiza deba ir a visitarla, cuando pensara Charlie sacarla'_-imito Jared a Jacob.

El resto se estaba riendo.

Incluida yo.

-Bella? Bella Swan?-dijo una voz detras de mi.

-Rachel?-le pregunte. Su rostro me parecia un tanto familiar aunque se parecia demasiado a su hermana Rebecca, Rachel tenia el tono de voz distinto; mucho mas facil de reconocer.

Despues de eso hablamos de todo un poco. Cosas sin importancia, como les habia ido en los ultimos meses mientras yo no estaba tan bien que digamos.

La verdad es que si no hubiera sido porque Charlie les habia pedido que trataran de animarme, yo nunca me hubiera acercado a ellos.

Acababamos de terminar de hablar sobre como le habia ido a Quil en la fiesta de Claire cuando una brisa soplo del mar para nosotros.

Mas de la mitad de los que estaban ahi se tensaron. Fue Rachel la que hablo primero.

-Ugh. Que es ese olor? Es demasiado dulce, empalaga.

-Emily acompaña a Claire, Rachelle y Bella a casa.

Ella solo asintio. Antes de marcharme tenia que hablar con Jacob.

-Que ocurre? Quien es?-le dije mientras Emily tomaba a Claire en brazos.

-Sin sanguijuelas. Muchas. Pero hay algo familiar en ese olor. Esa peliroja ya habia estado aqui antes, podria apostar que es ella . . -dijo Jake pero yo lo deje de escuchar.

Peliroja? No podia ser.

-Vic . . . Victoria?-tartamude

-Asi que la peliroja tiene nombre. Genial. Me imagino que su amigo de las rastas tambien. Espera, como es que tu la conoces?

-Laurent es amigo de Victoria y ella era la pareja de James, un vampiro que queria matarme pero Edward lo mato. Victoria ahora quiere matarme a mi.

-Vete con Emily y por ningun motivo vayas a salir de ahi.

Dijo mientras me empujaba en direccion a la casa de Emily. No alcance a responderle antes de que se transformara y comenzara a correr en direccion al bosque.

-Vamos Bella-me dijo Rachel.

Al parecer ella ya estaba enterada de lo que pasaba en La Push, al menos con respecto a los lobos.

Una vez en la casa de Sam y Emily Rachel comenzo a preguntar.

-Al parecer tu sabes mas que nosotras sobre esto. Que ocurre?

Voltee a ver a Emily, como silenciosamente preguntandole si podia decirle. Ella asintio.

-Tu sabes lo que ellos son, lo que hacen . . .

POV Victoria

-Ya saben lo que tiene que hacer. Tiene prohibido matar a cualquiera, solo si su existencia se pone en riesgo. Pueden herirlos pero no morderlos, mucho menos matarlos. Si los pueden dejar inconsientes por mi mejor. Recuerden que en cuanto yo tenga a la humana con ese olor ustedes son responsables por su existencia. Ya sabran si se quedan a pelear o se van.

-Pense que ellos eran mas fuertes que nosotros, que por eso no podiamos escapar-dijo Danielle.

-Eso era antes, ahora estan lo suficientemente entrenados como para salir vivos.

Danielle era la que me iba a ayudar a encontrar a Bella. Laurent se iba a encargar de que la distraccion funcionara.

Todo iba a salir perfecto.

Al fin podria cobrarle a Edward por todo lo que le hizo a mi James.


	35. Chapter 37

POV Edward 

-Edward deja de preocuparte, caza como es debido por una vez desde que regresaste si?-dijo Emmett.  
Supongo que para el era bastante facil poder decir eso, pero conociendo como yo conozco a Bella me preocupa que algo le pudiera pasar. 

Habiamos salido deForks en cuando yo llegue de dejar a Bella en la linea del tratado. Apenas dos minutos antes y ya dolia estar lejos de ella. 

El lugar no era tan diferente al bosque que nos rodeaba en el pueblo pero aun asi no era el mismo. Los arboles eran un poco diferentes y habia menos flores silvestres. Aquí habia demasiado verde, ese era el unico color. En cambio alla en Forks aparte de verde habia otro tipo de colores, pero aunque estuviera lloviendo habia cierto calor dentro de ese bosque, cierta sensacion de comodidad. Pero esa sensacion solo la habia sentido despues de que Bella entro en mi existencia. 

No nos ibamos a ir tan lejos, menos de una hora corriendo cuando mucho, pero aun asi cualquier tipo de distancia que pusieran entre Bella y yo dolia, quemaba, y solo me hacia recordar de aquellos momentos que por mas que quisiera acercarmele no podia, porque tenia que cumplir mi promesa. Tiempos que no quisiera recordar. 

No me gustaba la idea de que Bella pasara toda la tarde en La Push especialemnte porque ninguno de nosotros podria pasar a esas tierras. Que tal si algo ocurria? 

Con la suerte de Bella, temia que algo malo le fuera a pasar; y en dado caso de que algo le pasara seria completamente mi culpa. Yo no podria existir con eso. Su ficiente culpa sentia ahora solo por estar consiente de que ella habia tenido que vivir en el infierno por lo que yo habia hecho, pensando que seria lo mejor. 

No confiaba en ese tal Jacob, despues de todo era solo un niño inmaduro que cuando se transformaba en lobo perdia todo tipo de consiencia y podria lastimar a Bella. Si el me la regresaba con un solo rasguño andaria corriendo en tres patas por el resto de sus dias. No podia evitar sentir un poco de celos debido a que por mas que quisiera el no siempre tenia que ser el monstruo en el que podia transformarse, el podia regresar a ser humano, el podia cambiar; el podia decidir dejar de transformarse y quedarse humano por siempre. Yo no tenia esa opcion, yo por siempre seria el mostruo fria que he siido por mas de un siglo y eso nunca cambiaria, por mas que yo quisiera. 

Puede que Bella aun no lo mirara pero era claro que ese tal Jacob queria algo mas que amistad y aun si no hubiera podido leer su mente me hubiera dado cuenta. 

Lo que me regresa al estado preocupado en el que estaba. Yo sabia que le estaba molestando a Jasper que cambiara tan repentinamente de humor pero no podia evitarlo. Poco a poco Bella me estaba haciendo sentir mas humano que en toda mi existencia, tantos sentimientos, tantas cosas diferentes a las que me habia mantenido ajeno. Le debia muchisimo a Bella, ella me estaba enseñando, por mas imposible que paresca, cosas que nuca pense sentir o encontrar. 

Desde que deje a Bella en la linea del tratado tenia un sentimiento de que algo no iria bien hoy, y la idea no me la podian quitar de la cabeza. Ese sentimiento extraño de que piensas que algo va a pasar, y que sabes que algo peligroso anda cerca pero que no puedes ponerle el dedo era exactamente por lo que yo estaba pasando. 

Quiza le podria preguntar a Alice de vez en cuando que checara como estaba Bella, pero todo ese plan se habia ido al demonio cuando recorde que Alice no podia ver a los perros. 

Otro motivo por el cual no podia quedarme tranquilo. 

No habia estado consiente de haber cazado pero a mis pies habian varios cadaveres de venados y uno de un gato montes, aparte me di cuenta de que estaba de nuevo satisfecho, y que podria arreglarmelas por un tiempo sin cazar. Ahora todo lo que queria era regresar con Bella, asegurarme de que ella estaba bien sin tener que preocuparme de que su existencia este en riesgo por culpa de un perro y sus amigos.  
Pero aun asi no podia deshacerme del sentimiento de antes. Y al parecer no era en unico asi. Alice tambien parecia sentir lo mismo que yo, pero quiza ese era motivo de su ceguera y no precisamente de Bella. 

Jasper estaba a punto de decirle a algo a Alice cuando de pronto la cara de ella tomo esa expresion en blanco a l que tanto estabamos acostumbrados. Otra vision. 

Mi intencion era no prestarle atencion a lo que fuera que estaba viendo, esperar a que terminara y regresar. Pero habia algo en esa vision que habia llamado mi atencion. 

_-Ha llegado el momento perfecto Laurent. Ellos estan entrenados, los Cullesn estan lejos y ella esta siendo cuidada por un par de perros que no sabran lo que les golpeo. Todo esta listo. Por fin podre obtener mi venganza paso por paso. James por fin sera vengado.  
_

_-Estas segura? Los lobos no seran cualquier cosa, si se miran amenazados atacaran.  
_

_-Y ellos estaran demasiado distraidos como para defenderse y proteger a la humana. Esta es mi unica oportunidad. No la voy a desperdiciar. El plan esta trazado perfectamente para la situacion de hoy Laurent. Es hoy.  
_

Despues de eso el escenario de la vision cambio completamente, despues de haber estado en un cuarto se habian transladado a un bosque y frente a ellos habia todo un grupo de vampiros listos a recibir ordenes. 

_-Ya saben lo que tiene que hacer. Tiene prohibido matar a cualquiera, solo si su existencia se pone en riesgo. Pueden herirlos pero no morderlos, mucho menos matarlos. Si los pueden dejar inconsientes por mi mejor. Recuerden que en cuanto yo tenga a la humana con ese olor ustedes son responsables por su existencia. Ya sabran si se quedan a pelear o se van.  
_

_-Pense que ellos eran mas fuertes que nosotros, que por eso no podiamos escapar-dijo una vampira rubia, claramente no era engañada.  
_

_-Eso era antes . . _

La vision de Alic se corto. 

-Concentrate en el tiempo Alice. En el reloj. Cuanto tiempo?-le dije. 

-Menos de media hora. 

-Exacto!-le ordene. Jasper me gruñio pero a mi no me pudo importar aun menos. 

-Veinte minutos. Que esperas vete!-me ordeno la duendecilla. 

_-Yo ire por los demas y te lacanzaremos lo mas rapido que podamos, al diablo con el tratado. Tenemos que ayudar a los lobos.-_penso Alice. 

Y corri. 

Corri lo mas rapido que mis piernas podian llevarme, tomando atajos y asegurandome de nunca parar, nunca disminuir mi velocidad. Tenia que llegar a tiempo, yo no podia fallarle a Bella. 

Nunca me habia sentido tan alividado como hoy cuando alcance los limites de La Push, ignorando el horrendo olor trate de buscar el olor de Bella, pero no podia encontrarlo. El apeste de perro era demasiado fuerte como para poder encontrar a Bella.

Me fui acercando lo mas rapido que pude hacia donde se concentraba mas el olor, junto con el rastro de vampiros, ninguno de ellos reconocible. Solo dos. Laurent y Victoria. 

Segui el rastro de Laurent y al final solo encontre una pila de cenizas. Al final de todo Laurent habia tenido el mismo final que James, pero el no era quien me preocupaba, era Victoria.  
Justo en ese instante uno de los lobos se habia acercado y queria atacarme pero logre salir de ahí antes de que el pudiera morderme. Era Jared, si no me equivocaba. 

Mientras corria siguiendo el rastro de Victoria algo llamo mi atencion, habia un olor que reconoceria en cualquier lugar junto con ella. 

Un olor que hacia que todo el venemos se acomulara en mi boca. 

La mezcla perfecta a freesias y algo que solo podia identificarse como Bella. 

Fue ahí cuando la realidad me golpeo. 

Mi angel ahora estaba en manos de Victoria.


	36. Chapter 38

POV Alice  
En cuanto Edward salió disparado Jasper y yo sabíamos que teníamos que avisar a los demás. No podíamos tardarnos demasiado, Bella no estaba segura.

Eso es lo que me había estado molestando desde antes ahora lo sabia; siempre había sido my intuitiva y esto solo me confirmaba que con o sin mi don aun podía presentir las cosas. Yo nunca podría confiar en los lobos; aparte de que no los podía ver, lo cual me ponía nerviosa, no podía confiar en ellos simplemente porque no tienen control una vez que se transforman. Bella podría salir dañada si alguno de ellos no se controla, no sé qué haría si Bella algún día se viera en peligro mortal. Ese es el tipo de monstruo de los que ella tenía que evitar.

Yo sabía que Edward y Bella estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y de cierta forma podía entender porque mi hermano se había marchado. El la amaba locamente, sinceramente no sabría como Edward reaccionaria si a ella le pasara algo; aunque conociéndolo, se echaría la culpa a el mismo.

Desde que Bella entro a nuestra monótona existencia poco a poco todos pudimos apreciar como Edward estaba cobrando vida.

No me malinterpreten, Edward nunca fue una persona aburrida pero de alguna manera Bella hacia que Edward quisiera existir, ella lo motivaba. Todos podíamos darnos cuenta de cómo Bella, sin intención alguna, estaba haciendo a Edward humano, claro que solo metafóricamente hablando.

Edward creía que nosotros éramos ese gran peligro en la vida de Bella, pero los demás, incluso Rosalie, lo mirábamos de otra forma, especialmente desde que notamos su cambio. A nosotros nos alegraba que por fin Edward tuviera en su vida lo que por tanto tiempo le había hecho falta. Edward siempre estaba ahí para cuando Bella lo necesitaba, si no fuera por el Bella ya hubiera muerto hace mucho, debido a su poca coordinación y suerte.

El tarde o temprano tendría que admitir que no éramos completamente malos para ella, aparte desde ese primer día que Bella llego a Forks su futuro ya estaba marcado, ella iba a formar parte de nuestro mundo por más que Edward intente evitarlo. Ella pertenecía a nuestro mundo, siempre lo supe.

Yo podía ver como Bella se amoldaba a nuestro mundo, y de cierta forma ella se notaba un poco más cómoda. Ella pertenecía con nosotros. Cualquiera que negara que ellos se necesitaran el uno al otro estaría ciego, o seria terco.

-Necesitamos apurarnos, no hay tiempo-grite mientras salimos disparados hacia La Pus. No nos tardaríamos demasiado, lo que me preocupaba era que no llegáramos a tiempo para poder ayudar a Edward.

Más me valía desechar todos esos pensamientos. No servían de nada.

Seguramente los lobos se molestarían, pero no había tiempo de poder advertirles. Si no pasábamos la línea del tratado nunca Bella podría correr un grave peligro.

Aunque nunca abría acción que justificara lo que Victoria hacia podía entenderla, aunque sea un poco. Ella había perdido a James, un equivalente a lo que Jasper es para mí y tratar de imaginar una existencia sin él me sería imposible. Victoria solo estaba vengando la muerte de la creatura que mas amaba y, estoy segura, de que cualquiera de nosotros haría lo mismo en su situación.

Dicha vampira que por cierto todavía no podía ver, y eso me preocupaba. Victoria había desaparecido hace 10 minutos. Bella y los de La Pus hace 15. Eso era lo que se me hacia extraño, que aunque sea por una milésima de minuto los pude ver. Siempre pensé que no los podría ver, pero ahora de cierta forma, aunque hayan sido solo unos segundos estuvieron en mi visión; quizá era porque Bella estaba demasiado involucrada con ellos pero ahora no me podría a cuestionar eso, ya que debido a mi ceguera sabíamos que ella no se encontraba segura. Ya casi llegábamos cuando mi teléfono sonó. Lo conteste sin siquiera fijarme en la pantalla. Quienquiera que llamara tendría que ser importante.

-Alice-me dijo Edward al otro lado de la línea. Sonaba chistoso, ese no era su tono de voz regular pero lo deje pasar.

-¿Que ocurre, donde esta Bella?-pregunte preocupada. ¿Para qué me estaría llamando Edward?

Pude notar como los demás estaban prestando atención a mi conversación.

-No crucen la línea del tratado, ni ella ni Victoria están aquí.

-¿Bella esta con Victoria?-grite en dirección al teléfono. Antes pensaba que Bella podría estar en peligro. Ahora solo lo confirmaba.

El resto de la familia se quedo paralizado al igual que yo al escuchar dicha afirmación.

-Victoria no está sola, creo que al menos tiene a un vampiro con ella y a Bella. Logre encontrar su rastro mezclado con el de Bella por eso creo que están juntas. Es lo más seguro ya que los lobos estaban demasiado distraídos con los neófitos como para proteger a Bella.

-¿Que le paso al resto del ejercito?-yo había visto a mas de una docena.

-Los lobos se encargaron de ellos. Por nada del mundo vayan a cruzar la línea del tratado, los lobos están demasiado fuera de sí como para razonar. Vayan hacia el este de Forks, al parecer Victoria iba hacia allá.

-¿Como sabes?-le pregunte.

-Su rastro se dirigía hacia allá. Corran, no hay tiempo. No puedo imaginarme lo que Victoria le podría hacer. ¿Todavía no la puedes ver?

-No, a ninguna de las dos.

Podría haber jurado que escuche como alguien decía perfecto al otro lado de la línea pero no podía identificarlo.

-¿Dijiste algo Edward?

-No, nada. En cuanto salga de la Pus los encontrare.

No me dio oportunidad de decirle nada más. El ya me había colgado.

Estaba a punto de cerrar el objeto plateado de mi mano cuando algo en la pantalla capto mi atención.

En dicha pantalla estaba el registro de las llamadas y, naturalmente, estaba enlistada la llamada que acababa de realizar solo que había algo mal.

No era el celular de Edward el que me había marcado.

Era el de Bella.


	37. Chapter 39

POV Edward

En La Push ya no habia nada mas que se pudiera relacionar con Bella. Ella ya se habia ido. Inconsientemente sali corriendo, lejos de La Push, lejos de cualquier cosa que podria recordarme que todo esto habia sucedido por mi culpa. Si yo me hubiera esperado a que los demas regresaran Bella no hubiera tenido que confiar en esos malditos perros. No tenia que haber dejado que Bella me convenciera, yo sabia que esos perros no podrian protegerla, nadie la podria proteger ella era un iman para los desastres.

Yo le habia prometido a Bella nunca dejarla, que la protegeria de todos aunque fuera la loca de mi hermana, le prometi que siempre estaria ahí para ella y todo eso no lo cumpli. De nuevo.

Esta vez Bella habia corrido peligro con tan solo estar con los lobos, pero de alguna manera yo sabia que si ella salia lastimada no habria sido aproposito, habria sido un horrible accidente pero ellos nunca la hubieran querido lastimar. Con Victoria era diferente. Victoria queria hacerme daño a mi por haber matado a James, pero ella no era nada tonta; ella sabia que la manera mas facil para lastimarme era atravez de Bella. De nuevo mi angel se veia en problemas por lo que yo soy.

Debi haberla dejado cunado tuve la oportunidad, cuando ella aun no podia sentir nada por mi. Me tenia que haber mantenido alejado desde un principio. O al menos cumplir mi promesa de nunca regresar, ella podria haberse recuperado, ella no tenia que sufrir. Seguramente sus amigos la hubieran ayudado a recuperarse una vez que fue internada. Alice no tuvo que regresar, Alice no tenia porque ver su futuro.

Ella pertenecia a un mundo normal, con gente normal que pudiera darle la vida que ella merecia aunque nunca nadie la amaria como yo ella estaria mejor sin mi. Estar sin ella la primera vez, la vez cuando fui a Denali tratando de alejarme de ella, aun no sabia que la amaba pero ella estaba ahí cada que cerraba mis ojos.

La segunda vez, que probablemente fue la mas dificil, yo no podia estar cerca de ella pero sabia que ella ahora no corria riesgo; que ella ahora podria llevar una vida normal sin tener miedo de morir cada cinco minutos.

Pero la tercera vez no habia sido voluntaria. Esta vez fue la que mas me dolia porque yo sabia que ella estaba en peligro pero no podia hacer nada. Victoria sabia cuando huir, ese es su don. Si ella no quiere ser encontrada nunca la encontrariamos. Tenia que saber si Alice sabia algo.

Cada que le marcaba sonaba como ocupado. Eso era extraño.

Deje de marcarle por un minuto cuando mi celular sono de nuevo.

No cheque la pantalla, solo podia ser Alice o alguien de la familia.

-La fabrica abandonada en las afueras de Vancouver, ven solo. Esta vez si alguno de tu familia viene me encargare de terminar lo que comenzo James.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Victoria.


	38. Chapter 40

POV Bella  
Todo estaba demasiado oscuro. Por mas que trataba de abrir mis ojos no podia, mis parpados pesaban toneladas y yo aun desconocia la razon. No podia recordar mucho de lo que habia pasado en La Push, todo estaba demasiado borroso y la cabeza comenzaba a retumbarme cada que intentaba acordarme de lo que sucedio hace poco.

Pudieron haber pasado horas o dias, yo no hubiera podido notar la diferencia. Que me habia hecho Victoria? Donde estaba ella? Que habia pasado con Jake y el resto de la manada? Sabian los Cullen lo que habia pasado? Alice?  
Edward?

Donde estaria mi Edward ahora? Alice seguramente ya habria visto lo que habia pasado porque podria apostar que ya habiamos salido de La Push, ya no habia lobos cerca ella podria ver a Victoria; ya le habra dicho a Edward?

Esto solo hacia que recordara con perfecta claridad lo que habia pasado en Pheonix. Pareciera que fue apenas hace unos dias cuando desperte en la camilla del hospital, Edward diciendome que ya se habia encargado de James y que Victoria se habia ido. El me habia salvado aquella vez, apenas; pero ahora que iba a pasar?

Yo sabia que Victoria vendria por mi tarde o temprano, que me haria pagar a mi por la muerte de James pero nunca me espere enfrentarla sola. Siempre pense que Edward estaria a mi lado cuando ella regresara, que el me iba a proteger como siempre lo ha hecho. Solo podia imaginarme que ahora Edward se estaba echando toda la culpa de lo que estaba pasando.

Aun no podia moverme, pero de alguna manera podia estar mas alerta de lo que me rodeaba.

Olia muchisimo a polvo, como si el lugar no hubiera sido limpiado hace tiempo; estaba haciendo calor, pero no era un calor sofocante, era un calor agradable, como el de Jacksonville pero menos humedo; podia escuchar ligeramente como alguien se movia alrededor mio, quiza eran mas de una persona o mas bien vampira.

-La fabrica abandonada en las afueras de Vancouver, ven solo. Esta vez si alguno de tu familia viene me encargare de terminar lo que comenzo James.-pude escuchar como decia una voz cercana a mi. Sonaba como de una niña, tan inocente, pero con el tono tan cortante hacia que me recorriera un escalofrio. Yo sabia que esa voz pertenecia a Victoria. Solo habia una persona que le preocuparia lo que ella me podria hacer.

Mi Edward.

No se de donde habia sacado la fuerza pero poco a poco pude abrir mis ojos. No me habia esperado encontrarme con mas de un vampiro, pero despues de todo estamos hablando de mi y de mi mala suerte, asi que encontrarme con cuatro vampiros estaba fuera de lo planeado.

Dos de ellos si los reconocia, era demasiado dificil olvidarse de ese pelo rojizo/anaranjado que caia en ondas por todos lados; pero era aun man dificl olvidarse de aquel vampiro que alguna vez no se habia puesto en nuestra contra. Victoria y Laurent.

Las otras dos nunca las habia visto; obviamente eran hermosas, como cualquier otro vampiro. Una de ellas era muy parecida a Rosalie, solo que no tan alta y sus ojos, al igual que Victoria y Laurent, eran de un carmesi fuerte, vivo. La otra vampira era de pelo cafe y bajita, no era tan alta como Victoria, pero habia algo en su mirada, quiza años de haber existido no lo se pero habia algo que la diferenciaba de la rubia. Se podia notar que ella no era neofita, aun asi tenia los ojos rojos.

-Muy buena imitacion Danielle, te escuchaste igual que Victoria. Edward nunca notara la diferencia-le dijo la de pelo castaño a la rubia.

-Ahora solo hay que esperar que sea lo suficiente tonto como para seguir las instrucciones. Leonardo y Dominic ya deberian de estar alla-dijo Victoria- eso solo va a hacer todo esto demasiado facil. Tengo que admitir que si no fuera por Dom, Alice ya nos hubiera visto.

-Tienes que recordar que Alice no nos ha visto porque es el quien toma las decisiones, lo que me preocupa es que ella mire la trampa que hay en Vancouver. Aun con el don de Dom, siete vampiros es demasiado y que yo sepa tu solo quieres hacer que sufran y no matarlos.-dijo la de pelo castaño.

-Maria, Dominic podria con siete o mas vampiros no lo subestimes. Y aunque sabemos como trabajan las visiones de Alice no hay que descuidarnos recuerda que Leonardo y Dominic trabajan al margen de lo que Victoria ordena-dijo Laurent.

Desde la esquina en donde me encontraba podia ver como a Victoria se le formaba una sonrisa en el rostro. Esa sonrisa daba aun mas miedo que su voz.

-No creen que una foto de nuestra linda invitada le romperia su frio corazon?-dijo ella percatandose que yo estaba despierta-Hola Bella.

Pare de respirar, esto iba a ser mil veces peor de lo que habia pasado en el estudio de ballet con James.

-Porque tan callada? No hay nada que decir?-dijo moviendo su cara hacia un lado. Del mismo modo que James.

-No estabas asi en el estudio de ballet, acaso yo te asusto aun mas que mi James?-me dijo, podia notar la diversion en su rostro.

-Tu no estabas ahi, que vas a saber?-no se de donde saque el valor para decirle aquello, pero lo hice.

-En efecto. Yo no estaba ahi, si lo hubiera estado tu y tu noviecito estuvieran muertos-me dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.-pero James siempre fue alguien muy astuto, acaso no recuerdas el mensaje que el le iba a dejar a tu Edward-dijo mientras sacaba una camara de su bolsillo.

-Apuesto a que no recordabas ese pequeño detalle. Pero esto va a servir para mi entretenimiento, sera como comenzar a grabar la segunda parte de una pelicula.-rió.

-No te vas a salir con la tuya Victoria. Vas a terminar igual que James.-le escupi. Si de alguna manera se miraba demasiado frustrada, lo mas probable es que me mataria pronto.

-La ultima vez eran 5 contra uno Bella, eso era injusto. Quiza si no hubieran llegado el resto de los Cullen James hubiera acabado con Edward. Ahora es difierente querida, son seis contra siete un poco mas justo; eso es sin contar que el don de nuestro lado es mucho mas eficiente que el de Alice, Jasper o Edward.

Y le creia cada palabra. No podia imaginarme una pelea de Victoria y sus nuevos amigos contra mi familia. No podia imaginarme a Esme peleando, ni a Carlisle. Alice era tan pequeña . . .

-Pero porque no nos presentas a tu invitada especial Victoria?-dijo Maria acercandose a mi.

-Donde estan mis modales? Por supuesto. Bella ella es Maria, una antigua amiga mia y de James. Ya conoces a Laurent, y ella es Danielle una nueva adicion a mi grupito.

-Hay algo especial en ella, puedo sentirlo.-dijo Maria mientras se acercaba a mi. Yo estaba consiente de que le estaba diciendo mas cosas a Victoria, pero todo era demasiado rapido y bajito para mis oidos.

Yo solo podia esperar que Alice pudiera ver algo y evitar que ellos salieran lastimados. Lo unico que queria era terminar con esto.


	39. Chapter 41

POV Victoria

Su pulso estaba incrementando la velocidad con cada segudno que pasaba, aun no podia creer que todo esto saliera tan facil; en realidad habia pensado que los lobos serian un poco mas intelogentes que eso, pero ahora veo que me equivoque.

Ahora Dominic ya deberia de tener a Edward atrapado y el, junto con Leo ya deberian de estar en camino para aca. Llegarian en cualquier momento, podia sentirlo.

-Si planeas mantener a la chica viva dlae algo antes de que se desmalle-me dijo Maria mientras atravesaba la puerta. Bella no habia estado mucho tiempo aquí, pero supongo que por ser una debil humana ya deberia de estar hambrienta.

-No es mi culpa que no se duerma, si ella estuviera dormida no sentiria hambre o sed-le respondi con un tono indiferente.

-Aun no se si matarla seria la mejor opcion Victoria. Tu sabes que nunca me equivoco cuando digo que alguien tiene potencial, y esa chica, la tal Bella, no va a ser la excepcion.

Por lo que tenia entendido, Edward no podia leer la mente de Bella pero eso quiza podria ser falla de el y no ventaja de ella; aun asi, podemos checar cuando Dominic regrese.

-No lo se Maria, espera a que Dominic regrese. De esa forma podemos asegurarnos que ella tiene algun don y no fue falla de Edward.

-Falla de Edward?-pregunto Maria.

-Se me habia olvidado mencionarte que Edward puede leer cualquier mente menos la de Bella. Lo que me sorprende es que Alice y Jasper si la afecta, por eso quiero que venga Dominic para ver si su don es bloqueado por ella.

-Crees que sea un escudo? Eso explicaria la inmunebilidad.

-Como Renata?

-Quiza no como Renata, porque Renata es un escudo fisico y tu sabes que un don nunca se repite. Alice y Jasper afectan a Bella, pero sus dones son fisicos. Edward no, su don es leer mentes y Dominic te debilita pero es solo una ilusion.

-Entonces si Dominic no puede hacerle nada quiere decir que es un escudo mental. A Aro le podria interesar esto.

-No deberias de mencionarselo a los Vulturi. Tarde o temprano ellos seran derrotados, estaba pensando en como lograrlo. Despues de todo, tu sabes que me encanta controlar mis territorios lo habria logrado de no ser por su culpa.

-Quieres quedarte con Isabella?

-No necesariamente. Pero algo asi.

-Hmmm. No lo se.

-Leonardo y Dominic han regresado-nos anuncio Danielle.

-Traen a nuestro invitado?-pregunte.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder Leonardo y Dominic habian entrado a nuestro escondite con un Edward debilitado en brazos.


	40. Chapter 42

POV Bella

No, no podía ser… ese no era mi Edward, ese era Edward bajo las garras de Victoria.

En estos momentos terminales de mi vida (ya que estaba claro que Victoria acabaría conmigo a menos de que ocurriera un milagro) solo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no le pasara nada a Edward, mi razón de existir, y que el pudiera reanudar su vida y que fuera feliz al lado de su familia y de ser posible al lado de otra persona. No importaba en lo más mínimo si se olvidaba de mí, estaba dispuesta a eso, con tal de que fuera feliz y de que sobreviviera.

-Tal parece, Edward, que hoy veras morir a tu Bella.- dijo Victoria con su voz de bebe.- Leo, retira tu poder. Úsalo solo cuando lo ordene ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, Victoria.- contesto el joven de cabello castaño claro.

-María, Laurent.- dijo con un susurro apenas audible.- sujeten a Edward por los brazos.- ordeno y salió de la oscuridad nada mas y nada menos que Laurent, y una mujer, era la mujer que había dicho que decía sentir algo especial en mi, era pálida como la nieve, con labios rojos como si acabara de comer fresas, cabello largo y sedoso, peinado en una larga trenza, sus facciones eran mexicanas, así como su acento, también tenia unos terribles ojos rojos, era impresionante como no me había percatado de que no era nada parecida a Rosalie, Rosalie era hermosa, pero al modo de las rubias, mientras que María era hermosa al modo de las castañas y mexicanas. Se percato de que la estaba mirando y me lanzo una mirada furtiva, por lo cual desvié mi mirada hacia Edward, y no pude reprimir una lagrima que estaba amenazando con salir del borde de mis ojos.

Si por mi hubiera sido, hubiera roto en llanto, pero eso solo lo haría mas doloroso. Edward tenía una expresión indescriptible; era de sufrimiento y a la misma vez odio y tristeza, cualquiera que tuviera alma noble se echaría a llorar solo con verlo. Poso su mirada en mí y así se quedo: observándome con sus penetrantes ojos color miel, que me derretían por dentro, y que también me dejaban sin conocimiento cada vez que me sumergía en ellos. Trate de memorizarlos por cada detalle, y me percate de que esa chispa, ese brillo que siempre estaba presente, había desaparecido y sido reemplazado por una llama que solo con observarla quemaba hasta lo mas hondo de mi ser.

Mire sus largas pestañas, y sus labios, esos labios que no me canse de besar nunca, después vinieron a mi todos esos recuerdos; cuando me salvo en Port Ángeles, nuestro primer beso en el prado, cuando me salvo de James, cuando desperté en el hospital y el estaba ahí, el baile, cuando lo vi por primera vez después de su ausencia, y un sinfín de momentos dulces y hermosos que vivimos juntos.

Pensé: _Edward, si pudieras leer mi mente, solo te puedo decir que te amo mas que a nada en este mundo, me has hecho la persona mas feliz desde que nos conocimos, eres mis ganas de vivir, el sol de mis mañanas. Te amo Edward, eres, fuiste y serás por siempre mi vampiro favorito. Te amo.__  
_  
Después de eso todo se volvió negro, lo ultimo que alcance a distinguir fue un rugido desgarrador y ahí, quedo Bella Swan.

POV Edward

Si pudiera llorar en este momento, haría un océano de mis lágrimas. Mi ángel, la luz de mis estrellas, estaba en peligro de morir y todo por mi culpa; si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de resistir una semana mas de sed, de no haber salido de caza, si hubiera estado a su lado, nada de esto hubiera pasado, si hubiera sido mas consiente. ¿Cómo fui capaz de dejarla sola con un monstruo al acecho?

Por fin, regrese a mi cuerpo, y la vi, estaba en un rincón con las piernas rodeadas con sus brazos, y me miraba fijamente, yo solo fui capaz de hacer lo mismo, ya que la voz se me había quedado atorada en la garganta. ¿Qué podía hacer? Claramente nada, Laurent y la tal María estaban atentos, podía escuchar sus pensamientos, y Victoria tenia sujeta la cabeza de Bella.

-Tal parece Edward que veras morir a tu Bella.- dijo Victoria en un tono de burla.- María, Laurent, sujeten a Edward por los brazos.- ordeno y sentí 2 pares de brazos posándose en cada uno de mis brazos.

-Victoria…- dije con voz pastosa.- No le hagas nada a Bella, ella no mato a James.- al mencionarlo fijo su mirada fieramente en mi.- en todo caso deberías matarme a mi.

-Hmm… tu oferta suena tentadora… Pero no, se me antoja más que sufras tú y no ella. Piénsalo bien, ¿de verdad quieres que ella sufra lo que yo sufro?- dijo en un fingido tono de voz dulce. Me quede callado. Ella tenia razón.- Déjame contestar por ti, querido. No, no lo creo. En todo caso preferirías que solo sufriera un poquitín! ¡Piensa! Solo va a sentir un golpe en la garganta y ¡tan-tan! Se acabo, ni siquiera lo sentirá.- agrego sonriente. ¿Cómo podía ser que en este mundo existieran personas tan malvadas?

-Victoria por favor, te lo ruego.- le suplique al monstruo en frente de mi. Entonces, su mirada se torno oscura.

- No, Edward.- me dijo con una mirada sombría y por primera vez en mi vida de vampiro, me sentí vulnerable, sin poder hacer nada.- Yo no tuve la oportunidad de pedir que James viviera, ¿Por qué tendría que dártela a ti?- sentí mi mirada caer.

Eres un infeliz Edward Cullen, si por mi fuera, te mataría en este mismo momento, pero se que sufrirás mas si la pierdes a ella, así que vete buscando otra humana.

-Victoria.- le suplique una vez más.- Por favor.

-Ya te dije que no Edward.- me recalco.

Y en ese preciso momento, desee, mas que nunca, poder leer la mente de mi Bella, se veía tan tranquila, con una expresión neutra en su hermoso rostro.

-¿Algunas ultimas palabras Romeo?- dijo Victoria con voz socarrona.

-Bella te amo.- le dije pero no pareció escucharme, estaba inmutable.

-Bueno, yo les concedí unas palabras, pero al parecer ella esta disgustada contigo. Mal, mal, mal.  
¿Qué le haremos Edward?- se dirigió a mi con expresión de duda.

Espero que Victoria no la mate, seria un gran don en nuestras manos.- pensó María, aunque ignore el pensamiento.

Dirigí una última mirada a mi ángel, y en eso, me llego un pensamiento desconocido.

_Edward, si pudieras leer mi mente, solo te puedo decir que te amo mas que a nada en este mundo, me has hecho la persona mas feliz del mundo desde que nos conocimos, eres mis ganas de vivir, el sol de las mañanas. Te amo Edward, eres, fuiste y serás por siempre mi vampiro favorito. Te amo.__  
_  
-¡Bella!- la volví a mirar !no podía ser posible, había leído su mente! No lo podía creer. Pero ella ni siquiera abrió los ojos, parecía estar en un estado en trance, en estado nirvana.

Mire a Victoria posar sus dientes sobre el cuello de Bella, rugí, pero fue en vano. Después de eso, perdí la conciencia.


	41. Chapter 43

POV Alice

Todo esto no podia estar sucediendo, no podia estar pasandonos. Todo habia estado perfecto, todo habia vuelto a la normalidad. Es acaso que Edward, Bella y el resto de nosotros no podiamos tener tambien nuestro felices por siempre como en los cuentos de hadas? No podiamos llevar una excistencia normal por unos cuantos años sin que algo malo nos pasara? Es que quiza, el destino creia que no nos mereciamos ser felices?

Habias estado bien, quiza no estabamos perfectos, pero no habia de que quejarnos desde que Bella salio del hospital. Seguro, Victoria aparecio una vez y ha habido rastros desconocidos pero nada de eso nos habia causado problemas. Alguien se aferraba en hacernos sufrir, a hacer de nuestra existencia un infierno; y lo peor del caso era que nosotros sabiamos quien era esa persona pero aun asi no podiamos hacer nada.

Victoria –imitando la voz perfecta de Edward- nos habia dicho que no cruzaramos la linea del tratado, lo cual es completamente logico, pero a ella que le importaba si rompiamos el tratado? "Edward" habia dicho que ni Bella ni Victoria estaban en La Push, pero que tal si todo eso era una trampa? No tenia sentido que Victoria nos guiara al lugar donde supuestamente la encontrariamos a ella y a Bella, simplemente no era razonable, no era algo que una vampira tan calculadora como Victoria haria.

-Que tal si todo lo que nos dijo es una trampa? A lomejor nos estaba guiando a un lugar sin salida donde nos esperaba una emboscada-dijo Rosalie.

-Que otra opcion tenemos? Alice no puede ver ni a Edward ni a Bella, mucho menos a Victoria. Que otra cosa podriamos hacer si no es seguir las indicaciones de Victoria?-dijo Emmett, se podia notar que estaba frustrado el queria a Bella igual que el resto de nosotros.

-Podia ser un riesgo-volvio a reclamar Rose.

-Pero es lo unico que tenemos.-murmure.

Todos voltearon a verme como si fuera una loca, con exepcion de Emmett. El se limito a sonreir un poco, al ver que lo apoyaba.

-Piensenlo. Tiempo es algo con lo que nosotros no contamos si Victoria piensa actuar rapido es lo unico que nos queda por hacer, Edward no contesta su celular por mas que le marco y el numero de Bella tampoco contesta. Que podemos hacer si no es seguir las instrucciones que Victoria nos dio?

-No podemos arriesgarnos-siguio Rose de terca. No me malinterpreten, adoraba a mi hermana pero su nesedad era demasiada cuando se lo proponia.

-Si no nos arriesgamos podemos perder a Bella y a Edward Rose! Porque es tan dificl arriesgarte un poco para poder llegar con ellos a tiempo?

Ella bajo la mirada, claramente no sabia que decir.

Yo sabia que Bella no estaba en la lista de personas favoritas de Rosalie, pero ella dijo que haria un esfuerzo por tratar de convivir un poco mas con ella. Rosalie no era una mala persona, seguramente no queria que Bella muriera pero algo la detenia de ir a ayudarla.

-Se nos acaba el tiempo-dijo Emmett impaciente.

Rosalie suspiro.

-En que direccion te dijo Victoria que estarian?

-Ella dijo que hacia el norte, vamos no hay tiempo!-dijo Emmett mientras comenzaba a correr.

No sabia las consecuencias que pudiera traer confiar en lo que Victoria nos habia dicho, pero no teniamos otra opcion. Corrimos por lo que parecio ser un tramo eterno de pinos y plantas hasta que por fin llegamos con lo que al parecer era nuestro destino.

En el aire no habia mucho, mas que la humedad y un rastro viejo desconocido para mi.

-Por aqui!-dijo Jasper y todos nos acercamos. Definitivamente esos tres rastros si podia reconocerlos. Edward, Bella y Victoria.

-Quiza sera mejor checar adentro de ese edifico-dijo Carlisle selañando unas ruinas a unos diez kilometros de nuestro lugar.

Las ruinas no eran ninguna bodega o algo por el estilo, en si, parecia una casa abandonada facilemnte de los 1800's al juzgar por lo poco que quedaba de la fachada de afuera. Entramos y no habia mucho, unos cuantos muebles que dificlmente pudieran repararse ya que estaban quemados, unas cuantas pinturas viejas y varios jarrones quebrados. Lo que sea que paso aqui ahbia dejado el lugar completamente destruido.

Abri una de las puertas en el pasillo y soprendentemente no se callo al moverla. Lo que vi frente a mi me dejo completamente paralizada.

Tendida en el suelo estaba la figura de la ultima persona que pensaba ver aqui.

-Carlisle!-grite, completamente asustada.


	42. Chapter 44

POV Bella

Abri mis ojos para encontrarme en un lugar completamente desconocido y con un dolor en mi garganta incontrolablemente horrible. No sabia como habia llegado aqui, ni que demonios me habia tragado para que me doliera tanto pero de alguna manera lo averiguaria pronto.

-Estas bien?-me pregunto uan peliroja al entrar en el cuarto donde me encontraba.

Rapidamente me levante de donde me encontraba y me aleje de ella, era una desconocida para mi, ella bien podria ser una psicopata queriendome matar.

-No tengas miedo, no voy a lastimarte-me dijo con una voz de niña pequeña, de ese tipo de voz que va con caritas de angel, niñas rubias y chicle.

-No te conozco-le escupi. Pude haber jurado que vi en la comisura de sus labios una sonrisa pero su expresion cambio demasiado rapido como para poder estar segura.

-Me llamo Victoria. Yo junto con unos amigos te encontramos tirada a unas horas de aqui. Te estabas muriendo, aparentemente ellos te querian matar.

Aun seguia teniendo mis sospechas sobre esa tal Victoria pero al parecer ella podia responder mis dudas.

-Te escucho-dije, relajando un poco la postura defensiva que habia tomado.

-Los Cullen, por supuesto, no te acuerdas de ellos?-me pregunto.

-Me suena familiar, pero lo mismo podria decir de cualquier nombre que pudiera haber escuchado antes.

-Continuare explicando, los Cullens al igual que nosotros son vampiros.

-Ha! Eso es imposible, los vampiros no existen, son un gran mito.

-En eso es en lo que te equivocas cariño, los vampiros son igual de reales que el aire que respiras.

No te has preguntado porque te arde la garganta?

-Tu como sabes eso?

-Yo pregunte primero-dijo sonriendo.

-Si. Me arde bastante, pero bien pude haberme tragado algo extremadamente picante.

-Todos tus sentidos son mas agudos. Enserio no te diste cuenta de la velocidad con la que te levantaste en cuanto yo entre?

No me habia puesto a pensar en ello pero la verdad es que si me habia levantado demasiado rapido, la accion no parecia humana.

-Porque querian los Cullens matarme?

-Ellos tratan de ser humanos, pero cuando tu llegaste a Forks a vivir con tu padre descubriste su secreto, a ellos les enfurecio eso y trataron de matarte.

-Como?

-Habian organizado una reunion en su casa en donde uno de sus integrantes, Jasper, trato de matarte utilizando como escuza el haberte cortado con un trozo de papel. Edward habia intentado matarte ya que Jasper no lo habia logrado.

-Porque Jasper no pudo matarme?

-Porque James habia escuchado lo que estaba ocurriendo. El era mi alma gemela, se podria decir, estabamos pasando cerca de la casa de los Cullen cuando se escucho el ruido de vidrios romperse. Nosotros ya sabiamos que los Cullens no eran de confiar asi que cuando olimos tu sangre no dudamos en ir a ayudarte. Nosotros te sacamos de ahi antes de que pudieran hacerte mas daño, Edward habia conseguido morderte, desangrarte, asi que si no te sacabamos pornto ibas a morir. La mayoria de nuestro alquelarre ya habia salido de su territorio, pero Edward fue persistente, el corrio hasta que te alcanzo y James, tratando de protegerte salio peleado con James. Los Cullens eran abusivos y entre los cinco que eran rompieron y quemaron a mi amor. Por mas que trate de ayudarlo no pude, si lo hubiera hecho tu y yo tambien hubieramos muerto esa noche.

Todo lo que me estaba diciendo Victoria tenia sentido, no podia recordar absolutamente nada perfectamente pero podia recordar pequeñs flashes de lo que ella me contaba. Recordaba a un vampiro rubio de pelo un poco largo y ondulado lanzandose sobre mi, recuerdo haber caido sobre varios cristales que se habian roto al yo caer sobre ellos. Tambien recuerdo otra escena, donde habia una figura de pelo cobrizo mordiendo mi muñeca. Esa misma figura se estaba peleando con una figura de pelo rubio, ese pelo era un poco mas apagado y estaba agarrado en una coleta, minutos despues solo habia una fogata y tres figuras circulandola.

-Edward es el de pelo cobrizo? James el rubio de pelo agarrado? Jasper es el de pelo rubio medio largo y ondulado?

-Si, si y si. Los recuerdas?

-Recuerdo lo que paso. Recuerdo los vidriso rotos, la mordida y cuando quemaron a James. Quien eran las tres figuras alrededor de la fogata?

-Como eran las figuras?

-Una era una enana de pelo corto apuntando en todas direcciones, una era Jasper y la ultima parecia un gran oso.

-La enana es Alice, ella puede ver el futuro y el oso es Emmett el no tiene don pero es super fuerte.

-Dijiste que 5 eran los que habian matado a James.

-Ahi faltan Carlisle y Edward, desde tu punto de vista no los podias ver.

-Los Cullen solo son 5?-le tuve que preguntar, no se porque creia que ellos eran siete.

-No, ellos son 7. Carlisle y Esme, ellos no tienen don al igual que Emmett y Rosalie, Jasper puede sentir tus emociones y Alice puede ver el futuro. Edward ouede leer mentes, menos la tuya.

-Porque Esme y Rosalie no estabas ahi? Porque no las vi?

-Ellas estaban siendo secuestradas por uno de nosotros, esa fue la manera en la que logramos salir casi todos. Ellas fueron nuestras distracciones.

-Cual es tu don?

-Se dice que puedo saber cuando es el momento indicado para escapar, podria traducirse como supervivencia.

-Cual es el mio?

-Aun no lo se-dijo despues de quedarse pensando por un momento-mi teoria es que eres algun tipo de escudo, ya que Edward no tuvo acceso a tu mente.

-Tiene sentido-dije.-ya no aguanto mi garganta, que tengo que hacer para que se detenga?

-Nunca viste peliculas de vampiros?

-Si lo hice no las recuerdo.

-Obviamente tienes que alimentarte de sangre.

-Eso es asqueroso, la sangre huele a metal, probablemente a eso es a lo que sabe.

-La sangre es lo mas delicioso que jamas probaras. Y ayuda a disminuir el dolor de garganta.

-Pues voy a necesitar bastante porque parece que mii garganta esta incendiada.

-Entonces no hay que perder tiempo. Vamos, sirve que conoces al resto del grupo.


	43. Chapter 45

POV Edward

_Todo es tu culpa Edward. _

_Si no fuera por ti Bella estuviera viva._

_Tu mismo mataste a Bella._

_Bella esta muerta por tu culpa._

_Ahora sabes lo que se siente perder a quien amas._

No podia calmar esa voz dentro de mi cabeza. No eran pensamientos porque se repetian una y otra vez.

-Carlisle!-escuche una voz bastante familiar.

-Que ocurr-escuche una voz masculina hablar. Pero dejo la oracion a medias, no la habia terminado. Solo se escucho como inhalaba aire rapidamente por la boca, claramente sorprendido por lo que fuera que estaba viendo.

Podia sentir como varias personas se colocaban alrededor de mi y, como si hubieran prendido un interruptor todos los pensamientos comenzaron a llegarme de golpe. Era como si ubiera estado aislado del resto del mundo y solo hubiera podido escuchar los pensamientos de Victoria.

-_Por Favor que Edward este bien. Que no le halla pasado nada a mi hermano. Por favor.-_pensaba Alice.

_-No. No, no, no, no. Edward, hijo, tienes que reaccionar cariño. No puedo perder a otro hijo. _

_-Hermano, despierta. Vamos Edward! Ya muevete de una vez!_

_-Hijo. Edward, vamos despierta. Vamos Edward!_

_-Edward. Porque no sientes nada? Tienes que reaccionar hermano, tenemos que recuperar a Bella._

_-Ya se que alomejor no lo mostre, pero si me importas. No puedes dejarnos Edward, simplemente no puedes._

_-_Que podemos hacer Carlisle? No puedo verlo-dijo Alice con un tono lloroso.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada.-dijo Carlisle. Su tono de voz no era lo que usualmente escucharia. Carlisle siempre habia sido el fuerte de la familia, el era el pilar de ella, si el no mostraba resistencia los demas caeriamos; al parecer hoy todos estabamos abajo. Mi padre nunca habia sonado tan roto en su vida, o al menos en el tiempo que yo estuve con el.

POV Carlisle

Nunca me habia pasado por la cabeza la idea de perder a alguien de la familia, nunca habria pensado que alguien seria tan cruel como para dañarnos.

Pero vaya que me equivoque.

Sin duda alguna perder a alguien me hubiera dolido mucho mas que cualquier cosa en este mundo, mucho mas que recordar mi transformacion, muchisimo mas que la sed. Todos eramos importantes en la familia, eramos los complementos perfectos y a todos mis hijos yo los amo por igual pero Edward. Edward siempre ha sido diferente.

Si no fuera por mi hijo, quiza yo no podria llamarle a esto mi familia. El fue el primero que me ayudo a sacarme de mi eterna soledad, y de muchas maneras mi primer amigo. El era el unico a quien podria confiar mis seretos y tener la certeza de que los guardaria.

Posiblemente, en ese entonces, el unico que me entendia y estaba seguro que aunque Edward no fuese mi hijo biologico el seria lo mas asemejado posible a la realidad.

Cuando lo transforme siempre crei que el seria como el hijo que nunca podria tener y hasta el dia de hoy siempre lo he visto de esa manera pero verlo ahi, tendido en el suelo, sin moverse; nunca me habia sentido mas impotente.

Los cientos de años de estudio no servian de nada en el caso de un vampiro, no podia conocer su pulso pues no tenia, no podia basarme en la respiracion porque no es necesaria y la lista podia continuar; pero lo que mas me causaba esa impotencia era saber que bien podria ya haber perdido a mi hijo sin darme cuenta y sin poder hacer nada.

Ya lo habia salvado una vez, pero ahora ni siquiera el veneno lo haria. No sabia que podria hacer, no sabia si ya habia perdido a mi hijo.

Ahora ya no sabia nada.

POV Edward

Las cosas no habia mejorado desde que escuche el resto de los pensamientos por primera vez. Al parecer ya tenia tiempo sin moverme, y creanme que eso era probablemente una de las cosas que mas queria pero me resultaba imposible!

Era desesperante querer hacer algo, sin poder realizar nada. De neuvo todo se volvio como si fuera un sueño, pero mas que eso parecian memorias. Memorias bastante vividas.


	44. Chapter 46

POV Bella

Habian pasado meses desde que Victoria me habia salvado la vida. Era rutina diaria estarme recordando que James me habia salvado de una muerte segura, y que de una manera u otra nosotras teniamos que vengar la muerte de James. Al principio fue dificil poder adaptarme a la vida que llevaba Victoria, alimentarme de humanos no me parecia correcto, como si mi subconsiente supiera que hay otra forma de sobrevivir, pero aun asi lo hacia. Semanas despues de mi transformacion llegue a la conclusion de que no tomaria mas la vida de ningun humano, le habia explicado a ella que no me parecia correcto recuerdo que ese dia su rostro se formo en una mueca y me habia reclamado intentar parecerme a los Cullen, ya que ellos bebian sangre de animales. Despues de esa discusion Victoria quedo en traerme donaciones de sangre del hospital de Vancouver y asi lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

Maria, una amiga de James y Victoria, desde que me conocio se empeño en tratar de hacer que desarrollara mi talento, ya que segun ella yo poseia uno unico e increiblemente fuerte. Dia con dia Maria se fue acercando mas a lo que yo podria hacer hastsa que por fin se dio cuenta de mi escudo, que al principio, era mental.

Podiamos pasar horas entrenando y ella no se daria cuenta, siempre queria mas, siempre queria que mi escudo fuera aun mas poderoso; Victoria no se quedaba muy atras, constantemente recordandome que nos enfrentariamos a _ellos_ pronto y que no podia llegar ese dia si yo era debil aun.

"Vamos Bella! Cero distraciones!" me ordeno Maria. Habia ocasiones en que no podia aguantarme y rodaba los ojos, pero aprendi a controlarme ya que soportar los gritos de Maria y Victoria era mucho para mis sensibles oidos. Llegue a un punto en que pude solidificar mi escudo, aunque solo por unos segundos y desde ese dia no habia podido quitarmelas de la espalda.

Entre entrenamiento y lecciones de historia -ellas me contaban sobre todo de los Cullen, y debo de admitir que me resultaba extrañamente familiar pero no dejaba que eso se interpusiera en la historia- me contaban como era de Forks hasta Denali que es el territorio que ellos normalmente cubrian, y sobre otros tantos seres miticos de la zona.

"Quiero que extiendas el escudo solido hasta Danielle en el primer intento y mantenlo ahi" me ordeno. Danielle se le notaba a leguas que yo no era su persona favorita, me miraba con tanto odio en su rostro que varias veces tenia que desviar la mirada.

Antes de que pudiera realizar lo que me habian ordenado Victoria llego con una prisa inesperada al centro del claro donde practicabamos, podia sentir el nerviosismo saliendo de ella.

"Tenemos que irnos, ya" dijo sin mas.

"Pero y los dem-"

"Solo nosotras tres, Dominic y Leonardo nos alcanzaran despues"

Salimos corriendo detras Victoria en direccion oeste, podria ser que ya llego el dia que Victoria esperaba, pero aun asi no entendia porque ella estaba nerviosa. Sabia que no debia de preguntarle asi que mejor lo deje en santa paz.

"Nos vamos a quedar en Dawson, a unas horas de Alaska" dijo Victoria antes de correr con aun mas rapidez.

Duramos horas corriendo entre el bosque y la maleza, durante ese transcurso no nos habia llegado ninguna noticia de Leo o Dominic, pero lo ams probablee era que estuvieran bien y solo se quedaran para destruir evidencia de nuestra estancia en Vancouver.

Llegamos a Dawson cuando ya era de noche, la mayor parte del pueblo estaba dormido asi que eso nos di tiempo de conseguir ropa y sangre.

"Desde ahora tiene que ser aun mas cautelosos entienden? No solo este es posible territorio de los Cullen sino tambien de las hermanas Denali, no salgan si no hay necesitad, comen a discrecion y cualquier cosa que piensen hacer la consultan primero conmigo, entienden?" nos dijo Victoria?

Me limite a asentir, Maria y Danielle haciendo lo mismo.

"Muy bien, noestro perimetro son 10 millas a la redonda una vez que lleguemos a la casa que ya teno ahi, dentro de esas 10 millas tienen todo lo necesario asi que no se deben de salir por ningun motivo. Si se encuentran a otro vampiro que no tiene ninguna utilidad, ya saben que hacer"

Habia visto a el resto del "clan" -si es que se le podia llamar eso a lo que eramos- encargarse de los vampiros a los que se referia Victoria, segun mi cuenta hasta ahora habian sido 5, uno de ellos tenia los ojos dorados pero Maria me dijo que no era nadie de los Cullen o Denali.

Esta sentada viendo television en la sala, Dominic y Leonardo habian llegado hace dos horas pero se habian ido a cazar al igual que Victoria, Danielle y Maria, lo que me dejaba a mi completamente sola.

"Salir a dar un paseo no podria hacer malo a nadie" dije en voz alta, aunque nadie me escucharia.

La soledad me estaba afectando.

Como siempre, al comenzar a correr me senti alegre, corriendo siempre me habia sentido como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida. Me encantaba correr, sentir el viento golpear mi cara en una suave caricia y, de vez en cuando, a mi mente regresaban memorias enseñandome a mi humana disfrutando de esa misma diversion, aunque de diferente manera, los sentimientos eran diferentes.

Llegue hasta la orilla de un pequeño lago, en el se reflejaba perfectamente el cielo despejado de hoy. Mirando mi reflejo llegaban destellos a mi memoria de como solia ser; ahora, mi cara era una complexion completamente palida, mis ojos perdieron sus orbes chocolates y ahora solo eran igual de rojos que un rubi, mi pelo no habia cambiado mucho por lo que me podia dar cuenta, uno o dos tonos mas oscuro pero no era muy diferente.

Un sonido del otro lado del lago hizo que regresara a la realidad. Al momento de alzar mi cabeza solo logre ver un borron del tamaño de una enana correr hacia aca.


	45. Chapter 47

_POV Edward_

_Ella se habia ido. Ya no estaba aqui, y todo habia sido mi culpa._

_Si yo hubiera detenido a Victoria antes de que ella pudiera poner un solo dedo encima de ella, Bella aun estuviera viva, si no hubiera sido debil y hubiera intentado aun con mas fuerza Bella estaria a mi lado. Pero ya no lo estaba, se habia ido y me habia dejado completamente vacio. Mi corazon ya se habia roto inumerables veces pero ella siempre habia estado ahi, siempre habia llegado a tiempo para salvarlo pero, ahora que ella se fue, quien podria tener la delicadeza de reunirlo pedazo por pedazo hasta completarlo._

_No. Nisiquiera se sentia como si se hubiera roto, un corazon roto aunque estuviera destrozado aun estaba ahi, el mio no, mi corazon se fue junto con ella. Si ella no regresaba mi corazon tampoco lo haria, como tampoco regresaria mi alma, aunque eso estaba en duda ya que nunca me asegure de tener una._

_Abri los ojos depues de unos momentos, no estaba segura que es lo que me encontraria pero, para ser sincero, me daba igual. Lo unico que cambiaba el sentido de todo lo que yo hacia ya no existia asi que qué mas da. _

_Estaba de nuevo en mi cuarto de Forks, no se escuchaba nada a mi alrededor y por lo visto me habian dejado solo en la casa, no podia escuchar nada por mas que me esforzara, quiza algo habia comenzaod a malfuncionar en mi. No me movia, solo estaba recostado viendo al techo, inebitablemente recordando todos los momentos que pase con ella. Al parecer estaba muy sumido en mis pensamientos ya que cuando tocaron mi puerta me sobresalte._

_-Soy yo- dijo Alice- puedo pasar?_

_-Adelante._

_La imagen que tenia frente a mi no parecia de mi hermana, su cara no mostraba esa hiperactividad caracteristica de ella y si no me equivocaba, su voz sonaba diferente._

_-Empaca todas tus cosas que sean irremplazables, que no pudieras volver a conseguir o de mucho valor. Los discos, o cualquier cosa reciente, ropa, zapatos, decoraciones, todo se queda. Procura llevar poco, si es posible que quepa en tu mochila._

_-Porque?-le pregunte. Siempre que nos mudabamos podiamos llevarnos cuanto quisieramos._

_-Nos vamos Edward. Esta vez dejamos todo atras. Solo lo que seea enteramente irremplazable._

_No me habia dicho nada mas, solo se fue. No ocupaba decirmelo, yo ya sabia lo que queria decir, no podia llevarme nada que me recordara a ella._

_Consegui rapidamente la mochila, meti en ella los pocos discos que ya no se podian conseguir y mis diarios. Tome mi chaqueta que estaba recostada sobre la cama y sali de mi cuarto. Extrañaria el lugar, muchismo, pero no valia la pena estar en el sin ella, se sentia demasido solo._

_Alice me habia dicho que comenzara a manejar camino a Alaska, llevando las cosas de ellos en lo que termianaban unos detalles. Ella me trataba de proteger, por mas que intentara negarlo ver como quemaban la casa no hubiera sido mi escena favorita. Quiza hubiera intentado detenerlos._

Tenia meses de esa memoria, era basicamente en lo unico que pensaba desde ese dia. Alice y Carlisle se dieron cuenta de lo que habia pasado hace ya tanto tiempo y decidieron no hacerme preguntas al respecto; no querian dañarme.

Desde que llagamos hemos estado en la casa de Tanya asi que, por lo general, nunca me dejaban solo. Sentia como si me estuvieran vigilando, como para que no fuera a cometer una estupidez. Ahora Kate, Carmen e Irina estaban en la sala y los demas habian salido a cazar hace unos minutos. Aunque no me preocupaba ya mucho por mi alimentacion, necesitaba otorgarme un respiro, tome mi chaqueta y el celular antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto en donde estaba. Meti mi mano a uno de los bolsillos de la chamarra, sentia algo fuera de lugar, en cuanto lo toque supe inmediatamente lo que era.

Se supone que tenia que dejar atras todo lo que me recordara a ella, se supone que dejariamos todos atras; pero claro, la tapa de la limonada seguia en donde yo la habia colocado desde ese dia en la cafeteria.

-A donde vas Edward?-me pregunto Carmen. Pensaban que exageraba con lo de las niñeras?

-Los demas salieron a cazar, quiza aun los alcance, tiene semanas que no voy.

-No te tardes mucho si no los encuentras, nos podriamos preocupar.

-No te preocupes Carmen, no tardare mucho-le dije antes de comenzar a adentrarme en el bosque.

Me aleje mas de lo normal, podria jurar que ya habia entrado a territorio Canadiense, iba a comenzar a cazar cuando me cruce con tres olores bastante familiares.

Alice y Jasper habian pasado por aqui, de eso no habia duda, pero ese tercer olor, aunque era extrañamente familiar no podia identificarlo. Era dulce, casi a fresas pero era la primera vez que llegaba a mi nariz.

Segui el rastro de mis hermanos y la desconocida y me sorprendi con lo que estaba a unos metros de mi.

Hechando de lado el hermoso lago y el resto del paisaje, Alice se encontraba atras de Jasper, el estaba agachado como si la fuera a defender y enfrente de ellos estaba ...


	46. Chapter 48

POV Alice

Algo habia por aqui, algo que no estaba bien sino todo lo contrario, podia sentirlo. El dia habia ido lo habitualmente normal desde el ... incidente con Bella. Devastados no era una palabra correcta para reflejarnos, ya que la palabra no le hacia justicia a nuestros sentimientos. Jasper habia aprendido a ignorar -mas nunca bloquear, ya que era imposible- los sentimientos de los demas hace ya varios dias. Rosalie... bueno, no esta precisamente feliz de que Bella ya no este con nosotros -despues de todo habian logrado compartir un poco de cosas juntas- pero era la menos afectada. Carlisle y Esme tenian que mantenerse fuertes, para poder sostener a lo que quedaba de la familia, pero desde luego ellos tambien habian perdido algo, ellos habian perdido una hija.

No era la primera vez que la habiamos perdido, pero esta vez ya que sabiamos la permanencia de la perdida no encontrabamos el lado bueno que normalmente tenian las cosas.

Emmett y Jasper habian perdido una hermana y aunque Jazz no pasara mucho tiempo con ella eso no queria decir que no le importaba; de ahi estaba yo por supuesto, quien habia querido a Bella mucho mas de lo que mi familia se pudo imaginar, ella era mas hermana que mi amiga y sin duda no es un lugar reemplazable.

Edward estaba mas alla de deprimido, dolido. El lo habia perdido todo, literalmente, no sabia como yo sobreviviria sin Jazz, en verdad admiraba el esfuerzo de Edward de no dejarse caer, al menos no enfrente de nosotros.

Una vision corto el hilo de mis pensamientos.

No. Podia. Ser.

Corri por el borde del bosque, tenia que asegurarme. No podia estar ahi, Victoria no podia estar aqui. Si ella se habia escapado de nosotros una vez no permitiria que lo volviera hacer, ella me habia quitado a mi hermana, destruyo a mi familia, no dejaria que se saliera con la suya una tercera vez. No podia.

Si tuviera la capacidad de llorar lo hubiera hecho, no solo hoy, sino tantas veces. Ella nos habia destrozado, nos habia roto, y aun asi queria seguir causandonos mas daño. Mi vision se cumplio, tal como lo habia visto, ella justo enfrente de mi y justo cuando pude haberla alcanzado ella corrio.

No perdi tiempo, estaba bastante cerca de ella, se podia decir que en sus talones. Trate de alcanzarla pero al momento de tomarla de un brazo ella me lanzo al suelo, logrando asi tener una mayor ventaja sobre mi. Para ahora, ya estabamos en la orilla de un lago, poblablemente no era natural ya que estaba demasiado... geometrico, pero un lago en fin. La hubiera alcanzado, podia notar como alguien iba siguiendome pero esos pasos lo reconoceria en cualquier parte del mundo, Jazz me habia venido a ayudar, siempre siendo mi caballero en armadura resplandeciente. Ella estaba en problemas ahora, no iba a poder con nosotros, no si solo eramos nosotros tres.

Mire algo de reojo una figura, demasiado palida como para formar parte de la maleza y demasiado familiar, reconoceria ese color de pelo donde fuera, pero que tal si todo era una ilusion.

Edward me habia dicho que Bella estaba muerta, yo fui la que se encargo de llevar las cenizas a enterrar, de hablar con Charlie y contarle lo que ningun padre quisiera oir; revele nuestro secreto, le conte todo tal y como habia pasado y el habia jurado que guardaria ese secreto a la tumba y yo confiaba en que si lo iba a hacer. Que tal si despues de todo en realidad me habia vuelto loca? Que tal si, cuando era humana, mis padres no se habian equivocado al mandarme a un centro de rehabilitacion? Tanto podia ser el dolor de haber perdido a mi hermana que ahora la estaba alucinando mientras perseguia a quien la mato?

Victoria dio una vuelta demasiado brusca hacia la izquierda, dandome justo lo que necesitaba. Por mas loca que estuviera, por mas dolida que me hayan dejado esa era Bella, no podian negarmelo.

No me importaba Victoria ahora, ella estaba viva. Ella estaba viva!

Mi alegria desconcentro demasiado a Jasper como para seguir persiguiendo a Victoria, pero el no estaba igual de entusiasmado que yo; por el contrario, su cara era una mascara de indiferencia. Que le pasaba?

-Bella!-le grite cuando estaba a unos metros de ella.

Que rayos estaba haciendo ella afuera y aqui? Le haria daño, se podria enfermar! el clima no estaba nada favorable para los humanos, aparte, no habia nada aqui que pudiera ser de interes de Bella. A menos que se alla perdido mientras andaba de excuersion pero porque BElla andaria de excursion?

No fue hasta cuando logre ver sus ojos que note lo que ella hacia aqui. Ella no era mi hermana humana que tanto queria, ella no era la que yo esperaba.

Bella ya no era humana, Victoria no la habia matado, la habia convertido. Eso me hizo frenar mis pasos completamente.

Bella se paro y movio del lugar de donde se encontraba lo cual me tomo por sorpresa, no me acostumbraba a que ella tuviera la misma rapidez que yo. En mi mente, Bella seguia siendo la misma de siempre.

Los ojos de Bella no reflejaban expresion alguna, quiza indiferencia y confusion, a lo mucho.

-Que quieres?- dijo con un tono cortante.

-Bella soy yo, Alice-le dije, completamente esperanzada de que me reconoceria. Tenia que hacerlo.

-Alice Cullen?-dijo con una mueca en su rostro. No era la expresion que esperaba pero al menos me habia reconocido.

No se como, ni porque, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada mas Jasper estaba frente a mi con una posicion protectora.

-Jasper que te ocurre? Es Bella! No es un neofito normal! Estamos perfectamente a salvo Jazz, no ocupas preocuparte.

-Si Jasper. No ocupas preocuparte.-le dijo Bella, pero su tono de voz hizo que un escalofrio recorriera mi cuerpo.

-Vamonos Alice-me dijo Jasper entre dientes, podia ver lo tensos que estaban los musculos de su cuello y espalda. Que le hizo Bella para que se comportara asi?

Escuchamos unos pasos detras de nosotros, yo gire mi cabeza para ver quien era, Bella y Jasper no paraban de matarse con la mirada.

-Que ocurre?-pregunto Edward a unos metros de mi, desde donde el estaba apenas y se podria distinguir a Bella, de lejos, ella aun parecia humana.

-Edward! Dile a Jasper que deje de ser tan sobreprotector. Solo quiero saludar a Bella-le dije.

La luz invadio los ojos de mi hermano al mencionar el nombre de ella. Bella y Edward estaban heho el uno para el otro, eso se podia notar a leguas. Edward la amaba mas que nada en el mundo y darse cuenta de que ella estaba viva habia hecho regresar su corazon.

La reaccion de Bella de nuevo termino por sorprenderme, escuche como un gruñido muy poco amigable salia por su garganta.

Jasper se habia distraido junto con Edward asi que alcance a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia a enfrente, pero pronto tenia unos fuertes brazos inmobilizandome.

-Que les ocurre? Sueltame Jasper!

Ella solo estaba sentada ahi, observandonos como si fueramos algo completamente nuevo para ella.


	47. Chapter 49

POV Edward

No era ella, no _podia_ ser ella. Mis memorias no podian mentirme, yo habia visto como por mi culpa Victoria la habia mordido y tomado hasta la ultima gota de vida de mi Bella. Vi como le habian prendido fuego a lo que habia quedado de ella mientras yo estaba a unos pasos, impotente, inutil. Recordaba el increible dolor de haberla visto gritar, rogandome que la ayudara; recordaba como por mas que lo intentaba los ayudantes de Victoria no me soltaban. El olor de sus cenizas, la mirada que Victoria me dirigia, completamente triunfante, porque eso fue lo que paso, ella me habia ganado, llevandose como premio mayor lo que yo mas adoraba en este mundo.

Aun asi, enfrente de mis hermanos, se encontraba la replica perfecta de lo que yo habia perdido. Era como si ella nunca se hubiera ido, si ella estaba ahi, frente a mi, como es que yo aun recordaba todo lo que ella habia sufrido? Una parte de mi, muy, muy, muy dentro de mi me decia que todo habia sido una ilusion, pero ese pensamiento era tan distante que no sabia si era verdad o no.

Tentativamente tome un paso hacia ella, Alice queria hacer lo mismo pero Jasper no la dejo. Mientras tanto Jasper trataba de advertirme de que no me acercara, que habia algo en sus sentimientos que no cuadraba con la Bella que habiamos concido. Quiza el tenia razon, pero yo estaba demasiado perdido en todo esto que lo que el creyera o dejara de creer me tenia sin cuidado.

Basiacamente sin tener control sobre mis pies corri en direccion a Bella, esperando una reaccion compeltamente diferente a la que recibi. Aun no me acostumbraba a la idea de que Bella fuera igual de fuerte que yo, yo aun pensaba que ella era la fragil humana a la que yo tanto amaba. Fragil, inocente, calida; eso es lo que espeeraba cuando me acercara a ella. Si habia algo que Bella nunca me daria, al menos no la Bella que yo conocia, era rechazo. Isabella nunca me daria ningun tipo de rechazo.

Ella se movio rapidamente, varios segundos antes de que yo alcanzara su antiguo lugar. Logre escuchar salir de ella un gruñido que jamas pense que dirigiria hacia mi.

-No te me acerques- dijo muy enojada mientras se agachaba un poco, queriendose defender de mi.

Yo no pude haber estado mas confundido. Se que lo que le hice fue imperdonable, pero pense que estaba en camino de recuperarme.

-Bella, no te busque porque Victoria te habia matado, yo vi las cenizas, escuche tu voz gritarme...-comence, pero ella no me dejo terminar.

-No metas a Victoria en esto! Ella lo unico que quiso es no dejarme morir!-me gruño, aun asi no me atacaba.

Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, Jasper se habia lanzado sobre Bella tomandola completamente por sorpresa. Alice no habia visto eso suceder asi que grito al ver a Jasper junto con Bella. Fue hasta ahora cuando pude fijarme en los detalles.

Aunque Bella fuera una neofita si ella se hubiera alimentado de sangre de animal sus ojos deberian de ser un rojo-naranja, pero no lo eran. Sus ojos eran el rojo mas vivo que habia visto en mucho tiempo, en cierta forma, sus ojos me recordaban a los de los Vulturi.

-Jasper detente!-le grito Alice, y podria apostar que iba a ayudar a Bella pero Emmett la mantuvo en su lugar.

Segundos despues llego el resto de la familia, estaban probablemente igual si no es que mas sorprendidos que yo. Jasper era, sin duda, el mejor y con mas experiencia cuando se trataba de neofitos, sin embargo, Bella no parecia estar decallendo.

-Edward ayudalo!-grito Esme. Bella comenzaba a tener, sorpresivamente, una ventaja sobre Jasper. Esto no parecia demasiado bueno.

Corri rapidamente hacia donde estaba Jasper, tomando a Bella por la cintura y rodeandola completamente con mis brazos. Habia olvidado como ella encajaba perfectamente ahi, como si hubieramos sido hechos el uno para el otro, podria apostar que ese era el caso. No me importaba las diferencias que ahora ella tenia yo sabia que_ mi_ Bella estaba ahi adentro, solo era cuestion de sacar lo que la confundia y que ella pudiera razonar.

Necesitabamos tiempo, necesitabamos que Bella pudiera escucharnos sin estar debatiendose por escaparse de mis brazos, lo cual para mi desgracia, estaba logrando. Jasper vio esto y antes de que pudiera decir algo, me la arrebato.

El la tomo por el cuello y despues de batallar un poco logro tener control sobre ella... y sobre lo que quedaba de su existencia.

-Jasper no!-le gruñi a mi hermano, Carlisle se puso a mi lado, no dejandome avanzar.

-Hijo, tranquilizate! Jasper no va a herir a Bella..-me dijo Carlisle, pero entre mas trataba de zafarse Bella, mas presion ponia Jasper.

-Estas poniendo demasiada presion Jasper, sueltala!-dijo Alice, aun atrapada por Emmett.

Escuchamos varios pasos a nuestros alrededores, demasiado desconocidos y rapidos como para tratar de identificar la mas minima pisada.

-Quien esta ahi?-pregunto Rosalie mientras se acercaba un poco mas a Emmett. Jasper no sabia que hacer, pero mantuvo su agarre en Bella.

Escuche una risa a pocos metros de distancia. Yo habia escuchado esa misma risa antes.

-Miren quien esta aqui. Que sorpresa, mis vampiros raros favoritos-dijo una voz muy dulce.

Solo podia ser una persona, y definitivamente no era la unica que nos acompañaba.


	48. Chapter 50

POV Bella

El de pelo rubio -segun tenia entendido era Jasper- tenia un agarre demasiado fuerte alrededor de mi cuello, por mas que trataba de zafarme no podia, al contrario, seguia sintiendo la presion mas y mas.

La pequeña enana, Alice, me miraba con la expresion mas extraña en su rostro. Podia ver como ella no queria que lastimara a Jasper y algo dentro de mi entendia su preocupacion pero aun no sabia porque.

Y de ahi estaba Edward por supuesto. No sabia porque, pero siempre que el se acercaba a mi sentia una sensacion de cosquillas en mi estomago. Se me hacia imposible sentir _algo _-lo que sea que eso fuera- por alguien que nisiquiera conocia y que, de lo que recordaba, habia querido matarme. Antes de que Jasper terminara por arrancarme el cuello llegaron el resto de los anormales. De pronto senti como si hubiera regresado a mi hogar, me sentia en casa... segura; algo que no habia sentido en mucho tiempo.

Escuchar las suplicas de Edward y Alice me rompia el corazon -o al menos lo que quedaba de el- pero no podia hacer nada al respecto.

Carlisle queria que los escuchara, que me detuviera a pensar un poco en lo que ellos tenian que contarme pero, como decirles que escucharia si Jasper aflojara su agarre de mi cuello?

Lo mas probable es que no me crerian, pero aunque me soltaran lo unico que haria es esacapar del lugar. Correr por tiempo indefinido hasta que se perdiera mi rastro y despues regresar con Victoria. Un sonido entre los pinos hizo que los demas se pusieran alertas, despues de todo era un sonido desconocido para ellos.

Pero no para mi.

Victoria fue la primera en salir de entre los arboles, como siempre traia esa caracteristica mirada de odio en su rostro, pero cuando volteo a ver a Edward podria jurar que sus ojos -por ahora de un rojo vivido- se tornaron negros. Podia entender a Victoria perfectamente, como no vas a odiar a la persona que mato a tu razon de existir?

Edward habia matado a James y aunque yo estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de la mordida que Edward me causo, vagamente recordaba unas figuras destrozandose.

Por estar tan metida en mis pensamientos me perdi completamente de todo lo que les habia dicho Victoria, aunque al parecer no fue mucho ya que todos los Cullen seguian en su misma posicion.

-Jasper no hay necesidad de matar a Bella. Le estas arrancando la cabeza-le dijo Victoria, completamente calmada.

Jasper hizo todo lo contrario, apretando aun mas sobre mi cuello. Senti como se comenzaba a desgarrar y desde lo mas profundo solte un grito ante semejante dolor.

Aparte de que dolia, quemaba y era una quemazon horrible. De reojo pude ver como Edward y Alice reaccionaron ante mi grito pero Carlisle y Emmett los detuvieron.

Victoria, por su parte, solo se quedo ahi parada.

-Ayudame Victoria-le dije con lo poco que me quedaba de aire, mi voz completamente rasposa.

Escuche como otras pisadas se acercaban, sin duda eran de vampiro ya que ninguna otra creatura podria caminar con tanta gracia.

-Los gritos se escuchan desde varios kilometros. Pasar desapercibidos es una de las reglas Cullen, ustedes lo saben-dijo una voz de niña por entre las sombras.

Nunca la habia escuchado pero la autoridad de esa voz fue capaz de hacer que un escalofrio recorriera mi espalda.

-Jane-dijo Edward, reconociendo a la pequeña encapuchada.

-Que casualidad encontrarlos por aqui, no estan un poco lejos de Forks?-pregunto con cierta burla en su tono. Acaso todos los vampiros tenian que ver con Forks?

-Nos mudamos hace poco-explico Jasper, soltando un poco su agarre en mi, milimetricamente se comenzo a acercar a Alice.

-Hmmm. A Aro le encantaria recibir noticias sobre ustedes.

-Perfecto. Iremos en cuanto terminemos con esto-dijo Emmett con su voz estruendosa.

-Esto? Que pasa aqui?

-Estas sola Jane?- pregunto Victoria, cambiando de tema.

-Creo que eso solo me incumbe a mi, no? Aparte no creo que te beneficie escuchar la respuesta-dijo Jane con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

-Si no tienes nama mejor que hacer, te sugiero que te marches-Victoria al parecer no le tenia miedo.

Jane se limito a mirarla y antes de que alguien se moviera Victoria se encontraba en el piso retorciendose de dolor, aun asi, ningun sonido salia de su boca. Como acto de reflejo, envvie mi escudo directamente a Victoria y en cuanto llegue a ella el sufriemiento se detuvo.

-Que paso? Quien fue?-Jane se habia molestado.

-Sugiero que te vayas antes de que las cosas empeoren-dijo Victoria completamente recuperada.

Los Cullen no se la creian, estaban completamente sin palabras antes lo que habia sucedido. Al parecer nunca habian visto a alguien detener el don de Jane.

En ese instante llegaron otros tres cubiertos en capas negras.

Inmediatamente salieron a defensa de Victoria: Laurent, Danielle, Maria, Leonardo y Daniel.

-Demitri y Felix, tomen a la neofita de los brazos de Jasper. Por lo que veo esta niña es la causante de todos los problemas-dijo Jane.

-No!-Edward corrio a interponerse entre los guardias y yo, seguido por Alice, Emmett y Esme. Carlisle y Rosalie no sabian que hacer. Por su parte los subditos de Victoria crearon una semi-linea cerca de ella, como indicanto que ella era su prioridad.

-Uno de ustedes la quiere matar, dos no saben que lado tomar y cinco estan protegiendola. Deberian de organizar sus ideas-rio Jane.

Demitri y Felix hicieron a todos a un lado como si pesaran no mas que una pluma, eso es, hasta que llegaron con Edward.

-No van a lastimarla-dijo Alice, llegando de nuevo cerca de mi.

-Creeme, no le haremos nada diferente a lo que le esta haciendo Jasper-dijo Alec desde su posicion a lado de su hermana.

Era tanto lo que estaba ocurriendo que, si no hubieran nombrado a Jasper, no me hubiera acordado de la quemazon en mi cuello.

-Asi que los rumores son ciertos? Edward? Enserio te enamoraste de una patetica humana?-Jane no se aguanto la risa.

Edward gruño y yo estaba cada vez mas confundida.


	49. Chapter 51

POV Bella

Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco a comparacion de lo que sentia en este momento. Absolutamente nada tenia sentido, todo lo que decian Victoria, Edward, Jane ... ninguna version tenia algun tipo de relacion entre si. Victoria me habia dicho, es mas, se habia asegurado de que me quedara bien grabado en la cabeza de que los Cullen me habian querido matar y de no haber sido por James y ella yo no estaria aqui ahora.

Edward por su parte no me habia dicho nada, lo unico que hacia era mirarme de una forma que hacia aparecer mariposas en mi estomago... como si eso fuera posible. Me miraba como si fuera lo mas importante para el, como si fuera su tesoro a cuidar y alguien se lo quisiera arrebatar. Sus ojos demostraban un sin fin de emociones que, aunque se miraban increiblemente reales, el no podia sentir nada de eso por mi. La forma en que se movia alrededor de mi, siempre protegiendome, me desconcertaba.

Y de ahi estaba la version de Jane, que aunque no tenia mucho tiempo de conocerla, podria apostar que eso era lo que ella creia. Ella creia que Edward se habia enamorado de mi cuando era humana, pero eso obviamente era mentira. Lo que ella no sabia era que el, junto con su familia, me habia intentado matar. Si ella no lo sabia, claramente tenia que aclararle sus errores.

-Edward no estaba enamorado de mi, si eso es lo que supones-le dije, mi voz un poco rasposa.

Ella se me quedo mirando por un momento, quiza sorprendida y ella no era la unica. La expresion de todos los que estaban ahi era igual o mas sorprendida que la de Jane, con dos excepciones.

La primera excepcion era Victoria, ella en lugar de estar sorprendida o tan siquiera molestada, se miraba increiblemente contenta. Una larga sonrisa se marcaba por su rostro, casi podia imaginar lo que estaba pensando. Nadie me habia podido tomar el pelo ya que Victoria me habia contado la historia con detalle, ella se habia asegurado de protegerme por si esto sucedia. Si algun dia esto hubiera pasado y Victoria no me hubiera contado todo lo que se, cualquier palabra que dijera Edward yo me la creeria como una niña estupidamente enamorada. En cambio, gracias a su advertencia habia logrado que no me engañaran, siempre le estaria eternamente agradecida a James por haberme salvado, sabia que le debia a el todo esto y sin duda la unica manera de pagarle lo que hizo por mi era vengar su muerte.

Iba a tener que matar a quien lo mato a el por protegerme a mi. Iba a tener que matar a Edward.

Volteandome hacia el de nuevo me encontre con una expresion sorprendida. Recuerdan que dije que habia dos excepciones? Edward era la otra excepcion. Aunque su rostro era dominado por sorpresa habia tambien otra emocion ahi. Sus ojos, esos hermoso ojos de color topacio en los que solia perderme facilmente mientras estabamos en el prado estaban llenos de dolor, un dolor tan insoportable que hacia que algo dentro de mi se revolviera, hacia que me hiciera olvidar de todo lo que-

Esperen.

Solia perderme facilmente mientras estabamos en el prado? Cual prado? De donde habia venido ese pensamiento?

Mientras habia estado tan ocupada hablando sobre los ojos de Edward algo dentro de mi me habia hecho pensar eso, y sinceramente sabia que no estaba mintiendo. Yo habia visto esos ojos antes, pero en lugar de haber tristeza en ellos, habia adoracion y amor. Pequeñas memorias regresaban a mi momentaneamente, como si estuviera recordando algo que paso hace mucho tiempo, o quizas en un sueño.

Recuperandose de su sorpresa, Jane hablo.

-Es interesante que me digas eso, por lo que he escuchado, Edward estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti. Quiza las historias hayan estado exagerando pero la historia general era que los Cullen habian adoptado a una humana en su familia, era como una nueva hermana y era la pareja de Edward. Incluso habia historian aun mas vagas que mencionaban a hombres lobos, pero a esas no les preste bastante atencion. Como puedes creer que el no te quiere, si esta practicamente exponiendo su vida para salvarte de Felix y Dimitri?

-No se lo que esta pasando. Lo unico que se es que de no haber sido por Victoria y James, Edward y su familia me habrian matado.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca Victoria estaba radiantemente contenta. Eso me dio mas energia para seguir.

-Todo lo que escuchaste fueron mentiras Jane. Alguien estaba tratando de engañarte. Que te quede claro, Edward intento matarme, de no haber sido por James, que ahora esta muerto por mi culpa, y Victoria yo no fuera lo que soy ahora.

-Eso no es cierto!-exploto Alice correindo hacia mi. Me tomo de los hombros y por mas que intente safarme no podia. -Que te hicieron Bella? Que te hizo esa zo-

-Alice!-la regaño Carlisle.

Alice volteo su atencion a Carlisle.

-Como puedes regañarme cuando sabes que es cierto? Si no fuera por Victoria, Edward y Bella estuvieran juntos. Seriamos una familia como yo lo habria visto. Bella tienes que reaccionar! Todo lo que te dijo esa bruja no es mentira! Como pudiste creerle? Edward te ama, todos en la familia te queremos, Bella por favor!-para este punto Alice ya se estaba poniendo histerica, su tono de voz temblo un poco al final, como si comenzara a llorar.

De que estaba hablando Alice? Porque Edward y yo estariamos juntos?

De la nada un dolor en mi cabeza comenzo a apoderarse. Al principio fue como un pequeño golpe pero comenzo a abarcar mas y mas, quiza lo habia estado ignorando, pero para cuando me di cuenta de que me dolia la cabeza, mi vision se nublo y segundos despues todo se volvio negro.


	50. Chapter 52

POV Bella

No podia sentir nada. Mis manos, dedos, pies, nariz, todo habia desaparecido. Era como si hubiera llegado a un punto en el cual no existiera nada material; trataba de escuchar algun sonido a mi alrededor, de sentir algun movimiento que me pudiera dar una idea de donde me encontraba pero todo estaba en blanco.

A diferencia de cuando me convirtieron, ahora todo estaba en absoluto silencio. No habia ningun sentimiento, gracias al cielo tampoco habia dolor ni esas llamas de las que varios se habian quejado al convertirse. Y por mas que intentaba enforcarme ... tampoco habia memorias.

Habia pensamientos obvios, como mi nombre y el de mis padres, la escuela a la que fui, la descripcion de mi casa y lo que habia hecho en las ultimas vacaciones, pero por mas que intentaba eso era todo lo que mi mente tenia.

Aunque esa informacion pudiera ser suficiente para comenzar de nuevo sabia que algo faltaba. Era como si subconcientemente supiera que habia informacion que aun guardaba en alguna parte de mi cerebro pero que no podia accesarla. Estaba siendo prisionera en mi propia mente, como si me hubiera bloqueado dentro de ella y ahora no pudiera encontrar la salida.

Pudieron haber pasado horas, dias, segundos y para mi no hubiera marcado ninguna diferencia. Era como estar encerrada dentro de un cuarto negro, no se podia ver nada para entretenerse; poco a poco me estaba desesperando, no sabia que hacer. Dentro de todo este tiempo una parte de mi habia considerado estar muerta, y toda la idea habria encajado perfectamente si no fuera porque aun podia pensar... seguramente una vez que estas muerto no todo seria oscuro, o si?

Dentro de mi pequeño cuarto oscuro intente pensar en algo para distraerme, algo que pudiera ocupar mis pensamientos lo suficiente como para no acordarme de nada pero no parecia funcionar. Estaba intentando recordar si habia tomado clases de ballet cuando se comenzaron a escuchar pequeños murmullos. Al principio era como si estuviera cerca de un panal de abejas, solo se distinguian pequeños zumbidos pero poco a poco se fue definiendo el sonido. Se escuchaban pasos, como si alguien hubiera estado paseando de un lugar a otro, desesperado.

"Sigue caminando un poco mas y terminaras por hacerle un hoyo al piso" dijo una voz de duendecilla en un tono sarcastico.

"Ya me esta mareando solo verte caminar" dijo una voz un tanto tosca.

"Hijo, porfavor ya relajate" dijo una voz de mujer.

A lo lejos se escuchaba como un grupo de personas se acercaba, segundos despues se abrio una puerta. Quiensea que estaba paseando de un lugar a otro se detuvo y una sensacion de tranquilidad intento invadirme, pero no me calme por completo.

"Ya esta despertando?" pregunto una voz de niña, pero emanaba cierta autoridad.

"Se despertara en unos minutos, no dudo que ya nos esta escuchando" De nuevo escuche a la voz de duendecilla.

Escuche unos pasos acercarse y alguien me susurro en el oido:

"Despierta Bella, por favor" la voz que me decia era una voz completamente dulce, sonaba tan suave e inmediatamente me volvi adicta a esa voz. Como si el fuera mi dueño mis ojos poco a poco comenzaron a abrirse. Se me habia olvidado mencionar que ya podia sentir de nuevo mis pies y manos. Senti algo tomar mi mano, y aunque no sabia que era lo que se encontraba ahi no queria que se moviera.

Lo primero que vi era que me encontraba en una gran cama con cobertores dorados y rojos los cuales hacian contraste con las largas persianas que se encontraban decorando la unica ventana del cuarto. El cuarto era bastante grande, quiza del tamaño de tres salones de clase y las paredes eran de piedra.. quizas era marmol.

Despues de que tome mis alrededores, los cuales solo se podian comparar con un castillo me toco mirar a las diferentes personas que estaban a mi lado. Eran 7 pares de ojos color dorados, y 5 pares de ojos rojos los cuales hicieron que recorriera un escalofrio por mi espalda. Nadie decia nada, por lo que me habia armado de valor a preguntar.

"Donde estoy?"

La niña rubia la cual tenia los ojos rojos me respondio con una sonrisa un poco intimidante.

"Bienvenida a Volterra"


	51. Chapter 53

POV Bella

Volterra. Habia algo de ese nombre que hacia que me estremeciera pero no podia recordar que. Las caras a mi alrededor poco a poco se volvieron mas identificar a los vampiros de ojos dorados como los Cullen: Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle y Edward. La vampira de pelo rubio era Jane, su hermano Alec y los vampiros mayores eran Cayo, Aro y Marco. Aunque me sabia esos nombres ellos no tenian ningun significado para mi, era como conocer el nombre de un extraño... no importa cuantas veces te lo dicen sigue siendo un extraño, un desconocido.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo las puertas principales se abrieron, dando paso a mas vampiros de ojso color rojos. Ellos si eran completamente nuevos para mi, sin embargo uno de ellos era increiblemente familiar. Su pelo rojizo fue lo unico que pudo recordarme del nombre de ella.

Victoria.

Ella miraba con odio a todos los que estaban adentro del cuarto, especialmente al que yo suponia que era Edward, sin embargo, cuando me volteo a ver a mi su rostro mostro una sonrisa... no necesariamente de felicidad. Era mas bien como una sonrisa maliciosa, esa sonrisa hacia que un escalofrio recorriera mi espalda.

"Victoria" dije, mi voz un tanto rasposa, pero entendible.

"Silencio" dijo Jane, ordenandome. No pude detenerme y le gruñi. Ella me volteo a ver por uno segundos, despues dio un bufido y regreso a ver a Victoria.

"Explica porque causaste tanto problemas y te dejaremos ir" le dijo Jane a Victoria.

"Estabamos sigueindo todas las reglas" dijo Victoria, completamente calmada.

"Armar todo un ejercito de neofitos para ir contra un clan numeroso no es exactamente permitido" aclaro Cayo.

"En ningun lado dice que no se puede"

Cayo se enojo y tomo a Victoria por el cuello "Si yo lo digo, se cumple entendido?" Victoria asintio, apenas y podia mover la cabeza.

Dentro de mi ocurria una guerra; una parte decia que tenia que mantenerme callada y omitir cualquier comentario, la otra parte me decia que no debia de permitir que le hicieran algo a Victoria.

Pase de estar recostada a colocarme sentada, ya me habia comenzado a marear de tanto estar acostada.

"Isabella, ya que Victoria no piensa explicarnos nada ahora te toca a ti. Que... no, mas bien, porque querian atacar a los Cullen?" Aro pregunto.

"Ella no tiene que decirles nada!" defendi Victoria, la cual fue abofetada por Cayo.

"Silencio!" el le grito.


	52. Chapter 54

POV Bella

Desde pequeña nunca me habia gustado que me gritaran o que me dieran ordenes, pero siempre hacia lo que me pedian sin resongar ya que, segun mi madre, alguin dia todas tus buenas acciones son recompensadas; todo estos años hice cosas teniendo eso en mente, siempre crei que lo que ella me habia dicho es cierto.

Pero no lo era.

No importa cuantas veces hagas cosas buenas, solo porque quieres hacerlas o cuando haces las cosas por obedecer a los demas solo te conviertes en sus sirvientes.

En uno mas de sus esclavos que haces lo que se les da la gana ordenarte. Despues de que Victoria se nego a dejar que yo les contara nada a los tal Vulturi, Aro movio una de sus manos tan solo unos milimetros pero fue lo suficiente para que dos tipos altos y vestidos con capas negras tomaran a Victoria y la callaran para siempre.

El sonido de su piel rompiendose habia sido increiblemente agudo y chillante, y me dolio hasta lo mas profundo ver como la destrozaban y no poder hacer nada. No era que la escena enfrente de mi me inmobilizara ni mucho menos, era el hecho de que un tipo de capa negra y Jasper, Emmett y Edward se empeñaron en no dejar que me acercara, empujandome y jalandome segun fuera necesario.

Despues de eso Aro me dejo en el cuarto sola, afuera del cuarto habian dos guardias... esa era su manera de asegurar que no me escapara.

¿Quien no quisiera escapar este lugar? Todo estaba tan oscuro, se podia sentir la tension entre todos los que estaban cerca de ellos.

"Escorten a Isabella al cuarto de reunion" dijo una voz que no puede reconocer. En eso las puertas abrieron y Jane estaba ahi, señalandome a seguirla. Pude haberme quedado en mi lugar, pero si habia un momento en el cual yo podia escapar era ahora. Segui a Jane por el pasillo del castillo sin decir ni una sola palabra, poco a poco fueron apareciendo mas ventanas, mas puertas, mas salidas... pero tambien aparecian vampiros desconocidos.

Despues de dar varias vueltas por el castillo llegamos enfrente de unas puertas enormes, las cuales fueron abiertas para que Jane y yo pudieramos pasar. "Muy bien Isabella, tenemos una invitacion que ofrecerte" dijo Aro mientras yo me colocaba en el centro del cuarto, con los Cullen y el resto de la guardia rodeandome.


	53. Chapter 55

POV Alice

_"Esto no es bueno, etos no es bueno, esto no es bueno, esto no es bueno"_ repetia una y otra vez dento de mi cabeza.

Antes me habia preocupado mas por lo que Bella pensaria una vez que despertara. Tenia la esperanza de que recordara todo lo que habia pasado y que los Volturi la dejaran irse con nosotros despues de eso. Pero esperar algo bueno de ellos era demasiado pedir.

Ahora tenia miedo no solo por ella, sino tambien por nosotros. Hace ya unas horas nos habian mandado llamar al salon principal, pero nadie nos decia nada y no miraba a Jane por ningun lado. Por mas amigos que Carlisle y Aro son, yo al igual que todos lo demas, sabiamos que si Aro se veia en la necesidad de escoger entre poder y amistad indudablemente escogeria poder.

De pronto se abrieron las puertas principales y Jane junto con Bella se dirigeron hacia Aro. La mirada que traia Bella hacia que escalofrios recorrieran mi espalda, algo que era practicamente imposible.

"Muy bien Isabella, tenemos una invitacion que ofrecerte" dijo el vampiro mayor, sus ojos increiblemente rojos posados sobre mi hermana.

"No dejas muchas opciones cuando la respuesta tiene que ser si o si" dijo ella, su tono increiblemente frio.

Aro solto una risa, pero no era una risa de felicidad... era una risa que daba miedo.

"Como has cambiado. Quien diria que la dulce Bella de Forks fuera lo suficientemente tonta como para contestarme asi" la mirada de Aro no dejaba mucho a la imaginacion, seguramente tenia algo planeado.

"Bueno, no hay mucho que arriesgar asi que porque no? Despues de todo, ya te deshiciste de una, otra vampira no deberia de ser muy dificil para ti." dentro de su discurso su mirada se desvio hacia una esquina oscura. Con mucho esfuerzo, logre distinguir algo naranja dentro de la oscuridad. Victoria.

"Asi que ya sabes lo que puedo hacer sin esfuerzo, esta en tus manos decidir quien sigue"

"Que quieres?" le dijo ella, cruzandose de brazos.

"Es un honor para ti Isabella. Te estamos ofreciendo un lugar en nuestra guardia."

"Y si me reuso?" movio su cabeza hacia un lado. Claramente estaba buscando hacer enojar mas a Aro.

"Mas vampiros sufriran lo que tu amiga Victoria"

"Victoria no era mi amiga." Se miraba se poso en el piso antes de levantarla "Y no pienso quedarme un segundo mas aqui" dijo antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta.

Felix, quien era el miembro de la guardia mas cercano a ella, se coloco entre Bella y la puerta.

"Muevete" le dijo ella, entre dientes.

Felix simplemente gruño antes de lazarse sobre Bella, pero sorprendentemente ella reacciono mas rapido tomandolo de un brazo y lanzandolo contra el lugar donde estaban Demitri y Alec.

Al parecer la Guardia entera no iba a tolerar una reaccion asi por parte de Bella y entre ellos comenzaron a acerrcarsele uno por uno. Todos nos tensamos y tratamos de movernos, pero nos tenian atrapados.

"Bella a tu derecha!" grite en cuanto la vision me llego y apenas y tuvo tiempo de moverse antes de que Alec pudiera tomarla del cuello.

"Suficiente!" grito Aro y todos los de la guardia se detuvieron, incluida Bella.

Ella seguia viendo en direccion a la puerta y fue el grito de Esme el que la hizo voltearse.

"Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer y no le hago nada" dijo Aro, tomando al vampiro por el cuello.

"No..." susurre y me gire a ver a Bella.

Edward trataba de safarse del agarre de Aro per cualquier movimiento lo mataria.

Bella miraba directamente a Aro a los ojos, sus ojos estaban claramente llenas de odio pero tambien de frialdad, que era lo que mas me asustaba.


	54. Chapter 56

POV Bella

Si mi corazón todavía latiera, estuviera golpeando frenéticamente contra mi pecho. Desde me encontraba, rodeada por figuras en capas negras, escuche un grito ahogado de alguien que no podia ser otra más que Esme Cullen. Me gire hacia ella, y el pánico es sus ojos era más que evidente. Carlisle la sujetaba de los hombros, pero desde donde estaba podía notar que él estaba igual de nervioso que su esposa. Emmett y Rosalie eran los que se encontraban más cerca de Aro, pero aunque hubieran querido, la guardia los mataría en cuanto terminaran de dar un paso.

Al observar a Jasper, no tenia duda de que trataba de relajar un poco la situación, pero no estaba teniendo el efecto deseado al parecer. Alice se encontraba a su lado, la vista fija en Edward pero sus ojos con un fino velo transparente, lo cual me indicaba que aunque estaba con nosotros, su mente estaba en otro lugar.

_Edward._

Aro lo sujetaba con tan solo una mano. No necesitaba ser demasiado inteligente para saber que cualquier movimiento de su parte y Edward estaría despegado de su cabeza.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo ante semejante imagen. Por más dolor que me hubiera causado en el pasado, la idea de que Edward dejara de existir era más que dolorosa. Y Aro lo sabía.

"El tiempo corre Isabella" dijo Aro, y pude observar como su agarre al cuello de Edward se comenzaba a cerrar un poco más. Carlisle tensaba cada vez más su mandíbula y Esme tenía ya tiempo dejando que sollozos escaparan de su garganta.

No importaba lo que me habían hecho en el pasado, ellos no se merecían esto. Carlisle y Esme no merecían perder a su primer hijo. Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper no merecían perder un hermano. Edward no merecía morir por culpa mía.

"Está bien" dije, mi tono igual de frio que antes "Tienes mi palabra Aro. Ahora, déjalo ir." Articule cuidadosamente. Cualquier movimiento que hicieran en contra de algunos de los Cullen y mi palabra se iría al demonio.

"Elección inteligente. Jane, Alec… ¿por qué no acompañan a mis amigos fuera del castillo?" Una extraña sonrisa invadía su rostro mientras daba la orden.

"No" Mis voz sonó clara. "Los acompañare yo, y regresare a este cuarto una vez que me asegure de que se fueron." No espere a que me diera permiso, salí del cuarto con otros siete vampiros detrás de mí.

No fue difícil encontrar la salida; una vez que estábamos lo suficientemente lejos como para que Aro no nos escuchara me detuve.

"De aquí se puede ver la puerta… me imagino que no van a ocupar transporte ya que el aeropuerto no esta tan lejos de aquí. Mi recomendación seria que no buscaran motivos para que los Volturi les presten una visita, salen de aquí por ahora pero no piensen que siempre van a ser tan… lenientes." Me gire a verlos por última vez.

Carlisle y Esme no estaban tan tensos como lo habían estado dentro del pequeño cuarto, pero ahora su rostro reflejaba tristeza, al igual que las caras de Emmett, Jasper y Rose. Alice parecía estar sosteniendo lagrimas que yo sabía nunca se derramarían. Pero el rostro de Edward fue el que me rompió el corazón.

"Bella no tenias que -" comenzó a decir pero lo interrumpí. No tenía que ser más difícil.

"Alice, no pierdas de vista las decisiones de Aro. Es la única manera de que estén a salvo." Baje mi mirada hacia el piso por unos segundos, y cuando la volví a levantar, solo esperaba que demostraran suficiente frialdad. "Es hora de que se retiren" dije y regrese por donde había venido, antes de que cambiase de opinión y pusiera a todos en riesgo.


	55. Otra Nota Ahora si va enserio )

Otra nota ... muchos meses despues.

De antemano, muchas gracias por aun seguir conmigo en esta y otras historias. Como las vacaciones de verano ya se aproximan, voy a tener suficiente tiempo como para alcanzar a actualizar las historias de Nuevo (Yay!)

Trate de responder a todos sus reviews, pero si no logre responder a algunas aqui esta el mensaje general: GRACIAS! Adoro que les guste mi historia, que las haga llorar (de Buena manera ... no de manera cruel) y que aun sean mis fieles seguidoras.

Para lograr continuar con la historia voy a ocupar un poco de tiempo para volver a leer lo que llevo (Tiene tanto que ya no me acuerdo que es que, y si empiezo a escribir asi nadamas voy a terminar mexclando historias) pero tienen todo el permiso del mundo para lincharme si no hay capitulos nuevos o notificaciones en dos semanas

Gracias, gracias, gracias (Y gracias creatividad por regresar a mi!)  
Anna

PD. Estoy volviendo a escribir la historia desde un principo mientras refresco mi memoria ... asi que si tiene mucho que no la leen, no les vendria mal volver a empezar. Igual, si tienen conocen o son Betas, su ayuda seria apreciada:)


End file.
